


Heterochromia and Rhodopsin

by Kill_with_Kindness82



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor and Vox, Alastor and Vox gang wars, Alastor doesn’t like PDA, Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor’s Henchmen Inc., Anal Sex, Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb Friendship (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), AngelDustHusk, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Awkward Flirting, Banter, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Cardboard therapy, Cat Ears, Cat Puns, Charlie Magne is super innocent, Chest Fluff, Cock Tease, Cock blocker Alastor, Cooking Lessons, Counter Sex, Cute Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Daddy Angel, Dates with guns, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drag Queens, Emotional support pig, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fat Nuggets is innocent and needs to be protected at all costs, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Freedom, French Kissing, Gay Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Gentle Kissing, Glitter, Good Friend Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Gun Violence, Hand Jobs, Healing, Heavy Petting, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Holding Hands, Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Human Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intersex Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Makeover, Minor Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Mischief, Mpreg, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Neck Kissing, Niffty is kinda pervy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Papa Husk, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Pet Names, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Public Display of Affection, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Slice of Life, Smart Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Smut, Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Supportive Charlie Magne, Supportive Niffty, Teasing, Tongue-in-cheek, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Top Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Vaginal Sex, Valentino & Velvet & Vox Friendship (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Veteran Husk (Hazbin Hotel), casinohearts, cat cleaning, huskerdust, shameless fluff, six armed cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill_with_Kindness82/pseuds/Kill_with_Kindness82
Summary: Husk is happy. Angel Dust gets a new lease on life. Chaos ensues. And Alastor could not be happier with the ratings that this will get him.🕷💕🐈
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Arackniss (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Henroin (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Stolas Goetia, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Fat Nuggets & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk & Charlie Magne, Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 74
Kudos: 116





	1. Breaking the chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two men...

Pink irises stare longingly into amber.

They lay in a tangle of sheets and limbs. Chests plastered together, each breath breathed at the same time as the other. They were naked, sweaty, reeked of sex, and were utterly sated.

All three sets of his arms were extended (haplessly occupied with combing through thick fur), and his bootless feet where intertwined with his partners’ (and now that he was noticing, it feels like a tail is coiled around one of his ankles). Clawed paws softly kneaded at his lumbar and long feathered wings encase the two of them in their own little world.

He’s not too sure how long they’ve been just gazing at each other—but all Angel Dust knew at that exact moment was that he never wanted to leave.  
And Husk appears to feel the same.  
The purring certainly gives it away.

The spider purrs in his own way as the cat shifts ever so slightly forwards and lazily kisses him.

Soft. Tender. A bit chapped. But perfect all the same.

They are not too sure on how this started really. Flirting and hissing had evolved into civil conversations. Those conversations got rather personal— emotional even.  
There wasn’t any drinks involved with the first kiss (that would’ve been an easy culprit to blame) it wasn’t even present when they first went to bed together.  
This was their own doing—fully sober.  
This has been going on for months now— bordering a year.

“Whatcha thinking about Angie?” Husk asks in an almost whisper.

Angel chuckled and threaded his top set of hands through the fur on the cat’s neck.  
“Us. How this happened.”

“Yeah. It kinda just fell into place didn’t it.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt so happy in my life.”

“Eh, that certainly means a lot coming from the top porn star around.”

“Hhhmm. I guess it does.”

“From all that you’ve had, an old scruffy cat does the trick huh.”

“Husky dear don’t ‘old scruffy cat’ me. This spider is just as old as you, and you don’t even compare to some of the clients that I’ve had.”  
Hetrichromatic eyes soften as another set of his hands slides to the cats back and slowly travel south to his waist. The purring reaches a lower decibel then turns into a continual murmur. He sounds like a smooth motor.  
“Have I mentioned how much I love your purrs Husky?”

“Only every time it happens,” he chuckles.

“Well it still holds up hun. It’s one of my favourite sounds.”

“You have a cute version of it too you know. That chortle that you do. It’s pretty.”

“Aww thanks Husk— that means a lot coming from you.”

Husk rolls over top of his bedmate. The cat practically melts into Angel, his wings still a shield, and his arms propping him up so he can continue to gaze at the spider. A clawed hand reaches for Angel’s cheek and razor sharp claws delicately trace under the spiders black sclera eye— he traces the pink lids of the spider’s secondary set of eyes. “Everything about you is pretty. You’re a very beautiful man Angel— outside _and_ inside,” the cat states with a serene smile.

Tears build up and threaten to spill. It startles the spider for a split moment. “Oh hun— you don’t have to say stuff like that.“

“It’s true Angel.”

“Oh Husk—“

“Every single word. I refuse to lie to you. You’re too important to me.”

The tears spilt from his eyes, and the waiting claws brushed them away before they trailed down his flushed cheeks.  
Angel faught back a happy sob as he tightened his three sets of arms around his man. “And you—Husk... you’re _astronomically_ important to me—“ the spider drew the cat’s face down for a searingly tender kiss.

“I love you,” Angel whispered, his mouth lightly touching his as he spoke.

“And _I_ love _you_ ,” Husk purred, his lips chasing after his.

They chuckled as they hungrily kissed. Purrs and chortles grew louder as hands roamed all along the others body.

“You wanna go again Husky?”

“Only if you wanna Angel.”

“With you Husk, I _always_ wanna... c’mere baby.”

Angel wrapped his legs around Husk’s waist, their hips were flushed together— slowly rocking, their members stiffly stroking each other. “How do you want me this time love?” Husk panted.  
Angel moaned as claws traced the delicate pink pattern on his chest, his third set of hands groped the cat’s rear and made their grinding have more friction.  
“My ass is still recovering. My vag could use some tender lov’in.”

That was one of the many fascinating things about his spider, Husk reckoned, his Angel was tailored for sex (prehensile tongue that performed magic, legs for days, feminine curves and masculine lines, seducing hands that loved to constantly touch him, and having a vag and dick all at the same time.) Husk growled as he changed the angle of his hips.

Angel moaned at the pleasure building up;  
“You _need_ to be inside of me right now Husk. I need you _so_ bad!” The spider gasped.

That was all the cat needed to hear; he lay claim to him.

Bodies moved together in sync. Hands groping, lips undulating, hips pumping, breaths ragged.

They came together, like they always do, declaring their love loudly— probably loud enough to be heard from the hallway.  
They didn’t care. Let the whole hotel know, let the whole population of Hell know.

_The cat belonged to the spider and the spider belonged to the cat._

***

Angel cuddled against Husk’s chest, his body still buzzing. His legs felt like jelly and his thighs were slick.  
Angel never felt so alive— so loved before.

“You feeling tired now sweetheart?” Husk murmured with a teasing edge.

“Hhhmmm? Oh Husky baby, you know me better than that,” he teased back.  
The cat’s chuckle shook his chest, making Angel momentarily lose his comfy spot.

“Your drooping eyes say otherwise.”

“Oh shut up honey. It’s your fault for being all warm and cozy.”

Husk adjusted his position, shifting down to allow more room for his spider to curl up. Angel happily snuggled closer, his whole body moulding into the cat’s.

“Sleep now Angie... just let yourself relax,” Husk purred softly. He gently thread his claws through the spiders hair.

“Mmmmm... will do Husky. ‘m always relaxed and happy with you...” he managed to whisper before he gave in and allowed sleep to take over.

***

Angel woke up to the pinging of his phone on the bedside table.

Carefully slipping his arm off of Husk’s shoulder, he reaches for it and brings it to his face. His body instantly tenses when he sees the contact.  
His boss. That vile moth pimp— Valentino.  
Apparently his couple of days off were going to be cut painfully short.

He didn’t want to move, didn’t want to leave the protection of Husk’s warm hold. Angel pushed his face into the sleeping cat’s neck. His phone pinged again. A not-so-subtle threat to get his ass over to the studio within the next hour— to be a _good boy_.

Angel shuddered. If only the past him knew what he did now— that he would find someone so perfectly fitted to him, who would love him for everything he was— that that pompous moth was not even worth all the heartaches— he would’ve done things differently. Angel sighed as he unwrapped him self from Husk.

The cat moaned at the disturbance; “Angie...?”

Angel silenced him with a soft kiss; “shhhh Husky-honey... everything’s fine. Go back to sleep, I’ve just gotta get to work.”

“... thought ya was on vacation-“ the cat murmurs under the drug of morpheus.

The spider tenderly strokes his cheek, “I was babe— I wish I could be forever,” he whispers sadly.  
The cat manages to pull himself from sleep and give his spider a look of equal parts complete adoration and heart breaking concern.

“Stay safe,” he whispers.

Angel blinks back his tears, “wait for me?”

“—always.”

“I love ya.”

“I love you too.”

***

It was at times like this that Angel Dust truly hated himself.

He stood slumped along the wall just outside of Husk’s room (really ‘their' room at this point. Fat Nuggets needed his beauty rest and both of his daddies didn’t like to get romantic with his innocent eyes watching— so Angel’s room became Nugget’s) his pink silk robe loosely done up. It was really no surprise that he and Husk were together at this point, no one would question his state of undress outside of the bar-cat’s room.

He clutched at his phone.  
_“Stupid. Disgusting. Manipulating asshole”_ — he gritted as tears built up in his eyes.

Why was his life always like this? Even when he was alive, no sooner had he found a sliver of happiness the universe would rip it violently from him. Valentino treated him like trash, used him for his body, and thought nothing about physical punishments that almost left the spider permanently maimed. And don’t get him started on all the derogatory names the moth has thrown at him over the decades.

Husk treated him like an actual person.

It took months for them to break down the others decades of defensive barriers— now that they’ve done so, Angel would be double damned if he let anything jeopardize that. He was able to teach the cat that he _did_ deserve love, that he was _not_ a waste, it broke Angel’s heart to think that his kitty ever felt that way.

Their relationship was a process for him too. It was because of Husk that he began to realize that he was actually worth something.

That he _deserved_ better.

Better than the drugs.  
Better than being everybody’s sexual out.  
Better than Valentino’s prostitute.  
The fame and money meant nothing when it made him feel hollow and made him a slave.

Husk. His grouchy, sarcastic, thoughtful, gentle, wonderful boyfriend; opened his mismatched eyes.

Angel began to see things differently.  
Little things that he used to just brush off as being apart of his job; he now saw as red flags to his mental, emotional and physical well-being.  
He can’t keep servicing clients when all he ends up doing it pretending that they’re his kitty.  
He wanted Husk. Only Husk.

Seventy or so odd years of being tossed around like a piece of meat, Angel Dust has had enough.

... the problem now, was that he was in so deep... how can he crawl his way out?

He’s tried little things:  
Not answering right away to Val’s summons, holding back on his performances, and pretending that he was participating in the studios drug ingesting when he really wasn’t.

It made Valentino annoyed.  
Angel felt empowered.

But this has been going on for a while now. Val was stupid, but he wasn’t that stupid to not piece things together eventually.

Angel knew Husk could defend himself, but he’d rather not have his lover continuously watch his back for all of eternity.

He _loved_ Husk— he wanted to show it... go on dates, cause mischief together, have sex on the beach.... but he can’t; not while he’s owned by the moth.  
He’s talked about this with Husk before, the cat just brushed it off stating that he knows their love is genuine and that he doesn’t need any of the public displays.  
But Angel wanted it all, he wanted all of Hell to know that Husk was his and he was Husk’s.

It wasn’t fair. This whole thing wasn’t fair.

He reeked of sweat and sex, he still felt semen sliding down his legs, but Angel didn’t care. In fact he was tempted just to go down to that damn studio, looking like this, and taking all his tommy guns to the moth’s tender parts.

“Good morning my effeminate fellow! I was not expecting another early bird at this hour!”

Angel didn’t even look up:  
“Hi Al. Trust me, I’d love ta still be in bed with my kitty.”

Alastor just hummed. His wide smile tight.  
If one asked the deer what he thought about the spider and cat being together at first... he would honestly not know what to say about it. It took a lot of mental adjusting. But as the months went on, he began to see the positives. His minion was less grouchy and the porn star was acting more civil (he rather enjoyed not hearing all those crude jokes being shuffled out). He would be kidding himself if he didn’t see the value in Husk’s and Angel’s courtship.

He loved his entertainment— but Alastor was ever a realist. And the spider and cat’s love life was very real indeed... and comically entertaining at times.  
They would bicker like they were one step away from exterminating each other, and then like a flip of a switch they would be at each other with caresses and kisses instead of the fists of fury.

So, it put the deer on edge to see the spider looking so distraught. It was shaking up the status-quo, and he did not like that.  
“Lovers spat my pink friend?”

Angel looked surprised for a moment, like he forgot the overlord was there still, he was quick to shake his head.  
“Oh, no. Not at all Al... Husk is, he’s prefect.”

'Prefect' was a pretty strong term to use, but Alastor let it slide for now. He cocked his head; “then what ever has your cheeky grin upside down chap?”

Both sets of the spider’s arms curled in and hugged his torso: “work,” was all he needed to say for the deer to get all the underlying meanings.

“I see.”

Angel Dust gripped himself tighter.  
“I don’t want this anymore. It’s not fair... not fair for my Husky. I’m done with being garbage... I just want my kitty,” he whimpers brokenly.

The deer actually feels pity for him.

Angel looks up at him with tears building in his large eyes. He tried to grin— it was very wobbly. “I deserve this don’t I? To find happiness but not be able to fully devote myself to it. I made such a _huge_ mistake signing my soul to that moth! How could ‘ve been so blind!” he grips at his hair in frustration.

Now _this_ has Alastor pondering.  
“You want to live your life with your beau— wide smiles and happy bliss?”

“It’s certainly a dream ain’t it,” the spider sighs wistfully. Tears spilt out of Angel’s eyes. The deer overlord’s smile tightened; " _this isn’t going to do at all!_ " Alastor wanted entertainment— not, what ever ‘this’ was. He only wanted misery if he deemed it necessary. This was _not_ necessary. This needed to be fixed _right away_.  
An odd calculation formulated in his maniacal mind:

**Angel + sad emotions = crabby/cursing Husk**

**Crabby/cursing Husk = lazy + drunken fuzz ball that refuses to do errands**

**Angel + studios + moth overlord = sad spider ^ sexual innuendos**

**Sad spider = angry cat**

.... so it would only make sense that the opposite would be true then:

**Happy spider = content cat**

And if both parties were content with each other all the time...

The overlord suddenly realized a gold mine of potential entertainment that would be played out. Alastor craned his head to the side. _"This will do great for ratings!"_

Angel was slowly making his way down the hall, silent sobs wracking his frame as the radio overlord perked up and bounced over to block his path.  
Angel sniffed; “look Smiles, I’m not in the mood to joke. I gotta get to work.”

“Ah but you see my pink fellow! You don’t need to do that at all!”

Angel raised a brow. But he stopped walking away— Alastor twirled his microphone cane; “now Angel Dust, I’m getting the distinct impression that you no longer want to belong to Valentino as a fellow of the night.”

The spider looked unimpressed, “oh _really_ strawberry pimp? What tipped ya off?” He snarked pointed at his tear stained cheeks.

Alastor chose to ignore that jab.  
“Dear man, I have a solution to your problem. It will make your dream come true and make Husk the happy little kitty that you desire.”

Angel waited on baited breathe.

Alastor, the radio overlord, one of the most feared demons in the underworld, reached out his gloved hand.  
“I can make you a deal Angel Dust.”

The spider actually sighed in annoyance.  
“My problem is that I stupidly signed my afterlife away already Al. I signed with my own blood... that can’t be broken with some measly deal,” the porn star stated firmly, a semblance of doom coloured his tone.

Alastor chuckled, his microphone echoed an old soundtrack laughter that began to buzz into static.

Angel looked somewhat uncomfortable.  
“What do ya find funny in that?”

“Dear, _dear_ Angel. How do you suppose I became what I am today for so long?”

“Uhhhh?”

“ _Wits_ dear boy! Loophole dodging and clever word play!”

“Ok—?”

“So you see here, I have the power that I have due to my wits and ability to play the game of power. Tell me spider, how do you suppose I rose to power so quickly?”

“Well it definitely wasn’t for ya romantic personality.”

Alastor laughed. The spider got on his nerves, but he was witty enough to be considered tolerable. He was even more confident in his desire to do this— for the sake of great entertaining situations in the near future.  
“I _dance_ around contracts chap. All contracts have loopholes and wording that don’t cover everything. I make sure my contracts cover _everything_ — including other contracts. That moth’s blood written oath means _nothing_ to my deal. It is easily null in void if you shake my hand right here and now.”

Angel Dust paused. His arms still cling to his midsection... but his trembling stopped.

_A way out._

He was being offered a way out of this mess.  
But...  
“What’s the catch. What would you have me do?”

“You’d just live your life however you want it. All it would require would be for you to run a couple of errands for me when the time comes.”

Angel bit his lip.  
A fresh start in his grasp.  
No more selling sex for the moth. No more being drugged until he can’t talk and being rapped by Val.  
Not being trash.  
... being able to stay with Husk.

Alastor twitched his fingers, a green spark glowed encouragingly;  
“You’d be able to be with Husker. No strings attached. No sex work. And you and him could do the errands together— couple bonding moments if you wish.”

Hearing the overlord mirror what he was already thinking made the spider feel a spark of hope.

Angel’s phone pinged multiple times.

Val was getting pissed.

A harsh punishment was going to come his way the moment he steps foot in that studio.

Angel took one last look at his phone; at all the contacts of his clients, messages from Val demanding payment and obedience, diet planning, 12hour long studio sessions with no breaks... the spider snarled, he clenched at the device hard enough to crack the screen. He then threw the bent phone into the nearest wall (Vaggie was gonna have a fit about the dent but whatever) the phone was smashed into tiny pieces.

Angel Dust breathed in deeply and frowned down at the deer:  
“This better work Al,” he raised his hand and brought it into the Radio demon’s grasp.

Green light and ancient ruins danced over the spider and deer. Angel felt himself lift up off the ground as searing electricity jumped up his spine and gripped his ribs.  
He was forced to exhale deeply.

Seductive red smoke crawled out of the spider’s mouth as his lungs were pushed to their max capacity to exhale.  
Alastor grinned menacingly as the noxious red smoke quickly squirmed away into the air.

_"Too easy."_

“My dear boy” the deer’s voice dialled into eerie static, “this _always_ works.”

The spider took a strangled breathe back into his starved lungs. His heterochromatic eyes were wide in fear— then a green glow over took them making them perfectly symmetrical for the first time.

Husk, after hearing the commotion of the overlords static burst open his door:  
“Alastor! What the—“  
But the winged cats barbed complaint was instantly halted when he laid eyes on his lover being levitated and looking like he was being chocked alive.

Fear gripped the cat’s mind as he raced over to them. His mind went blank as he saw his lover’s hand clenching unto his bosses... purposely, and without any indication of entrapment.

Angel agreed to this.

Husk watched in horror as his spider struggled for breath as his eyes glowed green. _“Was this what I looked like when I made my deal with this ass?”_ Husk squinted at his boss— who was totally engrossed in finishing his deal spell— the deer had a satisfied grin that took over his whole body.

Finally the spell was finished.  
The deal was completed.  
Sealed and done.

Alastor let go of his grasp.  
Angel began to fall— Husk quickly came to his aid and caught the spider.

Husk sat on the floor and clutched Angel to his chest, his wings wrapping over him as a shield. The cat ran his claws over the spider’s cheek; Angel’s eyes were still glowing green, but he was breathing, albeit heavily. Husk steeled a glare up at his overlord;  
“What did you _do_ to him?”

Alastor proudly straightened his overcoat. “I made a sizeable investment into the future.”

“Bullshit! What did you—“

“Husky? Husk baby?” Angel called out softly.

The cat instantly forgot about the deer and looked down at his man. He clutched Angel closer to him; “Angie. I’m here Angel. I’m here babydoll. I’m here,” his voice broke slightly as the spider caressed his cheek blindly.

Alastor took this as his cue to exit. Another job well done. _“Now the real entertainment begins ladies and gentlemen.”_

Angel slowly had his sight catch up to him. His chest hurt— but it was quickly getting better. Husk was staring down at him with concern. Angel found a grin spread on his lips as he cuddled against the cat’s chest.  
“Husky baby?”

“Yes Angel?”

The spider didn’t answer, he just burried his face into Husk’s chest and chortled happily; “I switched bosses” he finally says in a breezy tone.

Husk chuckled at his antics, he ran his claws through Angel’s hair; “I saw it happen Angie.”

“Aawww, there goes the surprise of it... boo.”

“Oh, _believe_ me Legs. I was more than surprised when I opened my door to it.”

Angel chuckled.  
“No more. I didn’t want that no more. I’m tired of being treated as shit. I’m tired of the studio— I’m tired of the abuse... Valentino is gonna be _sooo_ pissed. _Ha!_ I wish I could witness the look on his ugly face when he finds out I’m not his whore anymore.”

Husk leaned down and scooped up the spider into his arms; “you really are something else Angel Dust.” The look on the cat’s face was one of endearment, the spider felt a blush creep up his neck and settle in his cheeks; “where are we going Husky?” He asked in a teasingly innocent voice. Husk spun them around and kicked open the door to his room again; “I’m taking you back to bed. You’ve just been through a lot right now— you need to relax and let you system settle.”

“But I’m doing ok now!”

“You still look slightly out of focus in the eyes.”

“Husky I swear I feel fine.”

Husk plopped his spider back unto their mess of blankets on the bed. He crawled up his boyfriend’s slender body and straddled his waist with his thighs. Husk sat back and looked done at him: “how many claws am I holding up?” He asked randomly as he stuck out his hands in front of him.  
Angel rolled his eyes, “hun— really?”

“Answer the question doll.”

Angel tried really hard to focus. It must have showed in his face as Husk barked a laugh. Angel pouted; “oh shut up.”

The spider then shot out all three sets of arms and dragged his kitty down for a slow arduous kiss.  
“I know I’m not— but I _feel_ free... it’s kinda weird but nice,” Angel murmured after his long kiss.

Husk hummed; “I guess it’s kinda a freedom from your old life. Welcome to the Radio Demon’s henchmen’s club.”

“Aww thanks dear.”

“Not gonna lie— I’m kinda looking forward to working with you.”

“Ooo my pretty kitty, the feeling is quite mutual,” Angel dragged his lips back over Husk’s, his vision was getting better now. A look of trepidation coloured his features; “I’ve got a sinking feeling that that pompous asshole is not gonna let me go so easily... I made that sleaze plenty of cash... he might try to attack me—“

“I’m not gonna allow that to happen,” Husk pushed back and stared at his spider dead in the eyes: “I will _always_ protect you. You deserve all the happiness in the known universes— somehow I seem to make you happy, and I’d be double damned if I don’t safeguard someone this precious to me.”

Angel Dust rapidly blinked back tears of happiness. He did have some doubts about how safe being under Alastor’s contract will keep him. But he was _more_ than confident in the promises of his Husky.

“Make me yours. Make love to me Husky?”

“Ok.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🕷💕🐈


	2. Shedding the old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleaning out the old makes more space for the new.

“Watch’a think Husky?”

“Eh... it’s alright I guess.”

“So you _don’t_ like it?”

“I didn’t say that Legs.”

“I know you didn’t. But your tone did.”

“Angie, you can keep whatever clothing items you like— everything looks good on you.”

“Thanks babe... it really means a lot that you’re helping me with this.”

The pink spider stood amongst a mountain of clothing. After a few calm days of getting used to being under another overlord’s contract; Angel suddenly felt like ‘cleaning out’ some of his costumes from his old line of work. He’d recruited his cat-lover as a judge for seeing which outfits should be keepers and which were trash.

Husk sat in the middle of the large pink bed, Fat Nuggets lounged happily beside his leg, as he read through a magazine article about the economic and social standings of the underworld. The _dirty-thirties_ were shit, and it was highly unlikely that Hell’s stock markets would tank anytime soon... but it was a habit by this point. Husk decided to just let it slide, there were other more pressing things to deal with. Like being his boyfriend’s second opinion on _"does this outfit spark joy?"_ as Nifty cheerfully called it.  
Husk always gave his spider full attention when his opinion was requested however, economics be dammed.

Currently Angel was wearing a bright yellow and red minidress that barely made it less than a quarter down his boyfriend's thighs and a daring plunge that exposed most of his chest fluff. It fit well on the spider... but it just seemed... _off_...

“Anything special, memory wise, about this one?” he asked.

Angel took a moment to think. “Nothing really of note actually... I think I got a small bonus on a job and this was my reward... it’s hard to remember.”

“How do you feel wearing it?”

“Eh... just my usual sexy self. Nothing really different.”

“It looks nice on you. But if you want my honest thoughts—“

“I _always_ do Husky.”

“I feel like it doesn’t bring out how smart you are. You’re smart Angie, very smart— I just don’t think that _this_ brings that out in ya.”

Angel looked back at his reflection in his vanity mirror. The cat was right. It wasn’t really what he was looking for his ‘fresh start.’ Angel smirked at Husk through the mirror; “‘ya sure ya just don’t want anybody gazing upon my fluff— gosh Husker, you really are a possessive man.”

Husk rolled his eyes with a snort.

Angel snickered.

“I _respect_ the fluff, we have a mutual relationship. The fluff makes a great pillow for my naps,” Husk quipped.

Angel laughed.

Husk brought up the paper to cover his face;  
“It’s too short too. Ya bend over slightly and your whole ass is exposed— not that that really bothers you as much— and not that _I_ mind, for _me_... but I _do_ mind—“

Angel laughed harder.  
He knew his kitty was blushing behind that paper.

“Yeah, yeah— laugh it up Legs-for-days,” Husk grumbled.

“You’re _cute_ when you’re flustered Husky.”

Husk hunched behind his paper more _(‘"yup," Angel thought to himself, "he’s definitely blushing— he’s too cute!")_ ; “I’m _not_ cute.”

“Denial only makes you _cuuu~terrr_ ,” Angel cooed.

Husk grumbled. He scratched Fat Nuggets’ head; “your Dad is a weirdo,” he murmured.  
Fat Nuggets oinked happily at the attention.

Angel snorted; “it’s ok Nuggs; if I’m a weirdo that makes your Papa even more of a weirdo— he _loves_ me after all.”

“Damn right I do,” Husk grunted.

Angel beamed at that comment. He made sure to sway his hips more than usual as he worked at sliding off the dress— he could see a red feathered brow peeping out from the side of the newspaper.  
The spider couldn’t help himself;  
“Like what you see Husker?” He teased.

Husk’s wing feathers ruffled;  
“You really need to ask that Angel?”

The spider chuckled.  
He already knew the answer.

He tossed the dress into its designated pile.  
Angel stood there naked for a moment as he looked at what he had left of his wardrobe.  
It was still a sizeable mountain, but it was getting there.

The ‘keepers’ went right back into his closet on their hangers with dignity. The trash was heaped into a messy pile on the floor close to the door. The ‘burn-it’ pile was beginning to compete with the mountain he’d had left to go through. Angel had always wanted to do this, he’d just never had the time or reason to before.  
Now he does.

It hurt to move on.

But the more he went through it, and the more he threw away, the better he felt. (Having Husk and Nuggets around was a definite bonus for his mental state too.)  
But, there were just some memories that cut too deep. Buried deep in the pile of clothes to burn was a plastic bag of his very first performance outfit. It was a cute simple number; leather mini skirt, satin stockings, lacy garters... The performance itself was a lot of fun actually, it was the first time Angel had really seen how he could work a crowd.

It was also the first time Val had physically asserted himself as his boss.

The moth had claimed it was a _"reward"_ ;  
all Angel remembers was the aching hollowness, and utter disgust with his own body.  
Husk had to hold him for a good fifteen minutes as he let his memory play out and let it leave as ancient history.  
He had Husk crumble the garments in the trash bag _immediately_.

Angel peered over the pile of clothes that were left.  
A swatch of baby blue caught his eye and Angel was suddenly filled with nostalgia—the good kind this time. He did a quick check over his shoulder to make sure Husk wasn’t watching him.

_Nope._

The cat’s nose was in the paper again, his claws scratching Nuggets’ back.

_Good._

Angel swiped up the blue sweater and quickly matched it with a pair of soft checkered dress pants.

The memories flooded back to him even more now. His chest felt warm. Angel softly coughed into his fist.

Husk pulled down the paper from his face.  
The cat did a double take, then his checks turned a delightful bright pink.

Angel felt his heart melt;  
“Do you remember this one?”

“Yeah. I do.”

The dress pants clung to his legs bringing out their slender length. The baby blue sweater was a couple sizes too big, the collar slipped down his left shoulder, the cuffs had to be pushed up his wrists every ten minutes— but it was the most soft and cozy thing Angel had ever worn in his whole life (living and after life) and he _loved_ it.

The memory attached to it made it even better too...

“I remember it like it was this morn’in. I had a day off, you were lounging on the couch read’in something—“

“I think it was The Shining... I was getting to a really good part too. Then you plopped down and you just—you just—just... you looked so content just to sit and read your own book—“

“Murder on the Orient Express—yeah, I remember.”

Angel walked over to the bed and gazed lovingly down at his cat. Husk shifted to the edge and when Angel stood in between his knees the cat drew him in for an embrace. Angel eagerly returned the hug.  
”You timidly trying to hold my hand will forever be the most awkwardly adorable thing ever,” the spider murmurs with a wide smile as he nuzzles the spot between the cat’s ears.

Husk groaned.

Angel giggled.

“Hey you knew a head of time how shit I am at feelings,” Husk grumbled (his grip on his boyfriend didn’t loosen though, if anything Husk buried his face more into the man’s stomach.)

“Yeah, I did. And it still made me blush like a damn school girl. It happened after a rather rough week at the studio... I remember bitching to you about it... the fact that you— that you were there— that you just listened to me. No one ever cared to do that for me— ‘cept Cherri or my sister... but when you offered your hand ta me— just as a motion of comfort... I just never felt so _special_ before.”

Angel skillfully straddled Husk as he rested his knees on the bed. Husk had to lean back as his spider was now at the same eye level, amber eyes stared into pink.  
“When you threaded your fingers through mine I almost shitted myself...” Husk admitted softly.

They both chuckled at each other.

Husk reach out a hand and combed his claws through some messy strands of pink hair.  
“You held my hand all evening long,” Angel whispered as he leaned to touch foreheads with the cat, “— it was the most romantic thing ever...”

Husk tilted and gave him a quick peck on the lips, “I’m glad I did it... it scared the shit out of me, but I’m glad I went for it.”

Angel smiled. “You get smoother and smoother every day hun. Damn I love you.”

“I love you too doll.”

They both hummed in contentment as their lips locked. Fat Nuggets grunted his opinions as his daddies kissed.

“So, I guess I’m keeping this outfit then huh?”

“Yeah. I like it on you.”

“Fond memories help too huh.”

“Hhhmmm... man we’re so whipped for each other... remembering the outfit _and_ the books we were reading when we first held hands... _god_.”

Angel giggled. “I’ve _always_ been whipped for ya Husky— I’m glad the feelin’ was mutual all that time.”

***

It took a good two hours, but finally the clothes had been sorted. The pile for incineration was huge. Angel was rather proud of himself.

The thought did come to mind that he could just sell his unwanted clothes— there was certainly a market for his degenerate fans to want anything of his in their demented collection. But that just felt slimy to the spider. This was a ‘fresh’ start. He wanted to move on now. And he didn’t need weirdos pinning over his used clothes... he was no longer a whore for sale.

Husk helped him gather the clothes into trash bags and they took them to the back yard of the hotel.  
It was high time they all had— as Charlie would call it— a _“bonfire of bonding.”_

_***_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🕷💕🐈


	3. Matching threads and spitting lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy men in red.

Angel Dust carefully flipped through the gritty page of the newspaper with his lower set of hands.  
His upper set were drying— he was rather pleased with how smooth the pearly white nail polish was drying.

After he successfully turned the page, the pink spider took a moment to test how his nails were doing.  
They were still slightly tacky, but they were getting close to being done. Then he could move on to the lower set.

Angel leaned back as far as he could on the bar stool.  
He was currently loitering at his boyfriends bar; his attention split four different ways. At his nails, the written gossip that pretended to be news, Fat Nuggets tearing up the political section of the paper on the floor, and Husker as he did his booze inventory.  
The pink spider breathed an easy sigh.  
Angel could finally say he felt content with his existence.

It has been two whole months since Alastor took Angel on as a _‘henchman,’_ and so far the spider was still adjusting.

He took it in baby steps.

It took a few weeks until he was comfortable walking past an open window, it took _even_ longer for him to be ready to go for a leisure walk around the block with Husk. Just like everything else in Angel’s life— learning to be alert but calm again was a process. It was comparable to being in the mob again. Watch your back _‘cause you have no idea if someone is coming around to ‘bump ya off’_ sort of thing.’

Another thing that Angel noticed was how his physical well-being had improved.  
He was sleeping better, his reoccurring headaches had stopped, his joints felt looser, and— strangely enough, he found his hair was more softer. This was the most _human_ that he’d felt in a very long time. It was _really_ nice. He _really_ was being worked to the bone at that studio... funny how it took being ripped out of it for him to finally see just how destructive his schedule truly was. How he managed to survive more than seventy years in that industry was truly a testament to how brainwashed and drugged he was.

“Whatcha reading?” Husk’s gruff voice broke Angel’s musing.

“Hhmm... whatcha say babe?”

The cat rolled his eyes, but a smile graced his face.  
“You looked pretty entranced with what you were reading there— thought you’d like to share,” he said as he put away his inventory list and came around the bar to sit next to his spider.

Angel shyly smiled back at him, he quickly looked back at the article he was reading;  
“To be honest Husky I was skimmin' through but none of it was actually getting into the brain... my mind’s been on other things I guess,” he admitted.

Husk snorted, he leaned over and quickly looked at the article, “... yeah, I don’t think the obituaries after the extermination is typically your type of reading material,” he said dryly.

Angel chuckled, he brushed the rest of the newspaper unto the floor— to Nugget’s great delight.

“What’s on your mind Angel?”

The spider quickly looked up at the serious tone of his lover. Husk was giving him one of his concerned looks. His chest felt warm at the genuine care that his kitty displayed. Angel, using his lower set of hands _(because damn it his top nails were so close to being perfectly dry!)_ ran up his boyfriend’s arm and carded through his thick fur.  
“I’m happy. It’s stupid to say this but, the studio life _was_ hard... I’m just kinda noticing it now...”

“It’s not stupid.”

“I know Husky.”

“Good... and I’m happy that you’re happy.”

Angel was pretty sure he was blushing like a school girl by this point. But he didn’t care; Husker was too cute for his damn good at times.  
“Kiss me?” He mumbled shyly.

Husk stood up off his stool and slotted himself in between Angel’s thighs, he gathered the spider into his arms and drew him as close as possible. Soft butterfly kisses were trailed up from his neck, over his cheek and finally landed on eager lips.  
Angel locked his ankles around Husk’s shins as he eagerly kissed him back.

“Thank you,” he managed to breath out when Husk’s lips release his for a moment.

“Always,” he purrs back.

Husk makes no indication that he wanted to move away, and Angel was more than happy to just be held.

They touch foreheads— amber gazing into pink. The world felt small— they were the only ones alive at that moment, _nothing_ else mattered, no one could—

“Aaahhh here are the fellows I was wanting to see! Husker and Angel my friends, you are not too busy at the moment are you chaps?” Comes Alastor’s overly cheerful tone.

The two men stiffen at the sudden interruption; Husk remains holding his spider close, but his typical scowl now graced his face as he turned to the deer.  
“What do ya _want_?” Husk cut to the chase— ever a man of efficiency.

Angel critically watched his boss’s body language.  
Husk has been giving him lessons on how to read the overlords’ posture and facial ticks ( _"— it’s better to know when he’s in a pissy mood, then you can stay clear away—"_ Husk put it). He knew how to do this already with Val, it never went well if you decided to be sassy when the moth was in a _mood_.

Judging by the prim posture, the lack of a twirl in his microphone cane, and the degree of his maniac smile— Alastor wanted something done.

Angel was kinda intrigued.  
He wondered what the job was going to be.

“Always to the point there Husker, never a wasted moment for you! Since you asked so _nicely_ , I need you and your pink beau to re-establish the perimeter,” the deer’s voice echoed darkly at the word ‘re-establish.’

Husk grunted, “whose the wise guy?”

“A gang led by a ruby mantis,” Alastor replied with a dangerous gleam.

Angel perked up; “does this mantis guy go by the name Tai Cheese?”

“Bingo!” Alastor applauded with his background acoustics.

Husk turned to his spider, “you _know_ this guy?”

“Yup. His actual name is Wallace; he calls himself the ‘Tai Cheese’ ‘cause he likes sounding important and mythical. He used to be a studio marketing man a couple of decades ago— Val put him into the drug trafficking business cause the guy can negotiate like a rat, he _always_ gets the best deals.” Angel answered as he played with his boyfriend’s bow tie.

“Only you two will not be negotiating with them. They know all too well that their drug drops are happening in my backyard. I want them _terminated_ ,” Alastor casually declared with a mile wide grin.

Husk clutched Angel even closer to him.  
“Are ya _sure_ this is a good idea Angie? With their connections to the moth, maybe it wouldn’t be smart?”

Angel smiled at his kitty. He affectionately nuzzled noses with him; “I can’t keep holed up here forever Husky. Val is gonna find out where I am eventually— hell, he probably _already_ knows. I’m not his anymore though, and I have _you_. The more hands ya have for this job will help ta make sure that it gets done faster— then we can just.... ya know, do our _own_ thing later...” he murmured softly.

“Only if you’re _sure_ doll.”

“I’d tell ya otherwise if I wasn’t hun. I _promise_.”

“Ok.”

“Splendid!” Alastor cut in with a cackle.  
“I’d like this event concluded before this evening, preferably before the dinner hour. The gang meets up at the Sticky Thumbs casino; the weapons used will be your choice. I want them all dead.”

Angel pecked Husk on the cheek.  
Looks like his bottom set of nails will have to wait to get painted.

***

“You gonna be ok?”

“You betcha Husky, ’ve never been better.” Angel distractedly pushed through his favourite suits one by one on their rack, he needed to pick the right one for this outing— he just _had_ to.

Time was important.

He was rushing.

_But this was important!_

Husk was leaning against the door to their walk-in closet. His amber eyes followed the spider’s every sporadic movement.

When Angel made a third pass through of his suits, Husk knew he _needed_ to intervene.

“Hey, _hey_ , slow down there Angie,” Husk said carefully as he grasped his boyfriends’ hands.

Angel looked startled, then he tried to give Husk his trademarked cheeky grin— key word being ‘tried.’  
“I’m ok Husk. Really I am,” he responded seriously.

Husk didn’t look convinced.  
“You’re shaking love,” the cat pointed out as he gently squeezed his hands.

“Oh— really?”

“Yes. I’m not used to seeing ya acting so fidgety. I know you said that you’re fine— I trust you on that... but the way that you’re actin' right now makes me worried.”

Angel bit his lip, a small smile threatened to break through. “I’m _excited_ Husk. I know we’re just doing Al’s dirty work... but I’m actually looking forward to it.”

Husk’s concerned expression melted into a gentle smile. The spider couldn’t help not to bring his boyfriend’s clasped hands up to his lips, he slid one of his lower hands up the cat’s cheek; “I was never allowed to do jobs like this— under Val. _"Your place is the studio Angel cakes"_ he’d always tell me. I guess it ruined the image he was trying to keep me under— all sex and no grit. I _tried_ to do a few jobs... I wanted to gain respect... but I was always punished for it. These kinda errands are somethin' I _know_ how to do Husky, no one ever believed me though.”

Husk kissed his inner wrist.  
“I believe in ya,” he murmured.

Angel chuckled.  
“I know you do Husky-baby. God do I _ever_ know. And that’s why this is _so_ important to me; I’m finally able to use my skills, and _you’ll_ be there to see it. This is _super_ important to me.”

Husk gazed warmly up at him.  
“Ok. Let’s find ya a bombin' outfit that shows ya mean business.”

Angel giddily pecked his cheek.  
They both turned to the pantheon of suits.

“I think this one would be good,” Husk said after a moment. He pulled at the sleeve of a black and red pin-striped dress suit.

At Angel’s contemplative look, Husk wrapped a wing around his waist drawing them closer together.  
“Think about it Angie. Red and black are Al’s colours. What better way to double prove that you’re not the moth’s property by wearin' the opposing teams’ colours— it’s a war tactic babe.”

Angel looked more convinced.

Husk smirked.  
“I have a suit that is eerily similar to this one. I don’t usually dress up for jobs, but for _you_ —“

Angel’s pupils were _literally_ hearts.

Husk chuckled.

***

Alastor teleported them to the street across from the Sticky Thumbs casino.

Angel tugged on his suit lapel and adjusted his black fedora. He heaved a big breathe and let it go, he hefted one of his tommy guns over his shoulder.

“Ready to go sweetheart?” Husk asked from beside him.

Angel looked to him.  
“Yup... damn you look sexy in that suit.”

“Focus Legs.”

“Oh I _am_ Husky. Focused on _ya~_. I’m lookin' forward to finishing this and then getting cozy and peeling that suit off of ya like the _present_ that ya are.”

Husk cheeks were nearly the same red as his suit. Angel chortled as he linked his arm with the cat; “let’s reek some havoc dear,” he said with a sinister grin.

Husk led Angel to the back of the casino.  
The cat used to hunt in this casino years ago— the booze burned the throat and the customers were easy to swindle. Husk had good memories here. It was a shame things were gonna get pelted with bullets soon.  
Oh well.

They snuck in through the kitchen loading area. The air was humid and smelt of greasy wings and barbecue ribs.

One look at him and Angel, and the kitchen staff froze.

Angel raised his tommy gun from his shoulder and clicked off the safety. The spider looked damn intimidating— it was pretty hot.  
Husk flared his wings, displaying the hearts, spades, diamonds and aces.  
“Not _one_ word out of the whole lot of ya. Leave immediately,” he snarled.

One of the kitchen imps tried to reach for the fire alarm.

Angel cocked his gun and aimed it right at him; “pull that lever kid and I’ll pop a hole through your brains so hard they’ll paint the wall like a Jackson Pollock,” his gold tooth glinted as he grinned wickedly.

The imp timidly backed away.

Husk bared his fangs; “leave _immediately_. Or face the wrath of the _Radio Demon_ ; he’s coming next.”

 _That_ made the kitchen staff scamper off like the plague.

Husk snorted.

Angel calmly stepped through the puddles of grease and dirty dish water on the floor, his heels clacking with authority. The spider carefully peeked through the small port window into the main dinning area.  
“They’re _all_ there Husk. Second table to the left closer to the washrooms. The place is dead other than that.”

“I see ‘em Angel. They must’ve bought out the joint for the evening. I don’t see Tai Cheese though—“

“There he is. He just came back from the bar... what’s the plan hun?”

“I’m think’in I’ll introduce myself from this entrance. Shake ‘em up a little. There’s a hall to our right here— than two doors down is the employee entrance from the front of the place; you park yourself there and cut ‘em off from their escape route. After I get them all pissed off from the front, then you step out.”

“Then I go in all guns a blazein' eh?”

“All _six_ arms spitting bullets sweetheart.”

“ _Ooohhhh~_ this is gonna be good.”

“Just be careful not to hit me with your lead, ok doll.”

“Just make sure you duck in time babe. Cat-like reflexes and all.”

“Cheeky.”

“You gonna punish me _daddy~_?” The spider teased.

Husk suddenly yanked him down by his tie and gave him a searing kiss.  
“Get in position Angel.”

Angel was momentarily stunned, a pink blush coloured his cheeks. A sly grin spread; “yes sir Husky. I will definitely get in _position_ — than later I’ll show you some more of my favourite _‘positions’_ sweetheart,” he teased with a seductive roll of his hips into Husk’s. It pleased the spider greatly to feel how hard his boyfriend already was.

Husk quirked a feathered brow.

Angel tenderly pecked his cheek;  
“You practically gift wrapped that for me baby.”

“I know. Let’s get this done Legs.”

“Hey, be careful... I’m _serious_ ,” the spider said softly.

“Right back at you love,” the cat smiled.

Tai Cheese, or just plain Wallace as he was known by close piers, sat amongst his crew at the dinner table.  
He stared at his whiskey, entranced by the amber liquid, this was his fourth drink. Maybe he should call it quits? He lifted the glass with his tarse and cupped the cold drink. _"To hell with it,"_ he thought. He downed the alcohol in two gulps. He smacked his mandibles at the harsh taste.

Business was doing good.

Mr. Valentino was _very_ pleased with the most recent deal that he’d made with the Coke brothers.  
All his hard work was paying off.

Val even said he’d reward him with a small portion of the profits and even give him a night with one of his performers.  
He asked for Missey— she’s a good lay.  
He was _really_ looking forward to later, after a night of cards he will need to take out some stress on a slutty hoe.

Tai’s crew were all busy chowing down on their early dinner. Their obnoxious chewing and murmuring were starting to give him a headache.  
He wanted his ribs. He hated being the last one to get his order. He had his gun cocked under the table, he was more than ready to shoot the waiter as soon as he delivered his meal.

The back kitchen door swished open.

Tai expected to see the miserable little imp waiter scamper up to their table and beg for mercy with his dinner. He didn’t even bother to look up.

But when no imp came, Tai Cheese managed to drag his gaze from his empty glass.

A winged cat in a crisp cut red and black suit stood in the back area.

Tai Cheese stood up, his gang took notice and all turned to stare at the cat.

His amber eyes glowed menacingly against their black backdrops.  
Husker bared his fangs and flexed his claws.  
“You _all_ shouldn’t be here,” he growled.

Tai’s mandibles shifted into a grin.  
“Says who pussy? No one’s here pal. For all you know _I_ might be the owner here.”

“No you’re not.”

The ruby mantis twitched at the call on his bluff.  
“I suggest you watch that tongue of yours _cat_. I can easily have it removed and used as sand paper for my kitchen reno.”

Husk didn’t even bat an eye at the threat.  
“I know _exactly_ who you are. Tai Cheese. Valentino has gotten sloppy with his drug dropping location.”  
The cat spread out his large wings.  
His distinctive feather patterns making it more than clear who he was.

Tai felt himself tremble.

The Radio Demon’s henchman.

This was _NOT_ good at all.

“You’ve been trespassing on the Radio Demon’s territory. This will be your last gathering, _EVER_.”  
Husk began to stalk towards them.

All the gang were up from their seats now.  
Several guns were cocked and pointed at the cat.  
Tai Cheese would get them (or just himself really, goons were easy to come by these days) out of this mess with his silver tongue.  
“Now _kitty_. This wouldn’t be a smart move on _your_ part here. We have you out gunned. You coming to this meeting with out a pistol was a rather foolish move. The Radio Demon should’ve decked you out with tools before he sent you out to us. Why don’t we make a deal here: you let _us_ stay, finish our dinner, and then we will all be on our merry way back to Val. Or _you_ can take one more step closer and I’ll be presenting Mr. Valentino with a new fur coat with a few button holes.”

The cat didn’t visibly react.  
He took another step closer.

Tai Cheese raised his gun to shoot;  
“Your loss kitty.”

The steady confident clack of high heels coming from behind them broke the tension.  
“Not if _I_ have any say on the matter Wallace,” came a tenor voice that oozed with charisma.

Husk grinned evilly.

Tai Cheese and his gang spun around and came face to face with Angel Dust: Val’s prized slut... dressed in a suit that mirrored the cat’s.

The spider’s eyes were glowing neon pink.

His gold tooth glinted as he menacingly smiled.

All six arms were extended, armed with pistols, tommy guns and rifles.

 _“EAT LEAD BITCHES!”_ He declared merrily.

Bullets rained down on them.

The gang members fell like a tidal wave.  
Blood splattered everywhere.

Husk stayed low and raced to the men who were trying to shield themselves with the bodies of their dead buddies. The cat made quick work of them by slicing through their knee caps with his claws.  
Angel then pelted them with bullets. It was a quick and effective system.

Tai Cheese tried to find cover under the dinning table.

Husk flipped it over with his wings.

Tai raised his tarse in surrender.  
The cocking of a tommy gun by his antenna made him cower and piss himself in fear.  
“Angel Dust, I should’ve figured you’d climb out of whatever hole you’ve been hiding out of. Valentino has a score to settle with _you_ — you ungrateful fag—“

**BANG!**

The hole blasted through Tai Cheese’s head gushed blood and bits of brain matter decorated the underside of the dinning table.

“Punk asshole. And, for the record: nobody calls Husker _kitty_ except fa _ME!_ He’s _MY_ kitty!” Angel snarled.  
He went to blast another hole in the mantis’s head, but Husk grabbed unto his wrist and softly drew his gun down.

The silence was deafening.

The casino was going to need some hefty repairs to make it serviceable again.  
The pool of blood gathering on the floor guaranteed that the flooring would need to be completely gutted.

The whole gang was dead.  
Exterminated, just like Alastor requested.

“You did good Angel,” Husk said sincerely.

Angel glowed at the praise;  
“Really? Ya mean it?”

“Absolutely. You were _spectacular_ doll.”

Angel looked like he was gonna cry, despite how wide he was smiling.

Husk chuckled. “C’mere beautiful.”  
The cat grabbed the spider by the waist and romantically dipped him before giving him a steamy kiss.

Angel’s face was a delightful shade of pink when Husk pulled back to look down at him. Coming out of his stunned state Angel dropped his guns; they clanked to the floor as he slid his arms around his kitty’s neck with a sultry smile.

“I love you— ya little pink terror,” Husk said softly.

Angel drew him down for another kiss. Breathing heavy this time due to the length of the kiss, Angel gasped as he nuzzled noses with Husk.  
“I love ya too— my big strong kitty cat.”

They stayed like that for another moment.  
Totally engrossed in each other.

“How’s your back doing love?”

“I’ll live. Don’t worry about me. You weigh as much as grapes sweetheart.”

“My, you really are a charmer. Ya know... I was kinda not joking when I was talking about showin' ya some ‘positions’ later. What do ya say dear?”

“I’m game if you are.”

“ _Husker~_ you have _no_ idea how hard it’s been seeing you in this suit— looking all threatening and feral...”

“If it’s as _hard_ as I am right now than yeah— I _know_ the feelin',” the cat purred as he directed one of the spider’s hands unto the obvious hard-on in his pants.

Angel batted his lashes; “ _ooohhh~_ is this all because of little ol’ me?” He cooed as he gripped his kitty through his dress slacks.

Husk purred even louder in confirmation.

“Husker and Angel Dust! My chums! This has got to be a new record for the most kills in less than an hour! Hohoho you boys really out did yourselves! Truly hit ‘em out of the park,” came the ever recognizable cheerful tone of the radio overlord.

Husk and Angel froze.  
Both turned their eyes to see Alastor standing prim and proper to their left.

“Smiles... how long have you been there for?” The spider asked slowly.

“Right after you popped that insect’s ugly head with lead my six armed friend— _great_ show that was chap!”

“And then you just— you just _stood_ there!” Husk asked incredulously.

The deer just smiled wider.  
“I would greatly appreciate if you two would continue with your _'canoodling'_ else where. Preferably _not_ next to my dinner.”

Angel and Husk looked back at each other.  
They shared a small smile.

“So this is making ya _uncomfortable_ smiles?” Angel asked innocently as he tightened his grip on Husk’s dick, causing him to moan.

Alastor’s red eyes twitched.

Husk managed to gain his voice as he watched his spider grin wickedly. Husk couldn’t help not to grin evily back. The cat gripped Angel by the waist and thrusted the spider’s hips up into his causing the spider to moan loudly as their hard-ons pressed together.  
“Does that make you have _indigestion_ Al?” Husk managed to gasp out with a laugh.

Alastor’s neck began to bend and his smile twitched. “Don’t _push_ it you two,” he buzzed seriously.

“Ok, ok, we’ll stop tormenting you Al,” Angel chuckled as Husk stood him up on his feet. They stood an inch apart from the other.

“Is that _better_ boss?” Husk snorted.

Al just hummed as he finally took stock of the bodies on the floor. “I suppose so... you two are free to go. You both did a good job.”  
He went to raise his hand to teleport them back to the hotel—

“Wait!” Angel exclaimed.

Alastor paused.

Husk turned to his spider in surprise; “what is it Angie?”

“There is a full rack of ribs and a cherry pie in the kitchen— it’d be a waste ta leave all that there. Whatcha say Husky? You wanna have some ribs and pie in bed with me?” he said with a pleading look.

Husk chuckled, “that sounds fine with me. Go grab what you want Legs, we’ll wait for ya.”

Angel eagerly raced back to the kitchen.

“The spider likes his food huh?” The deer commented.

Husk brushed off his suit label, “he’s Italian” he murmured endearingly as an answer.

The spider raced back to them with both sets of arms holding his prizes— ribs on a plater in one, and the pie in the other set.  
“I’m ready now!” He extended his third set of arms and grasped unto his boyfriend’s hand.  
Husk chuckled; “teleport us into our room Al, if you can— we’re _not_ sharing this feast with anybody” he teased.

The deer snapped his fingers and his two henchmen were teleported back home.  
_"Now that the pre dinner theatrics are done— I can feast in peace,"_ he hummed to himself.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year people!  
> I couldn’t help but to think about how sad Angel looked after Val told him off in the Dirty Healings comic.
> 
> 🕷💕🐈


	4. ...it has powers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From sweet to... utterly bizarre...

Charlie could say, with _complete_ honesty, she was pleased with how things were going in her little piece of Heaven.

The hotel had a _very_ slow and rocky start.  
But all beautiful pearls take time to form. Just like the saying goes: _"slow and steady wins the race!"_ Her hotel was just a cute little tortoise with a happy gait!

The bubbly princess flipped through the pages of the book she was reading. She loved, _loved, **loved**_ pouring over motivational books from the living world. They were always so full of hope. Charlie _needed_ hope, every little tendril she could get. It soothed her soul.

Charlie carefully placed her colourful bookmark at the start of the new chapter; it’s bold message of **_“you can do it beautiful!”_** never failed to make her smile.  
The princess of Hell hugged her book to her chest and contently gazed around at her found-family all lazing around the main living area of their home.

Alastor was peacefully sitting in the wingback chair to Charlie’s left, his cane stood beside the armrest playing soft swinging jazz songs. A smile still pulled his mouth, but it was a calm version of his usual maniacal one.  
Charlie dodged her gaze away from the cover of the book the radio overlord was reading— she was _more_ than ok to not have her peaceful image of the deer shattered by whatever _disturbing_ topic he was engrossed in.

Niffty and Vaggie were seated together at the coffee table in front of her; a giant million piece jigsaw puzzle sat a quarter done between them. From what Charlie could see, it looked like the puzzle was a scene from one of the living world’s fairy tales. She was _SO_ happy to see how focused and content the little cyclops was. And she was _ALWAYS_ happy when her girlfriend had a new friend.

Fat Nuggets lay contently in front of the blazing fire place. He’d had a big bowl of cherries earlier and was taking a cute little snooze to shake off his cherry-high. Charlie’s eyes twinkled at the pig; as his self proclaimed _‘godmother’_ she would gladly feed him all the cherries in Hell to keep him this happy.

The princess turned to her right and gripped her book tighter to her chest with glee. " _Now, these two—"_

Husk slouched on the sofa as he scrolled on his phone. She gave him the evening off from tending the bar and he actually decided to _stay_ in the common room with everyone! Charlie was _SO_ thrilled! The cat’s whole demeanour screamed relaxed. He gave a tired yawn, but Charlie caught his amber eyes sneaking a glance at the ex-porn star reclining on him. She had _him_ to thank for keeping the grumpy cat around them more.

Angel Dust had his head leaning against the bar-cat’s hip as he lay on the sofa. He was intently poured over his fashion magazine. He was _soooo_ chilled out. The spider was wearing a flattering pink paisley button up blouse and a flowing calf-length skirt, the long socks with the little piggy designs were the final touches that just made it so... so... _Angel_.  
A _happy_ Angel.

Charlie felt _super_ proud of her first test subject!

It took some ( _‘adjusting’ would be the best word to describe it_ ) when Angel and Husk’s relationship became a thing. They certainly had no shame in how relentless physical they could be... well, now that Charlie looks at it, it is _Angel Dust_ — and that explains _everything._  
She watched them for a few moments, she almost cooed ( _only once this time!_ ) at how at ease they were together.

Husk looked like he was about to melt into the sofa and fall asleep. His body language was ‘putty’ as he lounged there.

That changed very, _very_ quickly.

He stopped scrolling on his phone.

His whole body stiffened.

Amber eyes, once honeyed and soft, where wide and appeared to be gazing into another distant dimension.  
A strange strangled sound escaped from his throat before he instantly grabbed his mouth like he was about to throw up.

Angel instantly sat up.  
“Husker?” He called seriously.

Husk didn’t seem to even register that his name was called. The cat leapt off of the sofa and raced out of the room like it was on fire.  
The telltale *ping* of the elevator door opening could then be heard.

The spider picked up his boyfriend’s forgotten phone. Heterochromic eyes widened, he tossed his magazine away and jumped up.

Charlie was instantly concerned.  
(" _I just had to curse the evening by being SO happy about things!"_ ) “Angel what happ—?”

The elevator door pinged again.

Husk stomped into the room.  
He was gasping and clawing at his face.  
“....It’s _not_ there....” he rasped.

Charlie dropped her book on the floor and was about to go to the cat— but the pink spider made a halting motion with his hand.

Angel’s expression was _dead_ serious.

Charlie stayed put.

Angel slowly approached his lover, keeping a careful distance but with his four hands out in a peaceful gesture. “Husker? Husk-honey? Can you hear me?” He asked gently.

The cat was hyperventilating:  
“... _not_ there.... it’s _not_ there!....” he kept muttering in a crazed manner. He dug his claws harder into his fur.

Charlie was starting to get worried that he’d draw blood with how hard he was gripping his head. She looked to Vaggie and Niffty; they looked just as concerned as she felt.

Alastor was still happily reading in his chair.

No one made a sound as Angel got even closer to the frantic cat:  
“I’m gonna touch ya now Husky— nice and slow. It’s me, remember me? Your Angel,” he soothed as he placed his hands on Husk’s shoulders. He gently squeezed, and the cat’s frantic eyes finally settled on the spider.

“Breathe baby. In and out... in and out... that’s it Husky, breathe in and out,” Angel coaxed gently.

Husk was still grasping at his head, but not as hard as before. He followed Angel’s example and took in some deep breathes. His trembling lessened a bit.

Charlie held her breathe as she watched them.

“It’s _not_ there,” Husk rasped.

A look of realization came over Angel;  
“What do ya mean? It should still be in the corner of the room.”

“It’s _gone_... it’s not there... I _need_ it...” the cat whimpered.

 _"Is Husk— about to cry??!!!"_ The princess was now starting to get scared. Husk _NEVER_ cried!— at least not publicly as far as she knew.

Angel began to frantically look around the room. He worried his bottom lip between his sharp teeth. Finally his eyes zeroed in on the empty puzzle box lid on the table.  
Without releasing Husk, the spider reached out his socked foot and forcefully kicked at the table.  
Tiny puzzle pieces and the box fell to the floor.

Vaggie and Niffty were too stunned to object.

Angel toed the box closer to him. He then hefted Husk up by his arms and spun them both around so that the cat’s back was to them all.

He maneuvered the feline to have both feet standing in the box.

The spider, now clutching unto the cat at the shoulders and the waist, paused and analytically looked over his boyfriend.

Charlie was throughly confused by this point.

After a moment the spider tutted.  
“Shit. It’s not big enough,“ Angel muttered seriously.

A determined expression coloured the spider’s face.  
He extended his third set of arms, and forcefully tore open his blouse. Buttons flew everywhere.  
Niffty didn’t even flinch at the mess on the floor, she remained frozen in her spot.

After exposing his whole torso, Angel than yanked Husk forward. The cat’s face was now totally buried in Angel’s bountiful chest fluff.

Vaggie turned to Charlie; _‘what the hell?’_ was written all over her face.

The Princess shrugged her shoulders, she was completely lost too.  
She turned back to the boys.

Husk’s whole body wasn’t ridged and stiff anymore.  
Shaky claws slid around Angel’s back.  
The stressed cat’s whole being than _melted_ into the pink spider.

Husk’s rasping turned into a drowned out scream of emotional frustration.

Angel’s fluff was surprisingly soundproof.

Angel held Husk tightly to himself, his top set of hands carding through the fur on the cat’s head.  
“It’s ok baby. _Ssshhhhh_. Just let it all out. _Sssshhhh_. There, there Husky-kitty.” The spider soothed.

Husk continued to scream.

Angel just stood there, completely engrossed in his boyfriend. He continued to card his hands through Husk’s fur, his second and third sets of arms rubbing soothing circles into the feline’s back and waist.

No one made a sound.  
Charlie sat _perfectly_ still.

Angel bowed his head and pressed his lips to the top of Husk’s head. The spider hummed a soft slow tune that broke up the smothered screams of the cat.

Finally Husk stopped.

From her angle behind the feline; Charlie saw feathered brows peek out from the pink fluff. Angel’s expression melted from serious and concentrated to soothing and smiling.

“Hi Husky,” Angel murmured softly.

“ _Nnaaaggghhhh_ ,” Husk grunted.

“Do you feel kinda better?”

“ _Uummmpppffffttt_.”

“Ok. I’m glad ta hear it.”

“ _Ssssnnneeeaaauuugghhh_.”

“I’m sorry ya had to see that though.”

“ _Mmmmmeeeeeooffffttt_.”

“No— it wasn’t _too_ bad this time. Ya didn’t hurt anyone or yourself this time.”

“ _Mmmmpppphhhhh_.”

“I’m gonna go through the settings on yer phone and add a whole new list of 'block-out' words.”

“ _Hhhmmmmppphhhhhttttt_.”

“It _has_ to be done baby. I don’t wantchya ta suffer like this every time things like that pop up in ya feed.”

“ _Rrraaaaauuggghhhhhppttt_.”

“I have no idea what happened to it love. It was there the last time I looked.”

“ _Hhhuuuuuummmmmmpppptttt_.”

“Don’t be silly babe. I highly doubt anyone would _‘purposely’_ steal it from you,” the spider said sweetly.  
The look Angel gave to the rest of the room was enough to make souls spontaneously combust in fear.

Charlie felt needlessly guilty.  
Even though she _didn’t_ do anything, she still felt guilty.

Angel turned his attention back to his cat; he smiled and than nuzzled his nose against Husk’s. The feline’s tail wagged in response as he reburied his face in Angel’s fluff. The spider chortled happily.

“Why don’t we take ya upstairs Husky. I can draw ya a bath and put that fruity soap that ya like in it— whatcha say hun?”

“ _Mmmrrrppphhhhhh_.”

“Yes, you _do_ like the bubbles. Don’t kid ya’self kitty. It’s cute.”

“ _Uuuhhhhheerrrpphhhh_.”

“Sure— I’ll join ya if ya want.”

“ _Mmeerpphhh_.”

“ _Aww_ babe. I love ya too.”

“ _Hhhmmmpphhhh_.”

“C’mon than Husky,” Angel hoisted the feline up off of his feet and out of the puzzle box. Husk buried his face into the pink spider’s neck and wrapped his legs around his waist. Husk’s tail swished contently as Angel carried him a few steps.  
“You too Nuggie. C’mon baby-pie!”  
The pig instantly woke up to his daddy’s summon, he trotted over to follow.  
“Let’s go make Papa feel better Nuggie. He needs to be spoiled right now,” Angel murmured as Husk nuzzled his collar bone.  
Nuggets’ happily oinked in agreement.

“ _Hhhmmmmppphhh_.”

“—don’t worry Husk-honey. Angie will fix this whole thing for ya. We’ll find ya a new cardboard castle. I promise you it’ll be even _betta_ than the old one.”

“ _Mmmpppphhhh~ppppuuuuuurrrrrrrr_.”

“Yeah. I’d do _anything_ for ya baby. Hey, maybe this new one could be big enough for _both_ of us! Whatcha say, ya wanna share?”

“ _~Pppppppuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrr~_ “

“Sounds good ta me too.”

With a swish of his skirt, Angel carried Husk (rather easily from what Charlie could see _— "huh, who knew the spider could lift?"_ ) out of the room with his piggy trotting dutifully behind.

Once the *ping* of the elevator was heard and the doors closed solidly; the ladies all turned to each other.

“What. Was. That?” Vaggie asked with her good eye twitching.

“I dunno Vaggie. Whatever that was Angel knew how to deal with it though... that’s a _good_ thing... right?”  
The princess asked as she picked up her book.

“ _Cardboard kingdom???!!!_ ” The woman asked incredulously.

“Yeeeaaahhh. I’m not too sure what that meant either Vaggie,” Charlie agreed as she looked at the crumpled puzzle box lid sitting lonely in the middle of the floor.

“I’ve seen Husk have moments like that before. Usually it takes a lot longer to snap him out of it... and requires a _lot_ of cheap booze. It was nice of Mr. Angel to help him,” Niffty said with a smile.

“Yeah. I guess that _is_ an improvement,” Vaggie said as she mulled it over.

“Who knew Mr. Angel’s fluff had powers,” Niffty said in star struck awe.

“I _beg_ your pardon!” Vaggie spluttered.

Charlie quirked her brow. The cyclops did have a point. Husk certainly calmed down after being ‘fluffed.’

“Hun?”

Charlie snapped out of her thoughts; “yeah?”

“I am _not_ shoving my face in that man’s chest the next time I’m upset.”

“Whhaaa?”

“You were _thinking_ it!” Vaggie said seriously.

Charlie sheepishly smiled.  
 _"There goes a new therapy method."_

“I do so _love_ evening shows! It really gets the mind going during the witching hour,” Alastor said cheerfully.

The ladies all turned to the Radio overlord.

The deer still sat happily in his chair, the swinging jazz music still playing.

“You’ve been _unusually_ quiet through this whole ordeal,” Vaggie said with great suspicion.

“Why would I interrupt good ol’ entertainment my dear?” He countered with a grin.

“Oh, I don’t know. One of your henchman was having an — ‘attack’ of sorts and you didn’t do _anything_ about it?” She countered.

“That’s my pink associate’s responsibility,” he hummed easily with a wide smile.

Charlie scrutinized the deer demon.  
She _really_ wanted to know what was taken from Husk now. It had to be _super_ important for even Angel to acknowledge its use... and if it kept Husk from getting all upset...

“Do _you_ happen to know what was taken from Husk?” She asked pointedly.

Alastor nimbly licked his index finger and turned the page of his book.  
“It could _possibly_ be the wine box that Husker has hoarded to use as an environmental escape from his post traumatic episodes... but I am not one hundred precent certain my dear.”

Charlie found that _really_ hard to believe.

 _"... I think we’re due to get a new bar cooler. The box for that should be more than big enough,"_ the princess of Hell concluded.

***

The Television overlord gazed upon the package in his office with great interest.

Vox has received lots of fan mail before. But none of it was quite this large. He was very curious.  
Ok... he was kind of _excited_ too... sue him.  
Vox liked getting gifts! He was always _giving_ gifts to selfish bitches ( _—Val—_ ) so it was rather nice to get appreciated every once and a while.

Ignoring the beeping of his phone ( _most likely Val complaining about how bored he was and how he wanted Vox to come home and sex things up_ ) Vox ripped open the brown paper packaging.

His screen quirked when he saw the scuffed up wine box underneath.

He sliced the packing tape with his claws.

He eagerly pulled away the “tissue paper”.

_"Huh— that’s odd. Why is it wrapped in plastic tarp?"_

Vox pulled away the last of the tarp.

The bloody hollowed out body that greeted him made Vox instantly freeze.

It was a ruby mantis... what was left of it anyways. It’s body parts all neatly packed in tight; head rested on top, decorated with a large bullet hole in the middle.

Wallace lay _deader_ than dead in the box.

A note was pinned to the mantis’s half eaten mandible:

_**“Learn to tame that moth.** _   
_**Next time it may be HIM in the box.** _   
_**—A”** _

Vox sighed.  
So much for wining, dining and banging later.  
Val was in **_so_** much shit.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🕷💕🐈


	5. From the view of the cherry bowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through little piggy eyes...

He was a good boy.

The best boy.

The _best-est_ best baby piggy boy in all of Hell.

That’s what his Pink Daddy would always tell him. His Pink Daddy was really smart.

He was spoiled. Fat Nuggets knew it. But what was the harm when it made his Daddy so happy.His Pink Daddy was always so sad; he’d try to hide it, but Nuggets could sense it.

He didn’t like living at the studio much. He would always have to hide under the bed when his Daddy was working.

Pink Daddy worked a lot. Fat Nuggets missed seeing him.

His Pink Daddy would always come “home” looking totally exhausted and smelling like smoke, sweat and strangers. Nuggets didn’t like that very much— he didn’t think his Pink Daddy liked it either.

So Fat Nuggets made sure he was a good boy. Not making a mess, using the litter box, staying in the bathtub when his Daddy had to have strangers over.

He never liked it when the strangers came over. They would say nasty things to his Daddy— and he would have to act like he enjoyed it.

Fat Nuggets knew he didn’t like it, Pink Daddy’s voice sounded _so_ different when he was working. Daddy would always cry and hug himself when the strangers left.

Nuggets always tried to help, he thinks he did an ok job of it. He managed to make his Pink Daddy smile a good majority of the time. It helped that he was cute. Daddy liked cute things.

He was happy when they moved out of there.

The blonde lady gave his Daddy a big room. Nuggets liked all the extra running space. The blonde lady was nice too. The blonde lady’s partner was all right— a bit cranky, but she was all right. The deer man made Nuggets nervous. His smile was too wide and he smelt of blood. His Daddy made sure he kept away from him. The tiny duster lady was nice; he’d never meet someone close to his height before— it was really odd.

Then there was the cat.

His Pink Daddy **_really_** liked that cat.

His Daddy seemed more like himself with the cat. He always sounded really happy with him.

Nuggets liked it when his Daddy was happy. The cat made Daddy happy— so Nuggets liked the cat.

The cat also had food behind that tall counter of his. He had cherries. Cherries were the **_absolute best!_**

His Daddy got the cat to babysit him when he had to work. He was grumpy... a little touchy... and smelt strongly of booze. But he was very nice. His scary claws give really good back scratches. He had **_cherries!_ **and he would _share_ them! It was _thee_ best!

Pink Daddy still had to go back to work.

He would always come home really late... still smelling like smoke, sweat and strangers.

He most times smelt like tears too...

_But..._

Now Fat Nuggets had an ally.

With their combined strengths; the cat and Nuggets were able to make his Pink Daddy happy again.  
  


He was having a big bowl of cherries when he saw his Daddy and the cat kiss each other.

Pink Daddy has been kissed before— awful strangers who grabbed, yanked, smacked and slobbered.

This looked _way_ different. Better. _Definitely_ better.

The cat was gentle with his Daddy.

Tender. Cautious. **_Loving._**

He liked this cat more and more now.

Fat Nuggets had followed them when they went to the room together. They didn’t go to his Daddy’s room— but Nuggets knew where he had to go when his Daddy was with someone. He hid under the bed the whole time.

This time sounded different too. His Pink Daddy sounded different— he sounded like himself. He sounded very _**very**_ happy.

The cat sounded happy too... he purred lots and lots.

He was pulled out from under the bed and was allowed to cuddle with the both of them afterwards— that _NEVER_ happened when his Daddy had to be with strangers!

Stranger also never stayed the whole time either, or continued to stay the _next_ time, and the time _after_ that...

The cat became his Kitty Papa.

Fat Nuggets liked his Kitty Papa a _lot_. Not just because he had cherries... but that was still a big part.

He’s not too sure what happened.

But Pink Daddy was home all the time now. Kitty Papa was no longer grumpy. Daddy and Papa were always together.

They leave the hotel together and always came back together with big grins.

His Pink Daddy wasn’t coming home smelling like smoke, sweat and strangers anymore.

He smelt like Papa. And Papa smelt like Daddy.

It was comforting.

Nuggets sat up from his attack on the cherry bowl. He had to be careful, the bar was rather high up from the floor. But his Daddy and Papa were there— they’d alway keep him safe.

Currently his Pink Daddy had his crime hat sitting in front of him on the bar. He looked annoyed; “I’m bummed that the feather got lost. It doesn’t look the same anymore,” he muttered.

His Kitty Papa put down the glass he was cleaning. He looked thoughtful. “It doesn’t look that bad. It still looks classy Angie.”

His Daddy smiled, “I know Husky. It’s silly really... I’m being silly about it—”

“If it’s buggin' ya than it’s not anything to brush off. Here, let me see it babe—“

“Ok.”

Papa put the hat on Daddy’s head.

Even Nuggets thought something was missing. Who would have thought a small white feather could leave such a big presence.

Kitty Papa held his chin as he looked at Daddy. “Ya right sweetheart. It is missing something,” he finally agreed.

Pink Daddy sighed. It wasn’t a sad sigh though— just resigned. “I guess I can find another feather— maybe something other than white—“

Kitty Papa hummed in thought. Then he looked like had an idea.

Fat Nuggets watched as his Papa raised one of his big wings and plucked out one of his colourful feathers.

Kitty Papa hissed loudly.

Pink Daddy was alarmed; “ _Husk!_ What are you—“

Papa presented the medium sized feather to Daddy like it was a flower. “Here,” he grumbled.

Daddy looked stunned, “Husk—?”

“It can replace the missing one,” Papa said. His cheeks were red.

Pink Daddy’s cheeks were red now too; “Oh Husker,” he said softly.

Daddy took the feather gently from Papa’s claws.

The feather was red with a black stripe, the tip was white. One side was an orange heart, the other side had a white ace.

Nuggets’ Pink Daddy got even redder in the cheeks, he took his crime hat off of his head and tucked the shaft of the feather securely into the black band. He than placed the hat back on his head. 

Nuggets thought it looked good.

Kitty Papa shifted from one foot to the other, he was getting _even_ redder— if that was even possible at this moment.

Fat Nuggets looked back and forth between his owners. The silence was killing him.

His Pink Daddy acted first. He clambered over the bar counter in a rush.

“ _Angel!_ what are ya _doing?!_ ”

Daddy made it over the bar and pulled Papa into all four of his arms.

Nuggets grunted happily as his Papa returned the hug. They melted into each other. It looked cozy.

“I **_love_** it! I love it _so_ much Husky!” Pink Daddy giggled.

Kitty Papa chuckled; “I’m glad you approve.”

“Damn right I do. This is _perfect!_ ”

“Yeah— it looks good on ya.”

“Teehee~ I’m wearin' my man’s token. This is _so_ romantic!”

“ _Phhfft_ —You’re crazy Legs.”

“Ah Yeah! Crazy about _you!_ ”

Daddy pulled Papa in for a kiss.

When Daddy went to release Papa— Papa brought a hand up to his neck and drew Daddy in for another kiss.

“I’m crazy about you too Angel,” Kitty Papa murmured with a smirk.

Fat Nuggets tipped over the cherry bowl that he was sitting in. He trotted over to the edge of the bar. He squealed. He wanted in on the cuddles too.

“Aawww~ c’mere baby. Papa and I aren’t forgetting ya,” Daddy cooed as he picked him up with his second pair of arms.

Pink Daddy brought him in between him and Kitty Papa.

Kitty Papa snorted a laugh before enclosing their group embrace with his big wings.

Fat Nuggets was quit happy to be squished between all that chest fluff.

He had cherries, a happy Pink Daddy and a Kitty Papa that loved him.

_Life is good._

_***_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would try something really different with this chapter. Let me know what you think... (maybe another one like it will come up in the future.)
> 
> 🐖💕🕷💕🐈


	6. Sticky toes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning to love yourself can be hard, sometimes it requires some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this might be going a little out of character... but... I am sorry... he's a SPIDER! and I just can't help myself.

Angel Dust adjusted his grip and hefted himself another foot up off the floor.

His neon pink exercise tank top slid haphazardly down his left shoulder; tight black leather booty short-shorts and thigh high stiletto boots completed the ensemble and made the spider feel sporty-sexy.The bassy club music he had playing softy in the background provided the audio cues to his next dance position. Even though he didn’t need to pole dance anymore to make a living— he enjoyed the activity. It was great exercise. It kept his spine limber and his limbs strong.

It was only an added bonus that Husker liked to watch him dance.

Angel would give his Husk a private performance anytime.

As just a “just because” present, the bar-cat had gotten the brass pole and secured it to the ceiling and floor in the open part of their bedroom. The whole thing was a huge surprise to the spider. The stuttering, blushing cat trying to brush off the ‘more’ than thoughtful gift was beyond adorable. Angel will never forget it. He wondered how that conversation went; Husk would’ve had to ask the girls if he could do that. Charlie was probably the one who allowed it, he couldn’t see Vaggie agreeing to it— or maybe Husk just didn’t give a damn and just installed it anyways. That was more his boyfriend’s style.

It didn’t matter to Angel.

As soon as Husk presented it to him that one fateful evening, Angel made sure to put it to good use right away.It made for some really _hot_ foreplay.

He made sure to glance over his shoulder to make sure that the cat was still watching.

_"Yup. He still is. My pretty kitty-man."_

Husk was watching intently from his spot sitting on the edge of the dresser. His amber eyes soft and thoughtful. It made Angel rather tickled to know that he could make the grumpy bar-cat look like that.

The spider flipped himself upside down and bent his legs out horizontally, he kept himself suspended easily by just a three hand hold of the shiny pole. Using his free hand he flirtishly blew a kiss in his boyfriend’s direction.

Angel internally cheered as he saw the slight pink blush touch the cat’s cheeks.

Husk chuckled. “Yer not even shaking?”

“Nope. I’m a pro at this Husky.”

“Impressive.”

“ _Aww~_ thank you baby! I used to shake when I first started.”

“When did you start dancing?” Husk asked with interest as he turned the music down lower so that it wouldn’t interrupt them.

Angel flipped himself right side up, he bent his back outwards and smoothly spun down.It was really graceful in Husk’s eyes.

“I began to do it when I was alive. There was a club my pops skimmed money from; the ladies put on shows for the guys every weekday evening and twice a day on weekends. I dunno... it looked like fun ta me and they just had a confidence about them that I envied. They were supa’ nice and taught me a few tricks. I had to keep it a secret from my family though... pops couldn’t have a 'pansy' son. I was never caught... and then when I fell here... I dunno. I just ended up at the strip club and when they saw that I knew some moves they decided to take me on. Valentino scouted me out that way...” Angel explained softly. He hooked his leg around the pole and fluidly twirled around.

Husk lazily slid off of his perch and stalked up to the spider. Due to the eight inch stilettos his boyfriend was much more taller than usual, Husk tilted his head up and rested his chin on the exposed pink fluff of Angel’s chest. Angel grinned down at him and bent his head to kiss the cat between the eyebrows.

Husk’s tail swished happily.His wing’s feathers rustled.

Angel slid his arms around his kitty’s shoulders, leaning against the pole with a pleased sigh.

“It’s pretty. Your dancing... it suits you,” Husk said softly with a slight blush, his arms came up to wrap around Angel’s slim waist.

“Thank you. That means a lot to me.”

A comfortable silence took over. The cat and spider just leaning against each other. Angel liked these moments.

“And ya do it in sky-high heels? Aren’t you worried about twisting or rolling an ankle Angie?” Husk asked with genuine curiosity.

Angel chuckled. “You don’t start dancing in heels right away Husky. That’s just askin' for accidents to happen. When you’re a rookie ya do it bare foot first, or that’s what the ladies in the club told me. Once ya get your groove then you can graduate to pumps than to wedge heels and then ya can move up to taller heels.”

“Stilettos?”

“I got _really_ good at it.”

“Colour me impressed. I don’t think I could even move an _inch_ in those things,” Husk murmured as he pulled away to look down at the aforementioned foot wear.

Angel hummed in thought. “I think you’d look damn sexy,” he concluded with a raised brow.

“Phhfftt—Yeah sure,” Husk joked.

“I’m _serious_ babe!”

“Ok~ ok~ I’ll take ya word on it doll.”

“Humph! Ya better kitty. I know my stuff.”

“Yeah, ya sure do.” 

Husk drew the spider’s face down for a chaste peck on the lips. His facial expression indicated to Angel that he was thinking deeply about something.

“What’s going through that handsome head of yours Husky?” He cooed.

Husk looked away for a moment. He looked unsure. Angel waited for him to collect his thoughts. “I just— it just came ta mind. I dunno... you don’t _have_ to show off to me. I know you’re good. _More_ than good even. I just never see you do it bare footed... maybe that might be more comfortable for ya...” Husk looked back up at him and a blush burned at his cheeks; “never mind. You don’t have to answer that... you can do whatever you want however ya want. It was stupid—“

“It’s not stupid Husk,” Angel said with a small smile. He always found the cat’s flustered antics adorably cute.

Angel took the winged-feline’s hands in his and lead them over to the bed.They sat side by side in silence for a brief moment. Angel bit his lower lip as the memory came back to him in hazy chunks.

“Look. Angel, sweetheart, you don’t hav—“

“You’re right Husk. But I _want_ to... I don’t mind, really I don’t.”

The cat’s feathered eyebrow raised in question. He waited for his boyfriend to continue.

Angel sighed as he reached down and began to pull off his long boots; “I was a rookie at the studio. It was after Val scouted me— it was probably a good sixty or so years back. I was just in training— hadn’t performed in public as a 'studio dancer' yet. All the dancers were gathered together one evening for inspection, some big-top investors were comin' by to scope out the new meat— tryin' to predict who’d be the next top slut. The inspection was brutal. You had to just stand there, buck naked, while a bunch of sleazy business punks called out all your physical flaws and called ya names— some of the softer bitches left the studio crying. I got through pretty much unscathed... with the exception of... well, my feet.”

Angel pulled off his boots and wiggled the two clawed toes he had on each foot.

Husk gazed down.Angel _was_ rather self-conscious about his feet now that Husk sat back and really thought about it. It was only when they were in bed and having sex that the spider was willing to go without socks— and even then it had to be under the covers— in the dark.

Husk looked down at his boyfriend’s feet; “they look fine to me... they’re cute actually,” he muttered seriously.

Angel drew his legs into his chest and rested his chin on his knees. He gave the cat a grateful smile. “I’m glad ya think so Husky... _they_ sure didn’t. They saw huge potential with me being a dancer— but said my feet would freak clients out.”

Husk’s ears bent back and his lips pulled up in a snarl.

Angel looked lost for a brief moment. He clutched at his calves as he curled in on himself. “I nev’a forgot what they said. **_“_** _Yer 'too' much of a spider kid. People are scared of spiders. Good thing your multiple eyes aren’t too distracting,”_ they all said. It just— it just _sat_ there in my mind, everything they all said. And Val was no help at all— he told me to cover ‘em up. _“Ya can strip down ta the cock Angel cakes; but those shoes stay on!”_ He’d say all smug and shit. Hell, I _hated_ my feet for such a long time... I still kinda do.”

Husk reached out and pulled the spider into his chest for an embrace. His wings wrapped around them both— a guard against the hurt. “I’m sorry Angel. I’m so sorry ya had to go through all that awful shit,” Husk murmured against spider’s temple.

Angel melted into him. His arms wrapped around his kitty returning the embrace. “It’s not your fault Husk. You don’t need to apologize ta me.”

“I know. I want to kill all those bastards who said that to you,” he growled.

Angel giggled softly. “It’s ok Husky. It was a long time ago.”

“They _hurt_ you. They made ya hate a _perfectly_ normal part of your body for years. I want them dead.”

Angel hid his smile in the cat’s shoulder, “is that an idea for one of our future dates baby?” He teased.

Husk snorted. His snarl melted into a warm smile. _“If Angel’s bein’ all teasing it means that he’s feeling better. Good.”_ He thought to himself. “I’m seriously considering it doll. maybe not this weekend, but maybe later this month.”

Angel laughed; “let’s think about it first for a little bit longer sweetheart.”

The cat kissed the spider tenderly on the top of his head. His hand stroked down one of his arms, claws interlocked with fingers. “Your feet are _beautiful_ Angel. _All_ of you is perfect,” Husk said with finality.

Angel bit his lip as a blush touched his cheeks. “Thank you honey,” he whispered.

They rested foreheads together. The two of them just sat in peace— wrapped in Husker’s powerful wings.

“Hey, Husky?”

“Yeah?”

“So... uh, when I first fell down here— ya know how it takes some time getting used ta yer new form?”

“You’re telling me. I liked my wings but damn did it take forever for me to learn how they worked. And don’t get me started on getting used to having these claws.”

Angel snickered. One of his hands carded through the thick fur of his shoulder. He stroked the spot where fur transitioned into feathers. Husk purred softly in appreciation. “I was shocked I was a spider. It got confusing at times— ya know, with all the limbs. It helped once I could retract my third set... it kept things more simpler. I had ta get used to havin' more than two eyes. I actually found something out about my feet too at the time—“

“What is it?” Husk asked curiously.

Angel leaned back and looked the cat in the eyes. “I can walk on walls and ceilings,” he answered offhandedly.

It took Husk a moment to process what his spider had just said. “Sooooooo you can—?“ he pointed up at the ceiling, his eyes wide.

“Yup,” the spider said simply.

“—just like ya walk on the ground?!”

“Yup— well, kinda. Ya have to have one foot always on a surface just ta make sure ya stay up and don’t fall.”

 **“Show me!”** The cat said eagerly.

Angel pulled Husk with him off of the bed and lead him to stand next to his dancing pole. The spider motioned for the cat to stay in that spot. Husk watched Angel’s every move as he casually walked towards the farthest wall.

Angel stretched out his arms in a relaxed stretch, inwardly though Angel was trembling with nerves. He’s never shows anyone this trick of his before... not even Cherri knew about it. Husk was special though— Angel wanted to show off to him. He lifted his bare foot and placed it firmly on the wall. He than lifted his other foot and once it was firmly planted, he then raised the next foot.

Husk watched in awe as Angel sauntered up the wall like he was just walking down the hallway on any given day.His heart leapt in his chest as Angel came to where the wall meet the ceiling. But the spider paid it no mind. He just kept his pace and shifted his ankle to place his foot on the new surface. He continued his little stroll on the ceiling.

Angel walked over to where Husk was below him. He was eye to eye with the cat. He raised a hand and gently touched Husk’s heart shaped nose: “Boop!” He happily declared.

Husk wasn’t even mad. “Angel— this is _incredible!_ ”

Angel consciously looked to where his feet were planted on the ceiling without any concern about falling. “Really? Ya think so?” He asked bashfully.

Husk beamed up at him. “Ya better believe it is Angie! How are you even doing this?”

Angel excitedly bit his lip. The spider was glowing, he was _so_ happy. “It’s these little hairs. Microscopic tiny barbed hairs at the bottoms of my feet, so—no matter how smooth the surface—“ he raised his foot and placed it on the brass dancing poll. Just like with the wall, his foot stayed rooted and so did the next step, and the next... until Angel had planted his foot back on the floor and stood back in front of his kitty; he beamed at Husk: “— no matter the surface, I can stick to it at will,” he finished proudly.

Husk yanked Angel to him and hungrily kissed him. The spider was stunned for a moment but snapped out of his surprise to kiss his kitty back properly.

“What was that for?” Angel asked breathlessly.

“You. You just being _you_ —amazing as always Angel,” Husk purred.

Angel’s eyes filled with tears; “oh Husker—“ he sniffed.

Husk drew him back down for another kiss. Angel wrapped all six arms around him tightly.

They both moaned into the kiss.

Their lips disconnected with a noisy smack.

“We can use this talent of yours.”

“How?”

“Think about it Angie. All the possibilities! It’s _endless_ sweetheart! The jobs that Al sends us on, sneaking into places, stealing weapons—“

“—pulling dope pranks, scaring people shitless,” Angel added with a slowly spreading mischievous grin. _“How the Hell did I not think of this before?!”_ He screeched to himself. _“Years of epic pranks were not used to their fullest potential!”_ Cherri was gonna kick his ass.

Husk smiled evilly.

Angel found himself cackling maniacally. “ _Oooohhhh~_ this is good. This is very _very_ _good_ ,” he hissed.

Husk joined him in his laughter.

“I love ya Angel. _Everything_ there is to you. I love you,” Husk declared amorously.

Angel cupped his cheeks and drew Husk in for a slow sloppy kiss.

“Hey—Husky?” Was gasped in between tongues caressing.

“Hhmmmm—?”

“Would now— also be a good time— to tell ya that I have spinnerets in the forearms of my third pair of arms—“ he gasped out.

Husk continued to kiss him. “And— what babydoll— do they do?” He moaned as their kiss dialled up in intensity.

Angel moaned as a rough tongue caressed the roof of his mouth.

“— it means... that I can— _ooohhhh~_ I can make silk webbing... stronger than steel— stickier than insta’ glue... I can shoot it out and trip someone up.”

Husk drew his spider’s hips to grind into his. He released his lips; “You’re a beautiful man Angel Dust. Beautiful— _and_ full of deadly surprises~” the cat purred seductively.

Angel rolled his hips into his boyfriend’s.

_Beautiful and dangerous._

He loved the sound of that.

***

Alastor was having a lovely evening. The deer overlord was relaxing on a patio chair in the backyard of the hotel.

Hell’s sky was cloudless and brilliantly red. The weather was warm, but not too warm. The radio station was playing his favourite songs— he’d put in the request last night, as well as a not so subtle threat if they ignored said request. Good thing they know how to listen. He had Niffty make him a cup of his favourite tea— cinnamon chia— with a set up of a cream carton and the sugar jar for him to alter the taste to his liking. Some Hell birds were chirping a tune in the field over yonder...

It was a _really_ nice evening. Alastor would be a fool not to enjoy it.

His microphone cane started a new tune. An upbeat New Orleans show tune begun to play. This one was his mother’s favourite.

Alastor hummed along to the song. He took the lid of the sugar jar off and placed it beside his tea saucer. A really good part strummed at his eardrums. The deer just _had_ to close his eyes and move his index fingers like they were batons in a orchestra. He had chills up his spine.

_“Oh so wonderful~”_

He opened his eyes again to the world anddumped two teaspoons of sugar into his tea. He went to put the lid back on the sugar jar...

...Huh.

Where did it go?

The Radio Demon tilted his head to look at both sides of his plate. He was pretty sure he’d put it on the right hand side.

Nope. It still wasn’t there.

Nothing had fallen on the ground either.

Odd.

Oh well.

He was just about to stir his tea whenanother most brilliant part of the song came up. Ooohhh he remembers how his mother would take his hand and have them dance around the kitchen when this part played! He closed his eyes and smiled wide as he swayed side to side. With his eyes still contently closed he reached for the little carton of cream on his left—

Only for his hand to grasp at nothing.

Alastor instantly opened his eyes.

The little cream carton was gone.

So was his teaspoon too now that he was looking.

How very odd...

He looked around, nobody was there. One of the windows in the uppermost level of the hotel was open. It was dusting day; Niffty always had the windows open when she dusted.

Maybe a squirrel took his things?... one of the birds?

_“How very odd indeed.”_

  
***

The two of them were huddled under the open window. Backs pressed against the wall to keep them completely out of sight.

Husker was clutching his sides as he sniggered heavily. Angel was curled up next to him heaving deep breathes from his mad dash back through the open window. The spider had mascara running down his face with hysterical tears, his feet were bare, his third pair of arms extended with silk thread strung out of both spinnerets.Clutched in his arms, lassoed in the silk:

The sugar jar lid.

The cream carton.

The teaspoon.

Husk was sure he was gonna die from lack of oxygen. “ _Hahahahahahahahaha!_ Did ya see the look on his face?”

Angel was dying. “He was _SO_ confused! _Bwahahahahahaha!_ ”

“My God this is the _shit!_ ”

“ _Heeheehee_ — he looked like this boo—“ The spider pulled a very confused head-tilted, bug-eyed copy of the deer’s face. (He even used his top pair of hands to mimic the deer’s ear quirk.)

Husk had to cover his mouth, “ _Ppphhffttt!_ I’m gonna _piss_ myself!”

Angel had to bury his face in the feline’s chest fluff to muffle his squeal. They held unto each other tightly as they fought to control their hysteria.Angel gazed up to see his Husker with tears streaming down his face, a carefree grin and soft honeyed eyes. He pulled him down for a smooch, then nuzzled their noses together.Husk purred happily.

“Do you wanna steal shit from Vaggie next?” The spider snickered eagerly.

“Like you even have to ask.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spider-man~ Spider-man~ does whatever a spider can~  
> I have nnnnoooooo regrets! haha
> 
> 🕷💕🐈


	7. A better high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💕❤️🎶~so this is love~🎶❤️💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******NSFW WARNING******  
> We are getting really saucy here; minors be warned!

Their lips were bruised.

Husk had a black eye and a busted jaw. His eyebrow feathers were singed. His wings were completely ruffled and some of his feathers were bent.

Angel’s left shoulder killed (the joint had popped out when a punk goon hit him with a crowbar—Husk had to help him shove it back in place), he could taste blood in his mouth from his split lip, and his hair was a matted mess.

They didn’t care.

Chapped lips hungrily dragged and slotted together. They kissed each other like it was going to be the last kiss that they’d ever have. It _wasn’t_ gonna be the last. The promise of more, _more_ , **_more_** fuelled their frenzy.

Angel slammed the cat against the wall next to the elevator. Husk’s elbow did the honours of hitting the ‘up’ button.

“ _Hhhmmmm—mmmooochh_.... ouch...” Husk moaned when the spider’s lips released his with a noisy smack.

Angel dragged his lips to his ear; “ _Hhhmmmm—_ I’m sorry sweetheart~... want me to kiss it betta?” He panted.

The spider groaned loudly when the cat firmly gripped his ass, and—as if that wasn’t enough to drive Angel wild, Husk yanked his waist into his. Their hard-ons rubbed deliciously together.

Angel bucked into him instinctively.

Husk purred deeply.“This elevator is taking too damn _long!_ ” He whined to his lover.

Angel chortled breathlessly. “Ya know I’m not shy Husky. You can have me right here— right now...”

Husk flipped them over so that Angel was pinned to the wall, the spider’s legs wrapped tightly around the cat’s waist immediately. The friction was _wonderful_.

“You know I don’t like to share babydoll... you’re _mine_ Angel— _all mine!_ ” The cat growled, each word punctuated with a sharp hip thrust.

Angel gasped, a blissful smile warmed his face. Despite the bruises and his busted up lip, the spider was absolutely stunning in Husk’s eyes. “Yer right Husky— _oh!—aahhh!—_ I’m _all_ yours,” he whimpered.

The moment the *ping* of the elevator door opening hit his ear, Husk peeled his boyfriend off of the wall and pushed him into the lift. He slammed the button for their floor and greedily grabbed the spider’s ass again.

“We’re wearing too _many_ clothes—!” The cat growled.

“Then undress me baby~”

“Someone could see ya still— only _I_ get to see ya in all your pink fluffy glory— ya got that sweetheart!” It wasn’t a question. It was a command.

Angel loved it when his kitty got bossy;“ _Ooohhh~ baaabbyyy~_ I _absolutely_ got it—“ He was about to say more, but Husk yanked him forward. His knee grounded firmly into his clit, and a paw grasped his pulsing dick. Angel was beginning to see stars.  
  


They were covered in blood, their suits were torn and scorched. The latest job Alastor assigned them to got kinda messy. It got done in the end. The carnage was spectacular. Husk was sure he and Angel sustained some pretty minor injuries— but it didn’t matter now.

All it took was one look for Husk.  One look at his spider:

Six arms extended; four with tommy guns, two wielding a hard wooden baseball bat stained with organs.

A wickedly happy grin on his pretty face.

His thin body angled in such a way to make his ass and chest pop out. Sweat and blood dripping down his face....

Husk was a _total_ goner.

His spider was too damn sexy to not be touched all over. Angel was more then happy with the heated attention. Amongst the carnage, they kissed until their lungs aches for breath.

They didn’t even care to stop when the deer overlord finally came by— their ears were only tuned to each others moans and gasps.

Alastor was not impressed. At all.

He got back at them by teleport-dumping them in the middle of the lobby. _“—cause dumping us in our room would just be too easy— jackass”_ the cat growled as he nipped at Angel’s neck. Whatever— Alastor could be a yellow unicorn that shits rainbow smarties at this point— Husk didn’t care. 

His brain was just on Angel.

**_ Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. _ **

Angel’s lips against his.

Angel’s dick grinding his.

Angel’s vag getting slick through his dress pants against his knee.

Angel’s fluff spilling out of his half done up dress shirt.

Angel’s slender legs wrapped around his waist.

Angel’s delicate throat being exposed as he leaned his head back in pure ecstasy.

They _really_ needed to get to their room. They _needed_ to be there already.

The elevator door *pinged* to stop at a floor. It was too early for their floor. The doors opened to expose their tryst to the hotel’s cyclops maid.

“ _Oh— My goodness!_ Mr. Husker and Mr. Angel— you’re back already?” Niffty chirped.

Husk ignored the maid. He hoisted his spider up higher from under his thighs and angled him to better thrust into him as he pushed him into the wall.

Angel moaned. Loudly.

Niffty _‘eep’_ ed in embarrassment. This was gonna fuel her erotic writing for a very long time. _“So many ideas...”_

Husk slammed his tail into the button panel to close the door. The cyclops will have to wait until they were done. He was _not_ sharing; this ride up or this encounter with Angel!

_Finally_ they made it to their floor.

They were a tangle of arms, legs, and wings as they bumbled down the hall.

Angel kicked open the door.

Husk pounced on him.

“I—I can’t stand it Husky! I _nee~eed_ you _sssoooo_ bad! I need ya dick in me right _no~ow!_ ” The spider whimpered breathlessly.

They were rolling on the floor at this point. The friction of clothes was getting too much even for Husk. It needed to be skin on skin. Fur on fur.

Husk twisted so he was on top of their pile. He was able to peel himself away from the spider’s lips for a brief moment.

Angel was a mess, a bloody beautiful mess (he was probably just as bad, maybe even worse). There was a piece of— what looked like a severed spleen tangled in the spider’s hair. 

“We need a shower Angie,” Husk rasped. He teasingly ran his tongue along the cut on his spider’s bloody bottom lip.

Angel groaned in pain and pleasure. He batted his lashes at the cat: “Ok— a hot shower with you sounds nice... _shower sex_ with you sounds _even_ betta~”

Husk hungrily kissed him. “That does sound good,” he agreed.

“Undress me~ my big boy~” Angel moaned.

Husk didn’t need to be told twice.

Their suits were shed and haphazardly dumped in a messy bloody pile. They were gonna need so much tailoring to make them wearable again— but it didn’t matter now.

Angel was naked. 

Angel was naked and under Husk. 

Now this _— this_ Husk liked. **_A lot._**

Husk could smell the spider’s arousal— a sweet musky scent that made the cat’s toes curl. It made the spider’s thighs slick. He hoisted Angel up bridal style and carried him into the shower. He cranked the water on to almost boiling and yanked the spider under the spray.

Three pairs of arms coiled around him; two dug into his trapezius, two danced across his lumbar, and the last two squeezed his ass cheeks. “ _God—_ I love your hands Angel!” The cat moaned.

Angel giggled.“Too many to focus on just one eh?” He gasped cheekily.

Husk purred as Angel undid a knot in his neck.His wings threatened to spread out, they ruffled causing water to jump all over.

Husk released the kiss and took a moment to just gaze upon his partner. He traced a claw along the delicate pink heart pattern on Angel’s chest. From the right to the left— down the middle— over his belly button— from the right to the left of the heart shape design over his erection.

Angel moaned and bucked at the teasing.

Husk smirked.

The tiled flooring beneath them was no longer streaked with blood. Most of it had washed off now by this point. That piece of spleen in Angel’s hair had fallen out and was partly down the drain. 

They were clean enough now.

Husk knelt down and dragged his rough tongue down the pink design of Angel’s stomach.

Angel moaned even louder. The cat had to hold his hips to prevent him from bucking violently. He traced the heart design above his erection slowly.

Angel almost sobbed. _“Hhhuuuuuusssskkkkeeeerrrrr~!_ I _need_ ya _no~ow!_ ” He cried.

But Husk pulled away.

Angel looked utterly wanton and confused. It was too cute. 

Husk smiled; “not ‘Husker’— not tonight babe. Yer gonna call me by my _‘name’_ baby.”

Despite looking utterly strung out sexually, Angel gave Husk his full attention. His flushed face serious. Human names were _astronomically_ special in the underworld. A tie to the past life on earth that was mostly severed and disposed of on immediate dropping into Hell. Angel had kept his name, he was pleasantly shocked to now find out Husk had kept his too. _“—and he’s sharing it with me!~”_ he internally cheered.

Husk kissed the centre of the heart above Angel’s arousal;  “Henry. You’re gonna call me Henry tonight love,” he said softly.

Angel’s posture melted. His mismatched eyes welled up with happy tears. He smiled down at his kitty. “Henry...” he tested the name softly.

Husk rewarded him by kissing closer down to his dick. “That’s it baby... my _beautiful_ Angel,” he purred.

“... Anthony.”

Husk released his lips and looked up to his spider with surprise.

Angel licked his chapped lips; “call me Anthony — _please_ Henry— call me Anthony” he requested shyly.

Husk smiled up at him. “Anthony.”

Angel moaned blissfully at how reverently his human name was called. It was said like a prayer. Like a gentle caress.

“ _My_ Anthony.” Husk dipped down and took the spider’s length partially into his mouth.

Now Husk didn’t have a prehensile tongue, but he did have a rough tongue. He knew how to play up that particular factor to drive his spider wild. Husk took him in deeper. His head bobbed.

Angel’s moan choked into a sob.“Henry— _Henry~ ooohhhh Hennnrrryyy! Yes~ ye~es! yyyeeeesssss!_ Ya suck _sssooo goooooddd~_ ” he groaned.

The cat hummed. Adding the vibration to drive the spider wild. He wanted to say that he learnt from the best— but that required him releasing Angel’s weeping cock. Husk slowly added some suction to his ministration. While his spider was distracted by that, he slowly pulled open his thighs and teased his dripping vagina with a gentle swipe of his paw across the swollen lips.

**“ _Hhheeeennnnrrryyyyyy~!!_** ” Angel screamed in pure pleasure.

Husk took that as his cue to keep going. He gently ran his teeth against his scrotum as he slid two claws up Angel’s slick wet heat. The spider nearly buckled at the knees when the cat hit his g-spot and ran his rough tongue down his length all at the same time. The hot water pelting his quivering naked flesh just added to the whole experience. It was sensory overload! And Angel basked in it completely.

“—Anthony?”

“Hhhmmmm. Yes Henry?”

“Ya wanna finish here or on the bed?”

Angel had a hard time thinking about it ( _“ha! Hard!”_ ) finally his top set of arms reached over them and shut off the running water, his middle hands wrung out his hair while his bottom pair of hands stroked Husk’s cheeks. “The bed Henry. We can soap up after. I wanna make ya cum with me.”

Husk didn’t need to be told twice. 

They haphazardly dried themselves off. Then they tumbled out of the washroom and unto the bed.

Angel frantically kissed the cat. 

Husk purred deeply.  “Where do ya want me first Anthony?”

Angel paused his kissing, he clambered over the cat—his long legs straddling him. “Do my vag first. Then my ass. I want you to fill me up twice Henry.”

“Hhmmm. One double dickin’ comin’ right up.”

“‘Cumming’ is most certainly right babe.”

“ _Anthony~_ ”

“I am _so_ not sorry for that one Henry-baby.”

“You’re a feisty fluffy bitch Tony.”

“I’m _your_ bitch Henry~”

“Damn right ya are. _All mine_.”

“ _Alllll~_ yours baby.”

“I love the sound of that...”

“Do ya want me to bite ya— ya know inject some of my aphrodisiac to keep ya firm?”

Husk took a moment to think. “Sure. Go a head Anthony.”

Angel bit his bottom bruised lip to keep from grinning too wide. They’ve done this with his venom before, but it never ceased to make the spider excited. 

Angel delicately kissed the lid of Husk’s black eye; “my poor battered baby, Henry~” he cooed seductively. Angel ground down his hips into Husk’s, their dicks rubbed against each other.

Husk bucked up into his spider.

Angel ran his tongue down his cheek, along his strong jaw line and down to the left side of the cat’s neck.

Husk’s pulse was throbbing.

Angel kissed his pulse point lovingly before lightly pressing his teeth to the tender skin.

Husk wrapped his arms around the spider’s ass and drew his thrusting hips down hard. Angel almost choked. “Stop teasing me Anthony. Bite me hard,” he growled.

Angel sunk his fangs in. His venom pumped into the cat’s blood stream.

“ _Annthhonnyy~_ ” Husk groaned at the warm buzz of the poison.

Angel tasted blood. After counting to ten, he slowly released his fangs and lovingly lapped the blood that oozed from his boyfriend’s neck. (They have experimented enough to know how much venom was sufficient before Husk was too high to remember anything— those were some hilarious trial and error trysts.)

When the spider pulled away he gazed lovingly into the cat’s eyes. Husk’s pupils were blown wide— but not too wide. Perfect, this was just right. Angel beamed down at him;

“I _love_ you Henry.”

“ _I_ love _you_ Anthony.”

“Make love ta me darlin’.”

Husk flipped them over. The venom buzzed through his blood and pooled warmly in his already aroused erection. He lined himself up with Angel’s entrance and slipped easily into him.

Angel yelled his pleasure as Husk slid to the hilt. Husk’s length was barbed— the ridges and tiny spikes made sex so much more sensational.His bottom two pairs of arms coiled around the cat to add to the friction, his upper set frantically grasped at the bed sheets.

Husk leaned over and hungrily kissed him. He began to thrust.

“ _Yesss~! Ooohhhhh—mmmmmmm... shhiiiittt~_ Henry! _Oh_ Henry! _Heeennnrrryyyy~!_ Yes! _Yessss!_ Baby _**YES!**_ ”

The spider pulsed around him. Every time Husk pulled slightly out, Angel was trying to pull him back in. The barbs got caught on the flexing smooth heat. The friction was divine. 

Husk pulled the spider’s hips up.

Angel tightly wrapped his legs around his waist. Husk rewarded him by thrusting even faster and harder. He kept hitting his g-spot. 

Angel was having a hard time taking in oxygen. When Husk went even faster and gripped at his weeping dick— jacking it off, the spider screamed in pure pleasure. 

Angel was seeing dazzling white stars shooting across his vision.

“ _ **HENRY~!!!**_ ” He threw his head back and moaned as he came. He came hard. Ropes of semen jetted out and hit Husk’s stomach. Angel pulsed around Husk so hard and fast that the cat almost choked. He buried his face into the spider’s exposed neck. He came just a moment after, just as hard.

The spider sobbed as hot semen hit his cervix. Husk was still pumping into him. Angel trembled with ecstasy as he felt the liquid heat spill past his folds.

Angel felt high. 

This was his _favourite_ high.

Husk would _forever_ be his high.

“I love you Henry— _so so_ _much_ ,” he whimpered as Husk kissed his throat.

Husk nibbled along his lower neck. Branding him where the ugly moth’s leather collar used to choke him. (That useless piece of leather was the first thing that was tossed into the bonfire of clothes that his Angel got rid of. _“Humph! Good riddance.”_ ) His dick was still erect and firm, it pulsed with the assistance of the aphrodisiac. “Do ya need a moment to recoup baby?” He slurred as he nibbled over his boyfriend’s Adam’s apple.

Angel chuckled. “I’m good Henry. Take me again.”

“Ya sure Anthony? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Angel drew Husk down for a tender kiss. “You won’t Henry. You nev’a can.”

“You want me to stretch ya out first?”

“Hhhmmmm— no, just push in love. I can take it. I can take ya in any day... I _love_ you _so_ much.”

Husk panted. He loved it when his spider talked all gentle and soft to him. He pushed up from his chest, ignoring the sticky mess on their stomaches.

Husk pulled out of the spider with a wet slipping sound, his barbed dick was dripping in cum and the spider’s arousal (they won’t be needing lube tonight he thought amusedly). He angled up Angel’s hips and slowly slipped into his hole.

Angel moaned loudly. Tears pooled in his heterochromatic eyes. The sounds he was making were what the porn studio could only _dream_ about. The thought of that studio and that moth bastard gave the winged cat the drive to push in harder. Angel was _his_. _Only his. Always his._ _No_ one else’s. _Never_ anyone else’s. ( _“humph— maybe Angie is right, I am kinda possessive, aw well— he likes it. That’s all that matters.”_ ) Husk growled as he pulled out almost to the tip and than slammed back in all the way.

“Henry! Henry!—oh _YES! HENRY!!_ ” Angel chanted as his prostate was continuously hit.

Husk’s hips jackknifed uncontrollably. His lovers’ cries making his movements erratic and sharp.

Because they were already so high from the first round, it took a lot less to get them to climax this second time.

Angel bucked and fought for air as Husk pumped into him. Liquid heat filling him up again. Husk was breathing just as heavy.

“Anthony. Anthony. Anthony~ **_Aaaanntthhooonnnyyyy~!_** ” The cat half chanted half moaned through his climax.

Angel never knew how much he could love hearing his human name. His father would yell it with distrust when he was acting ‘girly’— which was pretty much every time they interacted. 

Arackniss just hissed it at him when he was angry— he was always angry.

Molly would call his name in her chirpy way that always managed to make him feel cared for— his sister was the best. 

Husk said it so lovingly, like it was precious. Angel adored it dearly. He blinked back his tears as he smiled up at his kitty. The spider came a moment after. ” ** _Hhheeennnrrryyyy~!_** ” He yelled in utter bliss. Liquid heat continued to pump into him, Angel’s toes curled happily. “Henry. _My_ Henry. My sweet _sweet_ Henry,” he cooed breathlessly.

They were sweaty, sticky and every tiny movement tingled with buzzing electricity.

Husk sluggishly slipped out of Angel. He managed to climb up the spider’s slender torso and plopped down exhaustedly.

Angel chuckled as Husk rested his chin on his chest fluff.

“Hello handsome,” the spider chortled. 

“Hi beautiful,” the cat purred.

They sluggishly kissed.

“How’s your shoulder?” Husk murmured.

“It’s doin’ ok. Can’t really feel it right now. Everything’s still a buzzing. Ya make me feel _better_ than any ol’ angel dust could,” Angel sighed blissfully.

“Mmmm... it’s _that_ good huh?”

“Ooh _yes~_ you are my drug baby.”

“ _~pppuuuurrrrrrr~_ You’re a million times better than any booze or wine doll.”

“Oh Henry— wait, do you still want me to—?”

Husk nuzzled noses with the spider; “sure ya can sweetheart. As long as I can keep callin’ ya Anthony.”

Angel hugged the cat closer to him. “Yes, yes! A hundred times _yes_ Henry. Please kitty,” he said happily.

Husk chuckled.

They basked in each others presence in peaceful silence for a moment.

“We should probably go shower again. _With_ soap this time,” Husk murmured. He didn’t move from his spot on his spider.

“Yeah, we probably should,” Angel agreed. He didn’t move either.

“We should most likely do it today,” the cat chuckled.

Angel snickered, “ta be honest Henry— I don’t think I can move my legs for a while. I can’t feel ‘em.”

Husk purred in pride; “I think I threw out my lower back at the end of our tryst there,” he admitted softly.

“Maybe a bath would be safer than the shower,” the spider suggested as he stroked the cat’s ears.

“That would probably be smart. Yer smart Anthony. _Very_ smart.”

“Thank you baby. Let’s go do that now.”

“Yup.”

Neither of them made a move to get up.

“After you Henry,” Angel laughed.

“On no— after you Anthony,” Husk purred with a raise of his feathered brow.

The spider burst out laughing. “I’m gonna need help standing kitty, be a gentleman and help me up Henry-dear. Pretty please with catnip on top,” he cooed.

Husk relented and lazily rolled off of him. “Since you asked so nicely—“ he grunted, but he was softly smiling.

With shaky knees the two men managed to make it back into the washroom. A hot bath was drawn and an orange blossom soap was added for smell (Fat Nuggets was going to be all over them with his little snout snorting a mile a moment in the morning.)  
  
  


***

They lazed in the tub until the water got tepid. 

With joints loose and endorphins still raging high; Angel Dust and Husk—Anthony and Henry— fell into bed.

The cat and spider slept coiled around each other. Two souls physically intertwined as one.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is kinda canon that Angel’s human name is Anthony. I wasn’t too sure what Husk’s human name would be... I’ve read other people using Henry as his name— I think it fits him perfectly— sorry if it seems too samy-same. 
> 
> ... this is also my first time writing smut... so, I hope I did ok?
> 
> 🕷💕🐈


	8. Accidentally on purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s such a pervy gal.

Niffty wasn’t doing it on purpose.

_Honestly_ , she wasn’t.

She swears by Cthulhu’s many _many_ pulsating tentacles.

_ Hhhmmmmm.... so many tentacles.... _

_“Ok! Let’s focus lady! You see, this is what Mr. Alastor was referring to regarding staying focused— keep your head on sharp missy.”_

Mr. Husker and Mr. Angel Dust just picked really random places to have their romantic rendezvous.

Random places that she just so happen to find. 

Like she said... she wasn’t doing it on purpose.

  
The first time she caught them was in the hallway.

The tiny red headed cyclops is assuming it was when their relationship was rather young.  
  
 _“A tiny cute little budding blossom of a relationship... sssooooo ccuuuttttteeee~”_

Niffty had just finished dusting one of the empty rooms that just so happen to be on the floor Mr. Angel had his room on. Niffty had just walked out from around to corner to see the pink spider and grumpy cat partaking in an innocent kiss on the lips. It was rather stiff and awkward looking from what Niffty could see.

Mr. Husk had his hands out— but he just let them hover over the area of the spider’s hips.

“Hhhmmmm... Ya can touch me Husky, it’s ok, I want ya to touch me honey” the spider murmured with a shy smile. He reached for the cat’s hands and directed them to hold his small waist. 

“I just didn’t want to startle you Angie?” The cat said softly as his claws rubbed up and down over the spider’s hips.

Mr. Angel giggled, “you don’t hav’ta worry babe. In my line of work I’m used to be grabbed.” Niffty noticed the spider had a sad look to his eyes despite his smile.   
Mr. Husk leaned back, his eyebrows were furrowed. “That’s the thing Angel. What we have, at least for me— it isn’t like yer work... I— I _really_ care about you... I know you probably hear these kinda love confessions all the time from everyone. But... I kinda—“

Mr. Angel had leaned in and nuzzled noses with Mr. Husk. Niffty could see tears rolling down thespider’s cheeks.  “You’re right Husk... I _do_ hear them a lot. In heights of passion that lasts for only a moment and then it’s back to business and exchanging the agreed upon price... it’s kinda like a used condom, it serves its purpose than its tied up and thrown away— forever forgotten.”  
The spider slowly kisses the cat.  “— what I have with you... if it’s ok... it’s _way_ more than what I’ve had with any john. I _really_ love ya Husk— I’ve _never_ felt this deeply about someone like this before... Everything that I say in bed with you I actually mean it. I mean it with _all_ my being.”

“I _know_ you do Angel. I can see it in yer eyes— yer smile afterwards... it’s sincere. I don’t feel like just another random lay. I mean every word I say too though... I _love_ you Angel... I just want you to not feel obligated to me if you don’t want to be.”

Niffty held her clasped hands to her chest. _“Mr. Husk is actually in love with someone?!”_ She never thought she’d see that happen! She peeked out from around the corner and wanted to coo at their tight embrace.

The spider and cat were practically interwoven into each other.

“I love you too Husker— you mean _everything_ to me,” the spider murmured emotionally.

Mr. Husk kissed him.  


They both moaned. 

“You deserve _everything_ Angel... I want you to be happy— to feel safe—“

“I feel all that and _more_ when I’m with you Husky... God, I _love_ you.”

Their hands were roaming all over each other.

Niffty was starting to feel like she was intruding— she was tip-toeing down the hall when—

“Am I allowed to call you my ‘boyfriend’ Husky?”

Niffty raced back to her spot at the corner. She _needed_ to hear this!

She heard a deep chuckle. Was Hell going to freeze over next? Husk is in love _AND_ he’s _LAUGHING!!_

“Boyfriend. Lover. Partner. You can call me whatever ya like sweetheart— but only if I can say that you’re mine,” he replied.

“Oh Husky~”

Niffty heard moans and the wet sounds of lips slotting together.

_ Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!!!!!! _

My. Husk and Mr. Angel were together! 

She _had_ to peek now! 

When she peeked around the corner she saw the cat and spider tenderly holding each other and passionately kissing.  
It looked so lovely.

Suddenly there was a small melodic *ping* of a ring tone.

Mr. Angel sighed heavily, he pulled back slightly from his boyfriend. “I hav’ta go Husky,” he whispered.

Mr. Husk swept his lips against his again, he pulled back and gave the spider a warm smile. “Stay safe sweetheart.”

They kissed again.

The spider slowly uncoiled his many arms from around the feline and sadly smiled at him. “I love you Husky.”

“I love _you_ Angel. I’ll wait up for you when you come home.”

Suddenly Niffty heard the familiar clacking of the spider’s high heels coming in her direction.

The little cyclops had multiple heart attacks in that single moment. Thank goodness the princess likes big tall vases and pretty flowers. Niffty ninja rolled behind one of the tall vases just in time before the porn star walked past.

~That was _then_ — almost a _year_ ago.~

Mr. Angel now worked under Mr. Alastor with her and Mr. Husk. It was wonderful to have another coworker join their little posse. 

Mr. Husk certainly liked having Mr. Angel— _his boyfriend!_ —as a coworker too.

That’s when she started to find the two of them in... ‘interesting’ places.

She was going to the kitchen to get Mr. Alastor and the ladies some sandwiches.

Mr. Husk and Mr. Angel were in the pantry.  


The spider’s clothes were askew and their hands were grasping each other in all manner of places. The sexual tension in that small pantry was THICK! The feline’s hips were grinding into the spider’s; Mr. Angel hooked a long leg around Mr. Husk’s waist and was undulatinghis hips in rhythm with the cat’s. Their moans were punctuated with wet smacks of their slotted lips.

They didn’t even notice her— so Niffty slowly closed the pantry door and left them to their fun. She served Mr. Alastor and the ladies pre-bought cookies from the fridge instead.

It got even more ‘interesting’ after that...

She found them in the front coat closet, the locker room of the pool area, the elevator (several times actually), the hall ways, the kitchen, the lobby, the kitchen nook, the back porch, the bar storage room, on the bar itself...

The disheveled clothing and fur, the groping, the many _many_ wet noises... 

Niffty began to get inspiration.

She _loved_ to read romance novels.  


They were a perfect escape for her.   
Beautiful spunky women, daring handsome men, the whole thing was just wonderful.  


Maybe that was her drug?... Mr. Angel would sometimes talk about how stoned or high he’d have to be working for his old boss. Did she get a high from romance novels? She’s starting to realize that maybe she did. And just like any other drug— you crave more and more.  


Vanilla romance was fun to read. 

Vanilla sex was even more fun. 

The not so vanilla stuff was even _more_ fun. 

Things just unraveled after that.

Bondage. Tentacles. Snuff. Stockholm syndrome. Roleplaying. BDSM. Whips n’ leather— Dom n’ Sub...

There was so much more... and Niffty had read it all. 

And now, with her associates being as romantic as they are, she has to wonder... what if ‘she’ wrote something saucy?

She did like to write. 

Maybe this would be fun for her...

_ “Oh to hell with it.” _

Niffty started to plan her own... what were the young cool kids calling it now?— _ah yes!_

A Yaoi.

She was gonna write a _yaoi!_

It will star a brazenly confident young actor— but he’s hiding many years of abuse and mistrust under his wide grin and flirty come-ons; and a crusty older gentleman who has loved and lost in the past but is in desperate need of a hug and a good sexing up.

‘Damian and Harold’ were now pawns to her vivid imagination.

Niffty felt oddly powerful.

Now, whenever she went around the hotel, she carried a note pad in her dress’ front pocket. She might as well take some note when she saw the spider and cat getting frisky. It was important research!  
  


She caught them heavily kissing at the bar one evening.  


Mr. Husk’s hands were cupping Mr. Angel’s neck— just holding them close as their lips slotted gently together. The fluffy pink spider was practically melting into the cat’s hands.

Niffty took out her note pad.

** Cupping the curve of the neck to smooch. **

Niffty was running the vacuum down the hall to where the guy’s bedroom was.

She heard a scream.

Nifty instantly cut the power to the vacuum, she was on high alert in case of an attack—

“ _YYEEEESSSSS~!_ Ooooohhhh **_Hhuuuussskkk~_** Oh God! Your tongue! YES _YES_ **_YES!!!_** ”

Huh. Ok then. Mr. Angel was screaming in pleasure than, not agony.

Nifty took out her note pad.

** Screaming full volume to express pleasure. **

She had just finished waxing the kitchen floor late one evening. Niffty was humming a tune to herself as she walked past the lobby. She stopped, her humming died.

The spider and cat were practically sitting on each other on the sofa. Mr. Angel had a leg nestled between Mr. Husk’s thighs. The cat had his head resting on the spider’s chest fluff, his wings wrapped around the both of them. 

** Cuddling by osmosis is kawaii. **

The redhead saw Mr. Husk staring unashamedly at Mr. Angel’s butt as he bent to pick up his piggy. The spider turned:

“Ya like what you see baby?” He teased.

“Sure. It’s a nice view,” the cat replied easily.

“Aww~ you appreciate my booty.”

“I appreciate _every_ part of you sweetheart.”

“Oh Husker~”

** Appreciation and frank flirting is hot. **

  
Mr. Angel and Mr. Husk were heavily kissing each other in the kitchen. The spider had the feline pinned against the fridge.   
Their tongues were passionately caressing each other. Mr. Angel’s tongue was completely wrapped around the cat’s rough tongue. Mr. Husk was purring like crazy!   
Drool was trailing down their chins.

The spider’s tongue slithered off of the rough tongue of his partner's. A string of spit connected their mouths.

Mr. Husk stared amorously up at his lover, his amber eyes were literally glowing!

Mr. Angel giggled as he nuzzled noses with his cat. His eyes were all softly lit pink.  
Mr. Husk chuckled happily, he pulled his spider back down to continue their kiss.

Niffty ducked back behind the doorway.

**Tongues ARE tentacles.**

She was sitting at the empty bar late one night, having a glass of ice water.  


Mr. Angel and Mr. Husk came through the doorway.

They’d just got back from an errand that Mr. Alastor sent them on. They’re matching red and black suits made them look really snazzy. They were holding hands as they walked side by side. They were chatting about— blowing up something from what a Niffty could pick out of their rapid conversion. Mr. Husk was grinning as Mr. Angel used his free hands to animatedly gesture about something.

** Hand holding while chatting is sweet... matching outfits is ABSOLUTELY adorable. **

Seriously.  
  
Niffty’s note book was getting full.  
These men just kept giving her ideas for Damian and Harold.

This was going to be _SO_ good.

***

“Hello miss Charlie.”

“Oh! Hi Niffty! What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you could help me with something...”

“Sure. Yes. _Absolutely!_ What is it?”

“I’m trying to write a novel.”

“Oh _wow!_ That’s great girl! I believe in you _110%!_ ”

“Well thank you so very much. I was wondering if you would do me the honours of being the first to read my rough draft?”

“Of course I’ll read it Niffty! Oh~ I’m _so_ excited!”  


_ ***innocent minds were utterly shattered*** _

By the time miss Charlie gave her the first draft of her novel back, the usually pale princess of Hell was _so_ red and _so_ flustered that Niffty could barely understand what the poor woman was trying to say. 

Niffty had just grinned happily. It was a grin Mr. Alastor would’ve been proud of.

  
_ “Success!” _

_ *** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s just admit it.... there is a little bit of Niffty in ALL of us here. 
> 
> 🕷💕🐈


	9. Please cover your sneeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No. Seriously... cover your sneeze or Husk will kill you! 😷😾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******NSFW******
> 
> (I’m gonna put this up when ever something spicy is coming... minors be warned.)

Husker was going to murder Alastor.

He was going to sneak up behind that sick bastard, stab him in the back, slice off his dick, and slowly pull out his intestines inch by inch for the deer to whiteness.

Knowing Alastor, Husk knew he could never get the drop on him like that— the deer’s shadow was too clever— knowing Husk’s luck the overlord would actually _like_ it... but God, was it ever cathartic to think about.

Especially right now.

_“Shit head overlords with their prissy need to make a ‘statement’ to other shitty overlords. Pompous pathetic assholes the whole lot of ‘em,”_ Husk snarled to himself. He narrowly dodged getting his head chopped off with an axe.

Husk needed to get closer to Angel, they needed to cover each others backs. It was bad that they got split up like they did. 

The cat manages to see his beloved spider on the other side of the wear house.

His Angel was holding his ground easily. The constant ratt-a-tatts and bangs of his guns punctuated the air.

He really wanted to be next to his babydoll... it was hot to see him so enthralled with the kill up close.

They were ‘supposed’ to be having a date night tonight.

This weekend was marking the first year of them officially being together... when they first admitted that their feelings were more than platonic. They were going to take four whole days just to utterly worship each other. Today was supposed to be ‘day one’ of their celebrations. They’d made a reservation at one of the city’s top restaurants (Charlie gave them permission to use her family tab to pay for the occasion). 

They were getting ready in their bathroom... well, ok... they were ‘kinda’ getting frisky while getting ready. Angel was knelt down ‘helping’ him do up the fly of his dress pants... slowly... with his prehensile tongue. 

Husk had his claws in the spider’s soft hair. His back was pressed against the countertop and he was trying desperately not to thrust into his boyfriend’s mouth too soon...

Angel had looked up at him with a saucy expression before reaching his tongue into his pants and caressing his hard member...

Husk was about to moan—

Then...

_Alastor_ happened.

The deer teleported him and Angel from their washroom. 

Dead centre in the middle of the common room.

In front of everyone.

Charlie had went a bright red that put Hell’s sky to shame. Vaggie screeched like a choked chicken. Nifty had stars in her eye— more fuel for the cyclops bizarre writing hobby— _fantastic_. Fat Nuggets just continued with his roll around the rug with his jingle ball (his daddies being like this wasn’t anything new to him, all was good in his world.)

Angel took the cake though; he just hugged Husk’s hips to his chest fluff and sneered: “Do ya mind?” As if everyone else had stepped in on their private activities instead of it being the other way around.

Alastor— the utter bastard that he is and will forever be— just told them he had a “favour” that needed to get done ASAP.

Husk has been caught in compromising situations before— he’d probably laugh about this one later— but he was _SO_ beyond pissed off and he still was pissed off about it.

But they had no choice.

Alastor was the Radio Demon.

He was the boss.

They told Charlie to let the restaurant know that they were going to be late for their reservation.

So... instead of being in a fancy five-star restaurant dinning with the love of his after-life, Husk was in a dirty wear house on the outside of the city, blood and guts staining his clothes, and a very uncomfortable hard on still raging in his slacks.

Husk was going to ask Angel if ‘day one’ could officially start tomorrow and just go a day later instead.

He hated the petty fights between the Radio and Television Demon. _“I need this errand done to send a message to the boobtube— my ass! Like he really needed ta do this today?”_ Husk growled to himself as he sliced out the larynx of an unfortunate goon.

He was carefully making it closer to Angel’s position. The fallen bodies from the spray of bullets made it a challenge to dodge all the swings of the next goon’s blunt sword.

The guy was going to swing down.

Husk leapt forward and grabbed the hilt with both of this hands. He kept the goon from swinging it.

Husk was nose to nose with the guy.

He was a _very_ ugly rat demon.

Husk snarled as he put more force to his hold.

The rat’s nose violently twitched.

He sneezed.

Wet green phlegm and spit flew.

It all landed in Husk’s face; his eyes, in his open mouth...

_ Oh. Hell. No. _

Husk slammed one of his paws straight into the rat’s face. His long claws pierced through his eyes and into his brain.

The rat fell dead instantly.

Husk spat out what he could of the phlegm in his mouth and tried to wipe off the germs on his face with his already dirty sleeve. It didn’t help. He angrily stalked over to his spider.

Angel just twitched an eye over to the direction of his boyfriend. He easily tossed over one of his tommy guns to him.

Husk caught it without missing a beat and begun to mercilessly mow the crowd down. He pelted that dead rat with bullets too— just because.

_** BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! ** _

Finally the room was quite. 

Vox’s goons were all dead.

Angel turned to saunter over to his kitty.

Husk looked pained as he held up a hand.

Angel looked confused.

Husk sighed; “that ugly bastard sneezed his snot all over my face.”

“Ewwww,” the spider cringed.

“Yeah babe. Eww is right,” he popped another bullet into the rat... **_BANG!_**... he just felt like it. 

Angel peered down at his slimy face, “maybe he was allergic to cats eh?”

Husk snorted, leave it to Angel Dust to get a laugh out of him.

“Ya need to wash up fast hun. I can actually see the snot glisten from here, and I really wanna smooch ya, this is breaking our tradition!” Angel groused.

“Yeah yeah yeah. Do ya see Al’s creepy shadow anywhere— why is it that when ya actually need to be transported the asshole is never around?” Husk grumbled.

Angel walked over to his cat and casually leaned his arms across Husk’s shoulders; “Cause I guess that would be makin’ it too easy... Al is a bitch after all,” he commented with a sigh.

Husk just smirked as a response.

Angel smiled warmly down at him.

Husk gazed at the wall clock over his spider’s shoulder; “so much for finishing before our reservation— I’m sorry Angie.”

“There is nothin’ to be sorry about Husky. We tried our best. I got ta be with ya— that’s all the matters to me in the end.”

“God Angel... ya have to say such soft shit like that right now? Cause now I wanna kiss ya despite all the boogers.”

The spider cackled. He teasingly straighten out the cat’s suit lapel and dusted off his shoulders, his humorous smile turned soft and loving. “C’mon hot stuff. Smiles would’ve usually pop up by now— I don’t think he’s gonna anytime soon. Let’s step out of this dump and see what part of the city we’re closest to, we might be able to hail a cab.” Angle leaned closer to his kitty’s ear; “the faster we get outta here, the sooner we can get ya all sanitized up and... the sooner I can look after ya down here,” he cooed in a heavy whisper as his lower set of hands trailed down the feline’s chest and caressed the middle of his legs where he was still very much erect.

Husk allowed himself to curve into the spider’s cupped hand, the pressure felt really good. “So ya noticed huh?” He groaned.

“Oh Husky-baby~ I notice _everything_ there is about you. I _adore_ everything about you~ It hurts my heart ta see that you’ve been suffering all this time. My poor _poor_ handsome hunky kit-cat~” Angel whispered hotly. The spider’s talented tongue traced the outer shell of his ear— Husk got chills instantly.

He reluctantly had to back his head away from his spider; “snot faced— remember doll. Don’t want ya to get all germy,” he winced. Husk wanted to kiss Angel _SO_ bad.

Angel smiled sweetly, his top pair of hands traced down from his shoulders and he interlaced his fingers with his claws— his lower pair of hands were still pressed to Husk’s hard-on. “Let’s go home baby. You’re in need of some tend’a lovin’,” he giggled as he lead the cat through the maze of crumpled bodies. Husk easily followed, “I’d expect nothing less from you sweetheart.”

When they left the grounds of the wear house... there was a slight problem.

“Damn— I didn’t realize how far out of the city we were,” Husk murmured.

Angel adjusted his hand-hold with his boyfriend, “I’d think we’re pretty close to the edge of the pride ring aren’t we?”

“Possibly yeah. Good luck gettin’ a cab around here.”

“Hell, this is stupid. I love a good walk Husky— but I really just want ta suck you off already.”

“Don’t tempt me baby. The snot on my face is drying.”

“Yuck. Disgusting bastard. Tryin’ to germ up _my_ man.”

“Let’s just do this then,” Husk yanked his spider into his arms, bridal style, the cat spread out his big wings.

Angel’s eyes were sparkling; “ooooh Husky~”

“We’re gonna go home. I’m gonna rinse my head. We’re gonna have a glass of red wine. And you are gonna blow and bone me till I can’t walk anymore— does that sound like a plan?” Husk commanded.

Angel almost swooned. “Ooohhhh~ Husker. Take off already boo. All aboard the snot-faced airline! Keep ya dick’s erect for optimal pleasure in a few minutes! Captain Husker is hard and his copilot Angel-Magic-Hands is ready,” he said dramatically.

Husk laughed.

Angel cackled.

They took off for home.

***

“Do ya feel clean enough now Husky?” Angel asked as he leaned against the doorway of the bathroom, hands on his hips and the others holding two glasses of red wine.

This was the longest Husk had ever rinsed his head in a sink. There have been many times he’s needed to rinse his head in freezing water to help break himself out of a bad hangover. This was familiar territory for him. Soap and hot water from the bathroom tap never felt so good. The dried snot and spit were long gone now. To be safe, Husk rinsed and gargled his mouth with some powerful mouthwash. 

Husk forcefully turned off the tap. He roughly dried off his head with a towel and turned to his spider. His fur was all a mess and he was more than sure that his eyebrow feathers were bent in all manner of directions.

But Angel Dust looked at him like he was the most gorgeous man in existence. The spider was still dressed in his ‘henchman’ outfit, the dress jacket was thrown on the floor, his button up black dress shirt was partially undone, his fedora with Husk’s token feather was still on his head. He looked sexy. His heterochromatic eyes were soft and his smug little smile spoke volumes.

Husk’s chest was warm, his heart ached in a good way. The feline brushed his claws through his fur to try to get it to be somewhat reasonable looking. He smiled up at his spider; “there, I’m not gonna give you the plague now,” he joked.

Angel snorted and sauntered closer to him, he handed Husk his wine glass and then threaded his fingers with his claws.

They walked hand in hand into their room, close to the bedside.

Husk brought the back of Angel’s palm to his face, he gave it a slow kiss.

The spider happily sighed, he moved in closer to his kitty until their torsos were firmly pressed together; “to ‘day one’ of just us,” he toasted with a raise of his glass.

Husk chuckled, “to us indeed— let’s hope Al doesn’t need anything else this weekend.”

They both downed their wine.

The spider grabbed both empty glasses and reached to place them on the dresser. 

Angel took great pleasure in nuzzling his cheek against his kitty’s. “Ya smell like Irish spring,” he giggled.

Husk snorted, “oh I wonder why.”

Angel laughed. He tender kissed the feline. Six arms encircled the cat.

Husk drew his spider in closer, hips slotting snuggly. He purred as his hard-on received some friction.

“My poor _poor_ Henry. Havin’ ta fight baddies with such an erect dick. I don’t know how ya managed,” Angel cooed seductively.

“I knew you’d look after me Anthony. Seeing ya get down to business with those Tommy’s of yours. You’re a piece of art Tony— a real ‘Tony award’,” Husk almost moaned as his boyfriend begun to unbutton his dress shirt and his dress slacks all at once.

“Mmmm, a ‘ _Tony award_ ’ now that’s a good one. You are such a clever man— my Henry-baby~” Angel murmured hotly in his ear.

Husk purred loudly as his clothes were shucked off completely, his cock free and easily accessible. Angel’s six hands were caressing him all over, they were slowly moving down to their intended target.

“My Henry...”

Hands caressed across his collar bone.

“...so smart...”

Two index fingers traced down his sternum.

“... so strong...”

A pair of hands glided down his biceps.

“... so powerful...”

Hands caressed his wings, Husk extended them out, soaking in the attention.

“... so absolutely—“

Lips pecked lips.

“—positively—“

Another peck.

“—utterly—“

Another peck, slower this time. The third set of hands were tracing down the vee of his hip bones.

“—perfect—“

The spider finally gripped unto the cat’s erect member. Husk hungrily kissed his Angel.

“You need ta do me now Anthony-baby. If we keep this up, I’m gonna top you,” Husk warned.

Angel chuckled. He gently pushed his boyfriend to sit on the edge of their bed. “Henry Henry Henry Henry~ I’m gonna reward ya properly. Not to worry honey.” The spider rolled up his dress shirt sleeves, his heterochromatic pink eyes were glowing with desire. He knelt down and ran his tongue along the rim of Husk’s ear. The gentle sounds of the spider’s breath were enough to make Husk get chills.

Angel’s tongue stroked down his jawline. It’s travel was interrupted by open mouthed kisses here and there.

Husk’s tail twitched eagerly.

His Anthony’s tongue travelled down his throat (a tiny kiss was planted on his Adam’s apple), across his clavicle (a kiss right dead in the middle), down his sternum (another kiss just at the base of his chest fluff), down further on his stomach (a kiss was smacked on his belly button), then finally...

Angel rewarded his patience with a firm kiss right above his length.

Husk moaned loudly.

The spider ran his middle pair of arms on the outside of the cat’s thighs, at the knees he pulled his legs further apart. Angel nuzzled a kiss on his inner thigh;

“I’m gonna suck you now— is that ok?”

Husk felt like his lungs were constricting. “Yes. Oh God _yes_ — _please Anthony_ ,” he gasped.

Angel licked down his erected length. 

Husk shuttered happily.

Angel kissed his weeping tip, then encircled his whole length in the warmth of his mouth.

“ _Anthony Anthony Anthony Anthony Anthony—_ “ he found himself breathing as his love wrapped his wonderful tongue completely around him.

The tongue.

The subtle scrape of teeth.

The rhythmic suction.

Husk had to fight hard to prevent himself from ramming into his spider’s mouth.

Angel hummed. The vibration was almost enough to break Husk’s resolve. He gripped the hair on the back of Angel’s head, the fedora fell off forgotten on the floor.

Husk’s had a couple of partners in his past life, mainly women, it wasn’t really acceptable to be into men at the time. He’d experimented with some of the guys in his unit while he was in the war. They were fine at the time. They were willing and nothing that serious really— just letting off pent up emotions and stress. 

_None_ of them felt like this though— this felt so _right_. His Anthony felt perfect between his legs. Angel Dust— Anthony— was _his_.

Husk’s toes curled and his wings shot out at full length. He curved his back to gaze upon his lover— Anthony looked totally at bliss with the cat’s length in his mouth. It made Husk feel guilty as he gently pawed at his spider’s cheeks. Angel cracked open his black and pink eye and gave him a saucy look.

“Ya keep this up sweetheart and I’ll cum any moment. I want us to do it together. You’re wearing too many clothes—it’s not fair.” Husk gasped as he tugged on the spider’s dress shirt.

Angel released his length with a cheeky pop. He gave one final long lick up his length.

“ _Anthony!_ ” Husk nearly screamed.

Angel chuckled.

Husk gave him a dirty look.

“I’m sorry Henry. I couldn’t resist,” Angel smiled as he stood up and began to unbutton his shirt. Husk just grumbled, but it was kinda hard to stay irritated when his boyfriend was striping.

He’s seen Angel naked before. They’ve had sex several times— but this never got old. And it will never get old. Angel was a feast on his eyes. Masculine and feminine all at once. Husk loved this. Angel got to the last button and yanked the shirt off. “God yer so fluffy and pink!” Husk moaned.

Angel seductively ran his hands up his abdomen, he pushed up his bountiful fluff. “Ya like this Henry?” He cooed.

Husk just purred louder. His amber eyes zeroed in on the spider’s slacks— and the rather noticeable hard-on he had.  “Those need ta be off now Anthony. Or I’m gonna rip ‘em off of you,” he threatened.

“Ooohhhhh~ someone is getting feral~” he sang out. The spider carelessly kicked off his boots— exposing his clawed feet. (Husk inwardly smiled at that break through for his lover).

“Hurry up hot-ass! I mean it Anthony— I need you _now_!”

Angel chuckled. He unzipped his fly and pushed his slacks down.

His spider was wearing black lace lingerie.

It had aces, spades, diamonds and hearts inter woven in the lace pattern. And to make matters worse... the spider’s thighs were soaked from his weeping core. The musky sweet smell of his arousal hit the cat’s sensitive nose hard.

Husk was gonna die.

“Ya like these Henry? I got them specially made— just for you~” the spider teased. Angel had his top set of arms crossed behind his head— making his chest jut out, his middle set running along his hips— accentuating his ass, and his bottom set ran dangerously over his lace covered erection— he rolled his hips as he stroked himself.

Husk was most _certainly_ gonna die.

He heaved as he watched his boyfriend strut his assets. “In. Me. Now. Anthony!” He growled.

Angel suddenly pounced on him. The spider looked dangerous, his eyes were glowing pink in shameless desire.

“You’re asking for it Henry.”

“You’re damn right I am.”

“Do you want me to prep ya?”

“Just lube yourself and bone me Anthony- baby.”

Angel blindly reached into their side table drawer and pulled out the almost empty bottle of lube. (That will have to be on top of the grocery list for their next shopping trip, Husk thought briefly.) The spider pulled off his fancy panties, he spread the cool lube over his erected length and looked over his lover.

Pink gazed lovingly into amber.

Angel slid into Husk.

The ring of muscles was wonderfully tight. The feline moaned loudly as the spider pushed in till the hilt.

Husk’s nerves were on fire. His wonderful, beautiful Anthony was hunched over him— pink eyes blown wide.

“You mean _everything_ to me, I _love_ you Anthony,” the cat panted.

“You mean absolutely _everything_ ta me. My Henry. I love _you_ — I love you so _so_ much,” the spider groaned.

Their lips slotted together as Angel began to thrust.

Husk threw his head back and moaned with abandon. “Yessss~ ooohhh! Aaahhhh~ _Anthonnnyyyyy~!_ ”

Angel’s hands were everywhere all at once— his cheeks, neck, chest, stomach, hips, wings, ass, and his rock hard dick. His Anthony was pounding into him, his hips rolling smoothly, wet fur slapping against wet fur. Angel was just as wanton as he was now, brows furrowed and sweat beading on his brow, a look of both concentration and desire on his handsome face. His prostate was struck at the same time as a strong stroke of his dick and Husk was starting to see stars.

But he wanted them to cum at the same time. He was ready, his Anthony was getting close... 

Amongst the haze of pleasure, Husk took control of his tail. He manages to lift it to run its firm feathers down Angel’s sweaty back, in between his ass and then...

“Ooohhhhh~ _aaaaahhhh!_ ” The spider moans. Angel bucked out of rhythm at the feel of the feathers against his clit. Husk almost choked, but manages to keep his tail slotted in between his man’s legs. 

The spider manages to catch himself, he looks down at Husk with utterly raw devotion. He hungrily kisses the cat as they continue.

“Aaahhhhh!— ohhhh yyyeeeesssss~ ohh _Heennnrryyy!_ — Heennrryyy baaaby~ _yes_!”

“Antthoonnnyyy— aahhhhh— ooh _sweetheart!_ _Antthhoonnyy_ — yes! Baby~”

They come together.

His hot semen coats their stomachs, Angel’s cock pulsates inside him— heat hits his prostate, and his tail was completely soak from his spider’s weeping folds.

Angel collapses on Husk.

They are a complete mess— sticky and sweaty. With shaky arms the spider lifts himself up from the cat’s chest— his eye lids are half closed and he looks completely blissed out of his mind. 

Husk grabs him by the back of the neck and kisses him deeply. 

“I love you Anthony.”

“And I love you Henry.”

They soaked a towel in hot water and took turns cleaning each other up. Tendrils of electricity bolted at every tender touch.

They collapsed in a tangle of arms, legs, wings and tail. They succumbed to sleep.

***

He was hot.

Actually, no, scratch that— he was _boiling_.

Husk panted as he climbed out of Morpheus’ grasp. It was still pitch black, he did not even want to look at the clock at all. He felt drunk— but just in his head. That shouldn’t be the case though, he’d only had a glass of wine last night. He rubbed at his face— his paw returned drenched in sweat. Gross.

The cat made to sit up in bed. Angel mumbled incoherently as his cozy spot on his kitty’s back was disturbed, but he buried himself in the pillows instead— Husk felt bad about that.

He felt even worse sitting up.

No sooner had his torso moved upright, acid and death rocketed up his esophagus. He made to dash for the bathroom— only to have his knees collapse the moment he tries to stand. His spider certainly delivered last night, he was ‘boned till he couldn’t stand’ alright.

Husk’s brain suddenly brought back flashes of his boot camp training days... crawling in the mud under barbed wire with guns blasting over head... He crawled his way as fast as possible to the toilet.

Bile, the red wine from last night, supper, lunch, and even the breakfast that he had yesterday made a noisy reappearance. Husk hacked and coughed loudly. The bile burned his throat worse than any vodka ever did— it really hurt. 

Husk has had to embrace the ceramic throne many times, it’s smooth cold surface was a saving grace.

He was too busy heaving that he didn’t feel the cool gentle hands on his back and forehead at first. 

Husk hung his head over the bowl. He was utterly spent, he didn’t feel any better, and he now had the chills from the cold ceramic.

Husker groaned pathetically. Another round of acid decided to rocket up. He retched loudly.

“Ssshhhhhh. It’s ok Husky. Sssshhh. Just let all the yucky out— that’s it honey.” Angel Dust rubbed his back as he violently vomited.

When it finally felt like his whole stomach was punched inside out and completely empty, Husk collapsed in utter exhaustion.

Angel caught him before his head dropped into the smelly mess in the bowl.

Husk could barely register the sound of the toilet being flushed— at least the smell wasn’t as bad now. The spider carefully maneuvered them both to sit on the floor by the nearest wall. They were both naked and tired. Husk shakily held unto his lover for dear life. His whole body felt like it was going to spontaneously combust, his bones felt like literal jelly and they ached really bad. He whined pathetically.

Angel curled his body around him as a shield. He placed his lips to the cat’s sweaty forehead. “You’ve got a fever Husker, but that’s good, it means yer body’s fighting it,” the spider murmured softly.

Husk wanted to ask what time it was, he wanted to apologize for waking Angel up— his voice was gone, all that came out was a rasping garbled noice— his damn throat hurt so much.

“Ssshhhh. Don’t speak Husk. It’s ok sweetheart... it’s really early— almost three in the morning. It’s not yer fault this happened.”

God was Husk ever thankful Angel just knew him like that. He began to purr— only to cough. _“Shit this is annoying.”_

Angel carefully lifted Husk off the floor, he carried him bridal style back to their bed. The spider placed the cat on his side of the bed instead, Husk’s side was too wet with sweat. Husk’s whole body ached, but he really didn’t want to let his boyfriend go. Angel had to gently pry his claws off of his arms to release him. He knew better— but his sick brain couldn’t register what was actually happening, he whimpered at the loss of contact.

“Hey, hey, Husk— I’m not leaving you alone. Oh baby— I’d never leave you, especially like this. Sshhh, it’s ok baby, don’t cry.”

Shit. He really _was_ sick. When did he even start crying?!

“I’m just gonna grab some of our fluffy blankets from the closet— these ones are soaked with sweat. I’m right here though—“

Husk felt the bed shift as his spider left the mattress, he could hear the soft padding of his clawed feet in the carpet.

“I’m still here Husk— I’m not leaving ya alone.”

Husk knew that, but he appreciated the verbal confirmation.

Angel returned with several of their throw blankets and quits. He cocooned the cat in one of their particularly warm quilts.

“I know it’s counterintuitive honey. But ya need to stay warm. Yer killing the germs better this way— I’m gonna get you a couple of small towels to soak in some cool water for yer head. I’ll be right back.”

Husk’s eyes were heavy— yet his brain was going a mile a minute. He wanted to joke how his spider should wrap a blanket around his naked frame before he left, but the words were escaping his comprehension.

Angel did come back quickly. An arm full of small counter towels in his grasp. He ran to the sink and soaked a couple of them in some cool water.  The cool contact of the cloth on his head was a stark contrast to the rest of his roasting aching body. Husk began to shiver.

Angel wrapped a quilt around himself and joined his kitty on the bed— wrapping his limbs around his cocooned sweetheart. Angel hummed a soft lullaby that was enough to distract Husk’s racing mind. He drifted off.

***

Husk woke up. The room was lighter— it was most likely morning now.

His whole body hurt, his throat felt like he’d gargled sandpaper and his mouth felt utterly fowl.

A shit way to start the day.

Angel was instantly awake at the cat’s movement. He removed the damp cloth and placed the back of his hands on Husk’s forehead. He looked greatly relieved; “no more fever— that’s good. How do ya feel honey?”

“—shitty,” Husk managed to rasp out.

Angel looked down on him in sympathy. He leaned over and kissed his forehead, “I’m sorry sweetie. I know this sucks— I’m gonna look after ya though. I’m good at it. You’ll get better in no time Husky,” the spider declared.

Through his brain fog, Husk could pick up the subtle way his spider was more trying to encourage himself while he was trying to cheer him up. _“Hmmm interesting.”_

Angel unwrapped himself from the cat and slipped on a fluffy robe. He looked back at Husk with a perky grin; “yer gonna get back ta normal Husky-boo. That’s an Angel Dust guarantee!”

Husk gave him a weak smile. 

Angel Dust; the hazbin’s narcissistic, dirty mouthed, ex top porn star of Hell, was a very attentive and gentle nurse. 

Husk was throughly impressed.

His spider had changed the bed sheets, brought him soft basic food that wouldn’t upset his stomach and hot honey-lemon tea for his scratchy throat, he would open the window for only ten minutes to allow the stuffy air out and then close it to prevent chills, he held him to his chest for comfort when the noise in his head became too loud, he helped him to bathe...

_“How in all the seven circles of Hell did I manage to get so lucky?”_ The cat would often think to himself on any normal day. The thought buzzed around his brain like a wasp horde every time after his lover would fluff his pillow and adjust his blankets. 

The spider did everything with such ease. 

Like he’d done this before...

Husk’s muddled sick head just couldn’t piece it together.

‘Day two’ of their anniversary weekend was a total bust like ‘day one.’ Husk hated this. Angel deserved everything— not him being all sick and pathetic.

Husk really really wanted to get better. Faster. It has only been two days, surely he can force things to be better for tomorrow.

He tried to do things slowly. But, each and every single time, Angel would catch him:

“Here Husky, I’ll help ya sit yer self up— there we are!”

“Oh no ya don’t Husker. I’ll go get you some soup.”

“Here we are honey! I’ve gotcha some salty crackers— open up for Angel~”

“Where do ya think yer going Mr.? In the bath you go!”

“Ssshhh— Husky-boo. You don’t need to speak. Let yer voice heal, I know what you need.”

What was he? Two?! He _loved_ Angel, but he was beginning to feel coddled. He’s a grown ass man thank you very much! And this was only after one day! If he has to go through a week of this... Husk didn’t know what he’d do. He really didn’t want to snap at the spider. Angel was doing a really good job.

***

‘Day three’ hits him.

Husk woke up in his cocoon of blankets.

He still felt like shit. Not as shit as the first morning— so, that was progress at least. His heavy eyes watched as Angel picked out his clothes for the day. Judging by the pink towel hung over his other arm, Husk was assuming the spider was gonna have a shower.

As if sensing his kitty’s eyes on him, Angel spun around and gave him a blinding smile. “I’m just gonna take a shower than I’ll go and get you yer breakfast. Don’t move my big boy. I’ll be finished really quick.”

Husk just nodded his head.

The spider pecked him on the cheek then quickly went into the bathroom. Angel lingered to watch the cat before he closed the door... Husk raised an eyebrow— he’s gonna have to talk to his spider about this, whatever ‘this’ is that’s bothering him. 

Husk waited for a couple of minutes.

His stomach gurgled. He had a strong craving for orange juice.

He waited some more. A clicking sound of a soap bottle opening pricked at his ear.

_ Orange juice. _ _ Orange juice.  _ _ Orange juice. _

Husk sighed.

He swung his feet out from under the blankets and sat up slowly. This was his chance to show his lover that he was feeling better, he’d get his own breakfast and get something for the spider as well— maybe they still had that sugary cereal that Angel liked.

He had to grab unto things to help himself stay stable enough to walk. Funny how just after one day in bed can make your legs so useless.

He was able to make it to the elevator. Husk felt dizzy, dizzy but proud of himself.

He stumbled into the main lobby area. Thank goodness no one else was around, he felt like an idiot having to hold unto the wall to keep from falling over.

Finally! The kitchen! 

Husk wanted to laugh— he ended up coughing.

He made it to the fridge.

“Mission— *pant pant*— accomplished—!” He heaved as he gripped the fridge handle and pulled.

The smell of left over tuna casserole and spicy chicken hit his nose.

Husk’s stomach lurched dangerously. The cat scrambled to the sink gagging and dry heaving. He hung over the counter. “This is pathetic—“ he whispers to himself. His eyes sting with tears.

** BANG!  **

_** SLAM! ** _

_ stomp _

_ stomp _

_ stomp _

_ stomp _

_ STOMP STOMP STOMP  STOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMP _ _ STOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMP **STOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMP** _

_** “HUSKER!” ** _

_** KA-POW! ** _

Husk nearly leapt out of his skin. He turned around just in time to see Angel Dust karate kicking the kitchen door down.

The spider was soaking wet, soap was still in his hair and his dripping towel was in danger of falling off his hips at any moment.

The spider looked absolutely _murderous_.

Husk was actually fearing for his life, he backed himself farther into the counter.

Angel stomped wetly over to where Husk was cowering. The spider only stopped when his nose was a millimetre away from his.

“I told you _not_ to move,” Angle growls lowly.

Husk was both afraid and aroused.

“I— wanted— orange juice—?” he manages to say... ask?... He hates how broken and raspy his voice sounds.

Angel doesn’t move. The vein above his left eyebrow pulses. “I told you  _ NOT _ to move you  _ little shit!_” He snarls.

Damn. His spider was _hot_ when he was pissed. Husk could only stare back at him.

There was a really long tension filled pause.

Then it was like all of his pent up gusto suddenly evaporated, Angel starts to tremble.

“You left the room.” The spider’s bottoms lip wobbles, “I went to check on you— you were gone.” His eyes filled with tears, he sniffs heavily.

Husk is suddenly very concerned.

“You were gone. You weren’t there—!” Angel’s voice breaks as the tears spill over and he is full on sobbing. Husk pulls the spider into his chest and holds him tight.

Angel cries into his neck. He wails, hiccups and snorts. Ugly crying at it’s finest. Husk tenderly rubs up and down his soapy back.

“You were gone! I went to check on you and you were gone!” Angel sobs. Angel’s towel drops with a wet ‘thwup’, Husk wraps his wings around the spider to provide some privacy. Angel is leaning fully on him, and his knees begin to shake. They slid down to the floor.

The spider is shaking as he grips Husk. “You were gone. You left me—“

Husk is seriously thinking that his beloved is not necessarily talking about ‘him’ anymore. “I’m _so_ sorry. I’m sorry Tony. I’m right here— I’m _never_ gonna leave you. It’s ok Anthony— you’re ok baby,” Husk whispers faintly to keep his voice steady.

Angel’s sobbing quiets down but he still has a death grip on him. He is now cold, wet, soapy and has snot and tears running down his chest. Husk doesn’t mind; his Anthony needed him, that is all that mattered.

Husk simply holds Angel as tight as he can.

“Ahem.” Someone coughs.

Husk rests his cheek against Angel’s head, his love is still shaking like a leaf. His heart is aching.

“Ahem,” the sound comes again.

Husk glances up with a frown.

Alastor is sitting at the breakfast nook to their left. His creepy smile tight and twitching.

The deer began to open his mouth—

Husk thrusts up his hand. _“Don’t even think about it!”_ He communicates through his sharp glare.

The deer is not perturbed. Alastor goes to open his mouth again—

Husk thrusts his hand out again. Then twists it to flip his boss the ‘bird.’ The cat nuzzles in closer to his crying spider.

Alastor’s monocled eye twitched. The deer pointed looks to them, then his breakfast (a nice bowl of cereal and a cup of tea), then he looks back to them. His smile twitches again. _“Really? You’re doing this here? In front of my cereal?”_ The overlord communicates telepathically.

Husk glares harder at the smiling deer. _“PISS OFF!!!”_ He mouths dangerously.

Alastor rolls his eyes with a scoff. He raises his hand to utilize his weird voodoo magic and teleports his two associates back to their room. Now he can finish his breakfast in peace.

They reappear on the carpet by their bed.

The shower is still running, there is water puddled on the floor. Husk couldn’t care less. Angel is no longer crying, but he’s still gripping unto him like he’ll disappear at any second.

“Angel— Anthony are you ok?” He rasps out.

The spider slowly pulls his head out from his neck. His pink eyes are puffy and his nose is running. Husk gives him a gentle smile. Angel’s cheeks flush with embarrassment; “I’m sorry for yellin’ at you Henry,” he mumbles.

Husk gently wipes the tears clinging to the spider’s cheek; “no, _I’m_ sorry. I thought I’d help by getting us something ta eat— I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m really sorry Anthony-sweetheart,” he whispers as he nuzzles noses with his love.

Angel hiccups as he plants a slow kiss beside Husk’s lips. He pulls back, Husk can tell he’s getting his thoughts together.

“Do you want to have a bath with me?” Husk rasp-whispers.

Angel nodded his head with a small smile.

***

The bath is nice and hot. 

Bubbles form little island inlets around them. Angel has all his limbs coiled around him tightly as he sits in his lap. Husk has his claws gently tracing random patterns in the spider’s lower back.

Angel still looks like he’s thinking heavily about something.

“Do you want to talk about it? If you don’t want to that’s ok too—” The cat asks softly.

The spider heavily sighs— he looks exhausted.

Husk is about to tell him to forget about it, but his Angel slowly pulls back so he’s straddling the cat’s hips. Nimble clawed fingers fiddle with his wet chest fluff. Husk patiently waits.

“When I was eight... My mama got really sick...” Angel says softly.

Husk moves to trace his pattens into his spider’s naked thigh. He hopes the gentle strokes provide some comfort.

“It started as a cough. We thought is was allergies— the snow was melting outside, it was all moldy, it was a heavy winter that year. Pops and us all thought things would get better in a few days...” Angel paused, he was trying very hard to focus on the tiny braid he was making in Husk’s chest fluff. “Her coughing didn’t go away. It started as just green phlegm... then blood started to stain her hankies. She got so pale and weak Husky... I didn’t really understand what was going on...”

Husk’s heart breaks at how lost his spider sounds, he raises his hand slowly and gently cups his spider’s cheek. Angel nuzzles into his paw. He still looks far away.

“Pops had money. We got lots of docs to look at her... they gave drugs... they didn’t help much. Mama had to stay in bed all day and night. Pops had to go ta work, he was training ‘Niss to be in the family business. It was just Molly and me left at home. Molly was too scared to really be around Mama much. She looked _so_ different Husky— she was still my Mama... but...”

Angel gulped. Husk ran his claw under his eye to wipe away the tear. “I wanted ta be with her... she must’a felt super lonely being in that room all day. I’d try ta spend as much time as I could with her... I helped her ta feel comfy as much as I could. Switchin’ blankets, keeping the room smellin’ fresh, fluffin’ her pillows, gettin’ her tea... helping her ta the bathroom. My Mama was so pretty, especially when she smiled— I wanted her ta keep smilin’... she said I was doing good...”

Husk could kinda guess where this was headed now. He fights down the memories of his own Ma as he lifts his other hand and tenderly strokes the spider’s hair.

“I was sitting with her one mornin’ before school. I was tellin’ her all the stuff I was gonna do that day. She was real tired, but she still told me ta have fun and look out for Molly... she told me I was a good boy...”

The tears pool in Angel’s eyes again, but he’s fighting to hold them back. He heaves a breathe. “When I got home after school, I raced up ta her room— I was gonna show her the book we were gonna read in class. Husk— she wasn’t there when I opened the door. Her bed was made and all the medicine on the bedside table was thrown out. She’d died earlier that afternoon, that’s what the docs told pops and that’s what pops told us kids.”

Husk sat up, disrupting the water and bubbles, he pulls Angel into his chest for a hug. “Anthony... my sweet _sweet_ Anthony,” the cat murmurs softly.

“— she wasn’t there Henry... she was gone... I never saw her again...”

“Ssshhhh. I know sweetheart. I know.”

The spider sinks into his cat’s hold; they sit in comfortable silence for a moment, only Angel’s occasional sniffles break the peace.

“When you got sick... I kinda went into that mode again. I know it’s just a cold in your case Henry... but... when I peeked out of the shower to see how you were doin’... and I didn’t see you— I panicked.” Angel admitted, he looked embarrassed.

Husk’s chest ached, “Oh Anthony, I’m so _so_ sorry.”

Angel inhales shakily, “I was scared Henry.”

“I know baby— I’m so sorry.” Husk pulled him back into his chest. 

They stayed in the bath until the water got tepid. Husk allowed himself to be lifted out of the water, his spider sits him on the edge of the bath counter. Angel takes great care to dry him off gently. Husk watches as his spider methodically runs the towel with the ‘grain’ of his fur.  
  
Husk reaches over for another towel and tosses it over Angel’s head. He begins to rub the spider’s head, it was his turn now. He carefully tussled his spider’s soft hair, he pushes the towel back and gazes into Angel’s eyes.

His pink irises have little hearts in them.

Husk smiles down at him.

Angel leans in and rests his forehead to his; “Can I kiss you?” He whispers, one set of his hands cup his cheeks, the other set strokes up his arms.

Husk runs his claws through the spider’s hair, “You might get sick Anthony.”

“I don’t care. I _need_ ta kiss you Henry— I _love_ you... I love you so _so_ much.”

Husk nuzzles his nose against his boyfriend’s, “Ok Anthony. I love you too.”

Angel Dust pulls him in for a slow sensual kiss.

Their lips slot firmly together and their tongues mingle like long lost lovers.

Husk has only been sick for three days, but he greatly missed this.

They are a mess of arms as they grasp unto each other. When Husk wrapped his legs around Angel’s waist that his cue to stand up and carry his kitty to bed.   
  


They are curled around each other on the bed. Angel was the big spoon and Husk the little spoon.Every time Husk sniffled or coughed; Angel would hold him tighter and run his hands up and down his chest, stomach, back and waist. 

After their conversation in the bath, all the little things that his spider has done— how he’s been acting recently, makes perfect sense. 

Husk shimmies closer into Angel. 

The spider eagerly holds him tighter and nuzzles his face into his shoulder. 

Husk purrs, he allows himself to feel cared for.

***

‘Day four’ of their “romantic” weekend is introduced with Angel Dust having a coughing fit and violently blowing his runny nose. 

The cold has claimed another victim. 

Husk resists saying ‘I told you so.’  His spider looks completely miserable, Husk feels bad for him.

It’s now Husk’s turn to cocoon the spider in blankets and to slowly (he was still getting the strength in his legs back) get them orange juice and soft foods from the kitchen.

The plagued treating the plagued. The whole thing was rather funny— they’ll probably laugh about this— _years_ later.

“I am slaughtering every single rat demon sight on seen from this day forward,” Angel croaks seriously.

Husk bits his lip to keep from smiling too wide, he falls into a coughing fit; “that’s racist Angie.”

“I don’t give a shit,” Angel deadpans before noisily blowing his raw nose again.

Husk chuckled, then pulled him in for a tight hug: “Happy anniversary sweetheart.”

Angel tiredly grins: “Happy anniversary darlin’.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too sure canon wise what happened to Angel’s mother, so liberties have been taken. When I’m under the weather orange juice is thee best thing 🍊— so Husk gets a craving for it too.
> 
> Thank you SO much for all the kind comments. You all rock! 
> 
> 🕷💕🐈


	10. That glitter incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have embarrassing moments. Cherri won’t ever forget this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This has been a crazy week😅. It’s Huskerdust week people and there are so many lovely stories and art pieces being made of these lovely fluffy boys. 💕  
> If you haven’t already, check out my contribution to the week of kitty-spider fluff by reading “~A match made in Hell~” I made it into a prequel for this story.

They are lounging on the floor of the main lobby. The spider is lying prone on his stomach on the carpet; he was flipping through a rifle catalog with his top pair of hands, his lower right hand was jotting down notes and the prices of models that he fancied.  
The blonde cyclops was scrolling through an online article from “Assassins weekly” on her cracked phone; the article about second delayed bombs was rather informative. 

The late afternoon Hell-sun was spilling through the window and bathed them in its warm glow.

They were just ‘shooting the shit’ as all good friends do.

“—Look Angie, all I’m gonna say is that that freak better watch his back. The next time he try’s to get smart and stake a claim— I’m gonna blow up _five whole blocks_ instead of just the one!” Cherri Bomb declared with gusto.

Angel Dust snickered at his best girl-buddy.

“Lay down the law suga-tits. Let me know when that happens and I’ll join in making mayhem with ya,” he said with a wicked grin his gold tooth gleaming.

Cherri cackled; “I’ll hold you to it! And ya won’t need me to call you— ya see mass explosions and death you just come running on those long legs of yours.”

“Ha— ya do have a certain ‘signature touch’ to your destruction, now that I think about.”

“Hell yeah I do! There is no bitch here that doesn’t know the Cherri Bomb mushroom cloud!”

“Ah-huh. Ya said it toots. Ya are the Bombin’ bitch.”

“I am  _ thee _ Bombin’ Bitch— and don’t let anyone forget it. And hey, I do mean it— come with me next time... I’m thinkin’ on making a stand against that snake next weekend— ya in?”

“Sure thing Cher. As long as Smiles doesn’t have us run an errand, I’ll be free to be yer Nuclear buddy.”

Cherri grinned evilly. Now that her best friend was free from the moth pimp, Angel had way more freedom to cause mischief with her. She loved it! Although she knew the Radio Demon was not really a substantial upgrade from his last boss, she could tell that Angel was being treated fairly and was being looked after.

Which reminded her...

“You gonna bring your kitty boy-toy next time?” She teased with a knowing grin.

Angel stopped flipping through his catalog. He slowly raised his head to look at her, she smirked wider when she saw the very subtle pink blush on his cheeks.

The spider quirked a confident grin, however.

“I’ve had my fair share of the ‘boy toys’ of Hell Cherri. Husker is the ‘man.’ _Thee_ manliest man. _My_ manliest hunky manly—“

“Yeah yeah yeah. Keep yer tits in yer shirt and yer dick in your pants Angie. Yer drooling.”

Angel swiped a hand over his chin. There actually was a small trail of drool there. The spider pouted and swiftly flipped her three naughty birds.

Cherri cackled.

“Humph! I can’t help myself Cher. I love my kitty supa’ crazy. And he loves me back just as much— I’d neva’ thought that would ever happen to me,” Angel murmurs with that small smile he always wears when he talks about the bar-cat.

Cherri doesn’t totally understand the attraction, but she’s happy for her friend. He’s been through so much horrible shit in his life, the man deserves to be treasured. Apparently the old cat does the trick, so who is she to complain.

As if summoned, Angel’s ‘manly kitty’ walks into the lobby. Fat Nuggets is hot on the cat’s heels, his Kitty Papa has a bag of potato chips. 

Cherri watches with her single eye how the feline eyes Angel’s prone form, but he continues his track to the bar. 

_“Interesting... any other sleaze would’ve copped a feel without Angie noticing. That wass one of the studios favourite plot thread for my poor guy,”_ the cyclops thought to herself. 

Husker walked over to the bar and pulled out a large serving bowl. He dumped the potato chips into it and placed it on the floor, Fat Nuggets squealed with utter joy. The feline chuckled and patted the pig’s back as the little swine attacked the bowl. 

Cherri observed how the cat snuck another glance at the spider. He seemed interested in what Angel was looking as he came closer to them.

“Hey, whatcha reading theeeerrrrr—“

The cat’s body touched the sun’s light. 

He instantly faltered. A look of utter zen covered his face. His body became liquid. The cat slumps down on his knees, then falls face forward straight into Angel’s ass.

The pink spider isn’t even fazed. He just calmly looks over his shoulder:

“Sun beam hit ya hard there, eh Husky?” Angel cooed.

The cat didn’t even respond.

Angel chuckled and reach one of his hands back to scratch at his boyfriend’s fluffy ears.

The cat purrs.

“Don’tcha want your own sun beam Husky?”

“—I like this one. Thanks.”

“Well, what if I don’t wanna share?”

“Too bad sweetheart. I can’t move even if I wanted too.”

“The sun is just that strong huh?”

“Like a comforting death beam.”

“Ya better be careful down there babe. I might haveta rip a fart— ya did feed me porridge this mornin’.” The spider threatens with a grin, he wiggled his ass further into the cat’s face.

Husk wasn’t perturbed, he latched unto the spider’s hips with his arms.

“I’m not scared. Ya fart glitter. There’s nothin’ scary about that,” he says.

Cherri’s world skid to a sudden halt. 

Angel farts glitter?

_ Angel. _

_ Farts. _

_ Glitter. _

** Angel— farts— glitter! **

**_ ANGEL DUST FARTS GOD DAMN GITTER! _ **

The cyclops has to bite her tongue REALLY hard to keep from spit ball laughing.

Angel looked absolutely scandalized.

The pink spider flips them over in a frenzy; Husk’s face falls heavily into his crotch with a startled ‘oof!’. With a look of pure determination, Angel uses his clawed feet and bottom pair of arms to drag the cat up and on top of him. Angel gives his kitty a stern look; “I thought we agreed neva’ to talk about ‘that’ Husker,” he mutters darkly as he smooshed the feline’s face with his top set of hands.

Husk lazily opened up one amber eye. “I made no such agreement Angel,” he managed to say amongst all the pushed up fluff.

“Well ya gonna now! _Swear_ it ta me,” Angel demands.

“I don’t think so doll.”

The spider rolls them over so he’s looming over the feline; “We will _not_ bring up the ‘incident,’” he insists.

Husk smooshed Angel’s face, “no can do sparkle-poo,” he sing songs with a cheeky grin.

Angel pouts. “I thought ya loved me.”

“I do doll. Always have, always will—“

“Aww Husky~”

“That’s exactly why I will keep you passin’ glitter as a hilarity highlight of our relationship.”

“Hhhuuuuussskkkk! _Nnnooooooo_!”

“All is fair in love and war sweetheart.”

Ok. Now Cherri really _needed_ to know. She hates being left out of a good joke— especially when it’s at her best buddy’s expense. And with Angel acting the way that he is makes Cherri think that it’s a damn good one. “Ok— spill it guys! What ‘incident’ are we talkin’ about here?” The blonde cyclops demanded.

They were both smooshing each other’s faces when she made her request. It was rather amusing to see their eyes grow wide and slowly turn to her— _“...love birds stuck in their own damn reality.”_ A cloud must’ve blown over the sun at that moment, blocking the ‘cozy death beam’s’ grip on the feline. Husk flips them over so he’s on top of their pile, he grins evilly down at the spider as he straddled his hips.

Angel curls his lip in a sneer; “Husker I swear if yo-“

Husk yanked him up by the back of his neck and pulled him into his chest fluff. 

It was beyond hilarious to Cherri to see her best bud halfheartedly fight against ‘his’ own method of sub-doing someone.

Chest fluff for the win!  Karma could be such a bitch.  


Angel didn’t look like he hated it as much as his spitting and cursing let on— he could remove his head from the fluff easily, Husker wasn’t keeping him totally immobile.

The feline looked up to the cyclops,  “He was drunk.”

“Only a _little_ drunk!” Angel cut in sharply.

Husk pushed him back into his chest. “He was _really_ drunk.”

“ _Aarruuagggghhhhh!_ ” the spider gave a muffled rebuttal.

Husk ignored him; “So we were just relaxin’ one evening, havin’ a tray of some of Niffty’s cookies. Angie was on his fifth tequila. He gets kinda loopy when he’s drunk.”

“Oh yer telling me putty-cat. Angie’s such a loopy drunk!” Cherri snickered.

Angel lifted up a hand and flipped her his middle finger. He than shoved said finger against the cat’s lips to shush him. Husk just stuck out his tongue and licked the digit, he wrapped his wings around the spider as a hug disguised as a strong-hold.

Cherri snorted.

“So anyways, he was already pretty hammered. Then the princess came down with a whole box of frilly shit and declared that it was ‘craft night’ and everybody _had_ to join in. Pinky here laid claim to all of the glitter— actually, anything shiny really— and literally hissed when someone tried to take it from him.”

“I was _NOT_ hissing at people!”

“Yes dear. Yes you did. You even called the jars ‘my precious’.”

“ _Hhhuuuussskkkkk!~_ ”

“Fat Nuggets was offended.”

“Shhuutttt uuuuppppp~” the spider whined.

“— so than he got the ‘greatest of ideas’— and yes; That is the exact term ya used Angie— and he decided to dump all the jars into his sixth tequila, unto his cookies, and he rolled around in all the rest.”

“Ok Husk, _no_ more;” the spider muttered darkly— but he latched unto the cat tighter.

Husk just pats his back; “it took me hours to try to comb out all that shit from his fur... and don’t get me started on all the glitter he ate.”

“I didn’t eat _that_ much.”

“You ate two of the three jars.”

“They were _small_.”

“They were 2 litre mason jars.”

“—Most of it I got on myself.”

“You were spooning some it in yer mouth dry.”

“Ok kitty. Time ta shut up now.”

Cherri suddenly had a very vivid picture of her best friend eating straight glitter from the jar and rolling in it like a crazed lunatic. 

It was _too_ much. 

“Bwahahahahahahhaha! Shit Angel! Hahahahahahaha!” She was crying now, tears streamed out of her eye without struggle.

Angel peeked out of his winged fort. “Traitorous bitch,” he mutters.

Cherri had to hold her stomach, she was getting cramps in her sides now. A thought suddenly came to mind.  “Hey, wait a minute! How long ago was this?” She perked up.

“A month ago,” Husk deadpanned.

“And he’s _STILL_ shitting glitter!” Cherri exclaimed.

Husk just looked down at his spider, his feathered eye brow raised in question.

Angel groaned, “it’s gotten better. It won’t blind ya if you glance at it anymore.”

“ _BLIND ME?!_ Hahahahahahahahahaha! Oh my God this is the _ACTUAL SHIT!_ As if ya couldn’t get any gayer than you are Angie, hahahahaha!”

The spider lunged up from his spot in the cat’s lap and yanked his feline’s head down so they were mashing noses. “I’m never gonna forgive ya for this Husker,” the spider snarks.

Husk just chuckles, “I think you’ll live babe.”

Angel tried to keep his frown deep.

Husk wiggled his feathered brows.

The spider couldn’t keep his composure, “pphhfftt— I hate you,” he chortled.

“I love ya too sweetheart,” Husk purrs as he pecks his lips.

Angel hummed contently as his lips slotted with Husk’s. They held each other close.

Cherri was too busy snorting and wiping her eye to comment on their sappy behaviour. She was gonna pee! This was too good! Angel eating and shitting glitter will forever be imprinted in her mind. She was _never_ gonna let Angel live this one down!

“Angie! You need to pig out!” The cyclops exclaimed.

“Eh?” Husk quirked.

“Whaa-?” Angel looked confused.

Fat Nuggets oinked at the mention of ‘pig.’

“I _need_ to see it! I need to see yer unicorn poop!” Cherri bursted out.

“Gross,” Husk commented with a weirded out look.

“Eewww! _NO_ Cherri that’s nasty!” Angel looked scandalized that his friend would even suggest such a thing.

“It’s not _gross_ Angie. It’s for _science!_ ” The cyclops defended with a snort.

“How the hell is looking at my shit gonna be for science?!” He was seriously doubting his best girl-buddy’s sanity.

“Oh c’mon Angie! Let me see, let me see, let me see!”

“No no _no no **no**_. Yer a nasty hoe Suga’-tits!” Angel exclaimed as he backed farther into his kitty and away from the blonde bomber.

Cherri cackled crazily.

Husk gave his boyfriend a side glance, his expression plainly read: _“is this bitch for real?”_

Angel just rolled his eyes back at his boyfriend: _“you have no idea babe,”_ his expression replied back.

Husk shrugged his shoulders, with a grunt he hefted his spider tighter into his chest as he got up. Angel chortled as he draped his arms over his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Oh~ my handsome knight. Take this damsel away from the nasty poop exhibitionist,” Angel swooned dramatically.

Husk chuckled, “sure sure. Whatever ya say yer majesty.”

“Ooohhh~ be still my racing heart! A knight _and_ a ruffian all in one! What a delicious treat!”

“Pphhffttt— yer one to talk.”

“Do I sense a hint of competition in that heart melting voice of yours dear?”

“You keep this up and glitter up yer ass won’t be yer only problem.”

“Oh well, now you have me hooked. Take me to bed and ravish your boyfriend Husker, I command you.”

The cat full on laughed, “yer a demanding little bitch aren’tcha?”

“I’m _your_ demanding little bitch.”

“Hell yeah you are.”

“Then help me remember who’s bitch I belong to then. Take me away!”

Cherri crossed her arms and huffed as the cat carried her glitter pooping boy-buddy out of the lobby. She did really want to see the unicorn poop— oh well. She knew it was a long shot... On the plus side though, now Angel will be watching his back end for a while and he will NEVER forget to flush the toilet again.

Fat Nuggets came up to her side and nudged her tattooed hip. Cherri chuckled down at the pig, she brushed off the chip crumbs from his cute little face.

“Your dads are really somethin’ else aren’t they Nuggie?”

The pig just grunted in agreement.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🕷💕🐈


	11. Boyfriend does my makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whether on canvas or on living flesh... art is art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***NSFW***  
> (Sexy stuff ahead- minors be warned!)
> 
> Underlined = speaking in Italian

  
Angel cocked his tommy gun in rapid succession. Empty cartridge out and new one shoved in. 2 second reload time. He was getting batter at this with each errand. Bullets went flying.

35... 36... 37...

All head shots. He was such a beast!

Angel grinned wider as the blood continued to splatter. He liked it when the brains went ‘sploot.’

43... 44... 45...

The spider dared to dodge a look to where his boyfriend was...

huh, he must’ve stollen that katana from that one guy from earlier. _“God damn~ my kitty sure is crafty with blades~”_ the spider swooned to himself as he witnessed Husk decapitate a croc demon with ease.

62... 63...

_ “Ok— let’s focus Anthony. We got this! We can feast our eyes on our hunky kitty later.” _

With a final pathetic wail from a distant punk, Angel hit another bullseye through the guys skull. The spider turned and had the privilege to spectate as Husker ran a two headed bat goon through.

Blood was freckled on his kitty’s handsome face, heh, he was pretty sure there was gun powder residue and smudges all over his cheeks as well.  
  


the room was quite like the dead around them.

Pink and amber stared hungrily at each other.

_“I love this tradition of ours~”_ the ex porn star sighed to himself as he waltzed into his lovers waiting arms. Husk purred as Angel ran all of his hands along his tense back.

Suddenly there was movement in the pile of the dead.

Before Angel could lift his gun, Husk viciously threw a triple bladed throwing star at the unfortunate sap. It struck the demon right in the forehead— killing him instantly.

Angel whistled, “Very impressive Husky.”

The feline grinned proudly, “idiot didn’t know what hit ‘em.”

Angel snickered as he drapes his top pair of arms over the cat’s shoulders, he kissed the feline on the cheek. “What number was that?” The spider asked in a heavy whisper.

Husk leaned farther into his hold, he gently licked his cheek where a gunpowder streak undoubtedly smudged his image. “46,” Husk purred as he kissed him close to the mouth.

Angel drew his boyfriend in and finally claimed his chapped lips. “Hhhmmmm~ very impressive Husker,” he moaned as their bodies melded together.

Husk’s hips slotted into his, their hard-ons rubbed against one another. Angel shivered with eager anticipation.

“What about you sweetheart?” Husk purred.

Angel’s mind was clouding with love, but he was ready with his answer.  “63,” he almost moaned out as claws raked through his hair.

Husk instantly pulled back from him. “No ya didn’t,” he insisted.

Angel chuckled, he yanked the cat back so their noses were touching. “Yup. I sure did baby~,” he sang teasingly, popping the syllable pee in ‘yup’ with delight.

Husk wrinkled his nose, his hands grip at the spider’s waist tighter. “God dammit,” he hissed.

Angel bursted out laughing.

“The next time we do this I’m levelling out the odds and using my bazooka.”

“Sure thing honey.”

“Ok... what weird thing are you gonna have me do this time?”

Angel took a moment to think.

To add some fun to their bloody activities from the the Radio Demon, they gave each other unique challenges. The loser than has to do a dare orchestrated by the winner— it could be sexual if they wanted, they always just had sex after each mission anyways (it was their sacred ‘tradition’ to fill each other up with cum after a night of blood and bullets), so most of the time the dares were just silly. It was really fun.

Tonight’s challenge was killing the most goons. 

Angel was stoked that he won. 

Last time he lost; the challenge then was creative kills— Husker won with his ‘bloody eagle’ technique.  
Husk made him wear a hoodie— a bright yellow hoodie (that was rather comfy and the cut was cute on his frame— BUT that was besides the point here!) It was what was on ‘said’ hoodie that made Angel want revenge; it proudly declared _“I’m a UNICORN I poop glitter!”_... and on the back it ‘sang’ _“Sparkle! Sparkle! Sparkle!”_ In shiny script.

Everyone at the hotel thought it was hilarious.

Cherri had an utter field day.

Husk just smiled— a batshit eating smile.

Angel just begrudgingly went along with it— he did end up keeping the hoodie... it was cozy ok!... but that was totally an invitation to war!

This dare _had_ to be good.

Angel batted his lashes at the cat. 

Husk looked uncomfortable.

_“Good. Ya lil’ shit. Fear what’s ta come,”_ the spider thought menacingly. In all actuality though, Angel was at a loss for ideas. But the spider knew how to fool his prey— Husk did after all give him lessons on having a stronger poker face.  


“Oh wouldn’t you just like to know baby~” Angel cooed.

“Yer scaring me doll.”

Angel cackled. “Serves ya right for that hoodie last time boo boo.”

“You kept the damn thing!”

“What can I say, I like cozy clothes.”

Husk raised a questioning eye brow.

Angel snorted a laugh and just pulled his kitty back into his arms. “You worry yer handsome head over my ‘punishment’ tomorrow. Take me home Husky— I need ya,” he whispered into his ear hotly.

Husk’s wing and tail feathers rustled with excitement. His pupils were getting larger with desire by the second. 

Angel rolled his hips into the cat; “ya feel me Husker? My dick is ssooo hard and my clit is sssooo wet... That’s all for you baby. I’m allll yours Husker~ Take me home and claim me like I’m the love of your life.”

Husk lifted him up easily. The cat carried the spider bridle style over the carnage. 

Once outside in the cool of the night, Husk spread out his large wings and rustled his feathers to prep them for flight. 

Angel loved this view from his kitty’s arms. He was so strong, so powerful. The spider could feel the cat’s erection poking his hip, Angel smiled as he tightened his hold on his man as he prepared for take off.  _“He’s mine... his head, shoulders, chest, arms, hands, claws, waist, legs, dick, ass, wings, and tail... they all belong ta ME!”_ He thought possessively. He nudged his hip into his kitty’s hard-on just because he could.

Husk grunted. “Angel—“ he grumbled.

“Yes Husker darlin’?” Angel cooed innocently.

“Remember our rule?”

“Oh ok ok ok— fine. No cock teasin’ while flyin’.”

“That’s right doll.”

“Kill joy.”

“I don’t wanna drop ya when I cum in the sky love!” Husk said exasperatedly, the ends of his mouth were curled in a partial smirk though.

Angel softly kissed him. “You’d never drop me,” he said with total confidence.

Husk purred; “I don’t like to gamble with people that I love. I only love one person— and he’s too important for me to risk losing.”

Angel’s heart melted. “I love you too Husky— let’s go home.”

With that, the cat leapt into the air and took off with his love held tightly to his chest.

***  
  


They landed on the balcony to their room. 

Husk carefully set Angel down on his feet. In the pale glow of the night Hell-sky, they stood barely a centimetre apart.

Angel thirstily drank in his boyfriend.

He’s been with several men (sometimes women too if he was desperate for money or if a shoot required it), but they never looked at him the way his Husker did. Husk always looked upon him like he meant everything, that he was the cat’s whole world. Angel never thought in all of his damned eternity that he would be in a committed relationship— hell, he didn’t think he’d be able to do it with how long he’s been a working in the sex industry. But it was easy and oh so satisfying; being with Husk, talking with Husk, casually touching Husk, working with Husk, having sex with Husk... it was just—

His kitty reached out a paw and tenderly held his hand. Claws and fingers instantly interwoven. Husk drew their hands to his lips and kissed the back of Angel’s palm. 

Despite everything he’s done, despite everything they’ve done sexually together— simple things like this still made Angel blush. He’s never felt truly loved before, his mama and Molly were exceptions of course, but from anyone else it was nonexistent. His brother Arackniss? Nope, he always thought he was a screw up. Pops— hell no, especially after he found out his son was a ‘pansy’. Val, the slimy bastard, never _ever_ loved him. Even the few week long boyfriends he was able to have here and there never truly loved him. The spider had begun to think he was unloveable... and the sad thing was is that Angel was getting used to that; he was the whore that was only good for a high. He was never loved, so he never loved anybody back (other than Fat Nuggets of course) what was the point of opening his heart if he was just gonna keep getting hurt.

...and than Husker came.

Husker loved him unconditionally.

Angel Dust felt his love _every_ single moment. It was beyond real. Angel fell totally in love with this man— and he was NOT sorry about it.

Angel tugged their interwoven hands to his face and peppered baby kisses on the back of Husker’s palm. Angel peeked a look between his kisses and smiled warmly at his kitty’s heavy blush. He nuzzled his nose and cheek against the feline’s hand; “I love you Henry,” he whispered sincerely in Italian.

Husk smiled up at him, “I love you Anthony,” he murmured as he raised his other hand and gently rubbed his claws into the spider’s hip.

Angel smiled brightly. He managed to unlatch their balcony door behind them and he slowly lead the cat into their room. Husk kicked the door shut behind him.  
They both moved at once. Arms snaked around each other, torsos pressed together and hips rolled into hips. Angel gasped as Husk claimed his lips. It started slow and tender— like he was making sure his lover was warmed up and in the mood. Angel dialled up the heat and opened his mouth to slide his tongue into the cat’s mouth. He was Angel Dust— this was _Husker_ — _HIS_ Henry here— of COURSE he was in the mood!

A rough tongue met his and they caressed each other like long lost lovers.

His Henry purred.

Angel chortled, he slowly walked backwards farther into their room. He kept his top set of hands occupied with cupping his lover’s face, his bottom pair got to work in undoing their clothes. He loved their suits, but shit— they were a lot to peel off in the heat of the moment.

Their chests were bare; they managed to pull their hands off of one another long enough to shuck their dress shirts and jackets unto the floor. Angel’s fingers made quick work of their pants’ fly. Husk’s pants fell to his ankles— the cat always usually went commando so there was no boxers to deal with. His kitty’s erection sprang free, it was already dripping with pre-cum. Angel finally yanked his own pants down— they pooled at his booted feet.

Husk broke their kiss for a moment to look down. “Huh, yer taking a page out of my book now huh?” He purred in appreciation.

Angel chortled, “going commando once in a while has its purposes.”

The spider’s dick was erect and begging for attention, his clit throbbed between his weeping folds. He was hard and totally soaking wet. Angel walked them backwards more till his hip bumped their dresser. Husk hefted him up so he was sitting on top of the furniture and slotted himself between his legs. 

Angel moaned breathlessly at the friction of their dicks stroking each other. 

“ _Ooohhh~_ Henry! _My_ Henry!”

Husk hungrily kissed him, his rough tongue lavishly licked his lips. He pulled away slowly, Angel watched with laser focused attention as his boyfriend stooped down and began to tug off his leather boots.

“Huh. I almost forgot I was still wearin’ ’em,” he murmured as Husk pulled off his right boot and tossed it behind him. Angel stretched out his claws— he was starting to like having his feet bare... it was nice. Freeing.

Husk darted his eyes up at him, he looked kinda unsure about something.

Angel was instantly intrigued.

His kitty suddenly frowned in determination. Husk lifted Angel’s bare foot and ran his tongue from his heel to his toes.

The sensation startled the spider. He gasped as his lover’s rough tongue slid up to his ankle. Angel could feel himself blush all the way down to his chest.

Husk peeked up at him with a questioning raise of his feathered brow.

Angel shivered at the adoring look in his amber eyes. Even more heat travelled south. The spider subtly nodded his head in consent.

Husk continued his task. His wonderful tongue glided across his ankle and over the top of his foot. At his toes Husk began to pepper open mouthed kisses back up his foot.

Angel squirmed as he had to brace his hands on the edge of the dresser. The kisses left goose bumps and they tickled all at the same time. Angel liked this. “ _Ooohhh Henry~_ it tickles— but it feels _sooo_ nice~ _don’t_ stop baby~” he panted as he bit his lower lip.

Husk obliged. As he worked his way up the spider’s calf he tugged off his other boot. Once his kitty reached his knee, Angel felt him shift to lavish his other foot. His man was _SO_ wonderful! Angel moaned as the kisses trailed up to his other knee.

Unlike the last time though— when Husk made it to his knee, he didn’t stop. He travelled higher. He licked and kissed at his thigh. Than he went back to the other leg and licked and kissed his way up that thigh too. Angel was really liking where this was going; he was really having a hard time preventing his hips from bucking.

Husk looked up. “May I Anthony?” He purred.

Angel stared longing down at him. “ _Yes._ Please Henry~ I _need_ you so bad baby,” he gasped.

Husk took a gentle hold on both of his knees and slowly pulled his legs open. He took a brief moment to feast his eyes. Angel could’ve orgasmed then and there at the look of utter love and admiration on his kitty’s face. The spider gazed down at himself; his dick was beyond rock hard, pre-cum glistened at the tip just threatening to burst, there was an actual puddle underneath his ass due to his weeping core, his nether lips were swollen and flushed pink. He was a _complete_ mess. His Henry gazed upon him like he was made out of priceless diamonds.

“Ya like whatcha see Henry?” Angel panted.

“I do Anthony. You’re absolutely beautiful,” he purred.

Angel was about to say something cheeky— but all thought left him completely when Husk gently blew over his aching heat. The cool air made the spider shudder. _“Hheeennnrrryyy~”_ he groaned wantonly.

Husk immediately ducked in and took the spider’s length in his mouth.

Angel almost thrashed at the deep throated attention his dick was getting. 

His Henry’s tongue was divine.

“ _Henry~_ oh _gggoooooddddd!_ Yes! _Yes! **Yes!**_ Shit Henry baby! I’m gonna _cccuuuummmmm!_ ” He screamed. His hips were shaking from being held back from bucking. Angel could feel the puddle under his ass getting bigger.

Husk released him with a wet pop.

Angel had to blink away stars to see clearly; “Henry—?”

His kitty hoisted his long legs over his shoulders and dived down to lavish attention to his dripping core. Chapped lips kissed Angel’s nether lips with a fervent passion.

When his rough tongue stroked his clit— the spider knew he was a goner.

_“HENRY!”_ he yelled.

He could feel his inner walls pulsate and his dick was beyond feeling like it was going to burst at any second.

Husk grabbed him by the hips and managed to carry the spider over the limited floor space between the dresser and their bed.

Angel fell unto the mattress with a slight bounce, he managed a laugh through his heavy breathing. The cat stood between his legs at the edge of the bed. “Come here Henry don’t leave me hanging honey,” Angel beckoned as he spread his legs wider apart.

Husk chuckled as he climbed over top of him. Glowing amber and neon pink stared adoringly at one another.

Husk slotted his lips with Angel’s.

Angel could taste his arousal on his man’s lips. 

“I love you Anthony,” Husk moaned. Claws traced down his sides until they reached his ass. Angel gasped as he felt his kitty’s length touch his own; “ _oohhhh~_ Henry! I love you too! So _so so_ much!” He managed to say between their tongues fighting for territory in his mouth.

Husk slid into his weeping entrance. A hand firmly gripped his dick. Their lips slotted harder together. Angel was in heaven. Each hard stroke was contrasted with a deep thrust. It was glorious!

_“Henry! Henry! Henry!”_ Angel chanted in pure ecstasy.

_“Anthony! Antony! Anthony!”_ Husk yelled out.

He came sooner than he would’ve liked, but what could he say... his Henry really knew how to stroke him good. **“Ooohhh HENRY~!”**

Cum splattered his boyfriend’s hand and stomach. His inner walls contracted against his lover’s barbed dick and with a final punch to his g-spot Angel came there too.

**“HENRY!”** Angel screamed.

**“ANTHONY!”** Husk shouted with a finally deep thrust.

Liquid heat poured into him as his kitty’s hips jackknifed out of control. Angel’s toes curled against the feline’s back as the heat just kept coming and coming. It just kept coming until he could feel it leaking out of his entrance and down his ass. He felt utterly euphoric, everything was buzzing, everything was wonderful. Angel’s name sake only felt like this only after he’d do ten lines all in one go— the drop from that high though... it was beyond painful.

Not this.

This high was top tier, it stayed until the next time they’d do it and he wouldn’t feel like utter shit hours afterwards.

Husk melted into Angel’s frame as he came down from his own high, still buried deep within the spider’s cervix, he cloaked their nudity with his large wings. They were breathing in sync— in deeply and out deeply. 

Angel managed to lift a shaky hand to card his fingers through the fur on his man’s head. “You doin’ ok there Henry?” He panted softy.

Husk purred at the scratching behind his ear.

“I’ve never been better Anthony,” he breathed out heavily.

Husk lifted his head from his boyfriend’s chest fluff.

Their glowing eyes connected. Just from a look they could tell just how much they loved each other... but just a ‘look’ wasn’t gonna stop Angel Dust. He was a talker after all— words meant a lot to him. _“I love you Henry, I love you— so so much,”_ the spider breathes with reverence.

Husk managed to pull himself up and he slowly kissed him, Angel relished the gentle kiss on his bruised lips. “I love you Anthony. I love you so much it kinda scares me sometimes,” Husk murmurs ever so softly. His hips shift slightly as he moves to stroke his spider’s cheek, the tendrils of electricity from the partially hard and barbed penis still inserted ever so deep shot through Angel’s full uterus and into his spine. He groaned at the feeling— it’s too soon to go for a second round, his breathing is still heavy and erratic... (hey, even though he has three places down there where he can cum doesn’t mean he can just keep going all night without a breather. Even Angel Dust needs a sex break!) Angel smiled at his kitty, “there’s no reason ta be scared honey.”

“I want you to be happy.”

“I am happy Henry— I’ve never been this happy in all my existence, living and dead. You mean _everything_ to me Henry.”

“I keep thinkin’ that this is too good to be happenin’ to me... it’s been so long since this has been something that I’ve felt Tony.”

“You deserve to be happy Henry. As much as ya want me to be happy I want _you_ to be happy.”

“You make me _more_ than happy Anthony.”

“And _you_ make me more than happy too Henry.”

“You’re stuck with me then legs.”

“Only if I’m allowed to be stuck to you kitty.”

Husk chuckled, he carefully slipped his dick out of Angel’s folds, cum and arousal dribble down the spider’s slit, a sticky love mess. Angel moaned as the barbs scraped his sensitive walls, Husk stroked his cheek to ground him.

“You’re the only one I want to be with Anthony,” the cat purrs with flushed cheeks.

Angel was about to respond but the cat’s words made him pause...

“Henry... correct me if I’m wrong... are you askin’ me to go steady?” He asked trying to keep the hope down in his voice.

Husk briefly looked away, his whole face is beet red and even his ears are flushed. He is biting his bottom lip. It takes all of Angel’s will power not to yank him down for a kiss.

Husk looks like he’s fighting a mental battle with himself. His feathered brow furrowed as he builds up his nerve. Amber eyes lock with pink. “Maybe... I guess?— well... yeah. Yes. Yes Anthony... I am askin’ you to go steady with me.”

Angel’s impressed. Usually it takes longer for his Husky to—

“— I mean... only if you want to... well, I mean, that is the reason why I’m askin’... I know it’s old fashioned... I don’t want ta tie ya down or nothing Tony— if it makes ya uncomfortable... maybe this was dumb to bring up now... I’m sorr—“

Angel giggles. _“My Henry being all thoughtful and flustered is the most adorable thing ever!”_ He thought as he yank Husk down for a slow and amorous kiss.

Their lips release with a wet pop.

Husk’s face is still flushed, and now Angel’s face is feeling hot too.

“Don’t apologize Henry,” the spider says softly. He has to clear his throat as the emotions start to build; “I _want_ it... it’s only gonna be you that I want babe. I wanna go steady with you.”

Husk looked like he won the jackpot and the moon.

The cat smothered him in kisses. “ _Mine_ all mine. _My_ Anthony,” the cat purred possessively. 

Angel chortled, “All yours Henry. I’m _all_ yours.” And you’re _all_ mine.”

Husk leaned back. Glowing amber and neon pink gazed warmly into the other. “Sooo... you gonna play nice to me and give me an easy dare?” Husk teased with a wiggle of his feathered brow.

“ _Pfhhhtt!_ Not in your dreams baby, nice try.”

“Damn... It was worth a shot.”

Angel bursted out laughing. He wrapped all of his arms and legs around his lover in a tight embrace. When he felt Husk’s muscular arms, wings and tail coil tight lay around him, Angel succumbed to Morpheus’ hold and fell fast asleep.

***

Angel Dust worried his bottom lip between his sharp teeth. He gazed far into the texture of the popcorn ceiling above. 

Why was it even called ‘popcorn’ anyways, popcorn doesn’t look like that— if he was _ever_ given popcorn that looked like his ceiling he would chop off the sever’s fingers... the spider was stalling, and he knew it.

He gazed down to his kitty.

Husk was still on top of him, his nose pressed into the spider’s plush chest fluff and his face serene. Angel thought Husker looked like a dashing prince, his Prince Charming.

A Prince Charming that needed to pay for that shitty hoodie.

Angel gently carded his fingers through the fur of the cat’s head as he looked around their room. Maybe inspiration would just dawn on him...?

His pink eyes trailed along the walls. Nope nothing there.

He eyes trail to the brass shine of his dancing pole... hummmm, that’s an idea— but he wants to do that _with_ Husk.

His eyes hit at their walk-in closet, where all his beautiful suits and dresses were hung... yet again, he wanted to glitz up _with_ Husk.

All of these were great romantic activity ideas, Angel saved them in the back burner for another time.

This was a _dare_ — it had to have some kick to it. Husk needed to suffer a little.

Angel’s gaze skimmed over his vanity. His many many containers full of make up and fashion magazines lay strategically on the surface. His mind played out the blushing and flirty comebacks his boyfriend would make whenever he sees him try out a new makeup style. It was super cute.

The thought hit him like an electric shock from Vox’s bed socket (Vox and Val’s sex kinks were... not for everyone.)

“Light~bulb,” the arachnid found himself singing out loud in Italian.

Husk muffled something in the pink fluff of his chest. Something about a hyena with a jackhammer? Ok then. Angel just calmly stroked his palm through Husk’s fur. The cat settled back down easily.

While Husk snored, Angel cackled maniacally (internally of course... he wasn’t going to wake up his beloved kitty this early). The grin on his face would’ve made even the Radio Demon shiver.

_ “Oh ho ho ho. You are in for a treat tomorrow Henry baby.” _

***

Husk woke up to both arms full of a fluffy pink arachnid and plush lips smooching his face. In other words, it was Husk’s favourite way to wake up.

While he splashed water on his face and ran a brush through his fur, his spider brushed his teeth and took his time combing through his hair.

Huh.

Usually the arachnid would first have a hot shower to clean himself off from their nights activities— and flirt and tease him until he joined— he was kinda disappointed. Oh well. Angel Dust can do whatever he goddamn pleased, Husk wasn’t gonna make him shower if he didn’t want to.

Afterwards Angel donned a pair of whitewashed jean shorts, and one of his loose fitted blossom yellow T-shirts; the spider grabbed his hand and lead him out of their washroom. They past the spider’s vanity. Angel didn’t even hesitate as they walked past it.

Ok.

This was getting weird now.

Angel would _always_ stop at his vanity and put on some makeup before heading downstairs. Husk usually had to wait for him at their door while the spider preened. So this was a big change in the routine.

Husk slowly looked up to his lover as they stood side by side in the elevator. 

Angel looked normal...

The spider noticed his staring and gave him a small smile. It looked natural... normal even.

“You doin’ ok there babe?” Angel asked.

Husk had to process how to word his answer carefully. “Yeah... I think so. And you?”

Angel raised his top set of arms and stretched his back as far as it could go, his bottom set of arms reached all the way forward. A series of pops and clicks could be heard from his spine. “I’m doin’ alright Husky. I think I slept on my back funky though, I’ve got a kink that just won’t go away.”

“That’s strange. We’ve had sex on top of the dresser before. Maybe yer just gettin’ old Angie,” Husk couldn’t help himself as he smirked.

Angel have a mock gasp. “Old!? _Me?!_ Oh Husker those are fightin’ words love,” he exclaimed.

“From one old man to the other; welcome to the club doll,” Husk chuckled.

Angel looped his arms around the feline’s neck and noisily smooched his cheek. “Eh, if yer in the club already it can’t be all that bad.”

“Ya get to participate in seniors bargains at the malls. The discounts for alcohol are pretty good.”

“Really? Damn. I which I knew about that sooner. I could’ve saved soooo much money.”

Husk snorted. He pecked his spider on the cheek just as the elevator pinged. “A hot shower will help to make your back feel better,” the feline said carefully as they walked hand in hand down to the kitchen.

Angel hummed as he swung their interlocked hands back and forth. “Yer right hun, but I got stuff planned for later. Messy stuff. It makes sense to put up with the stiffness and just shower later,” Angel said lightly.

Husk felt relief settle into his chest. That reasoning made perfect sense. Angel was a smart man; why shower twice in the same day when ya can do it later. The cat felt bad for being suspicious.

Husk has seen Angel without makeup before. The spider looks good— _gorgeous_ — in every outfit and in any shade or lack of makeup he uses. He remembers the spider telling him that it was kinda like his armour, something to hide the pain away from others while he worked. God, Husk is so thankful that his spider doesn’t have to go back to that shit hole of a studio ever again. Now Angel wore makeup because he wanted to; and if he wanted to wear it every single day... than who was Husk to comment otherwise. Angel Dust had a natural beauty to himself that all the goop in Hell just enhanced it.

Husk was careful with his glances at his arachnid as they ate breakfast. 

Angel’s eye lashes were long and white. They glowed in the morning light of the kitchen making his neon pink eyes look even more bright. Husk had to fight down the blush that kept trying to climb up his neck. He was pretty sure that Angel knew what he was doing to him.

_ “Eh, maybe this is what my punishment is for getting the least amount of kills the other day?” _

The spider subtly placed his lower right hand over his thigh and was teasingly stroking his fur there. Husk looked up from his waffles, the spider just gave him a coy smile.

_“Tsk. Flirty fuzzball,”_ Husk thought to himself.

After Angel finished his last fork full of his pancakes (all covered in sugary cream and sprinkles and strawberry syrup... it was a miracle that he didn’t have diabetes) he latched unto Husk’s arm.

Husk didn’t push him away (he’d never push his Anthony away) but he did angle himself better so that way the spider’s weight on him wouldn’t cause him to lose his balance.

“Careful Angie. I don’t wanna spill boiling coffee on ya,” he muttered softly as the said arachnid nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck. He felt that blush fighting tenfold to slam into his cheeks as Angel’s deft fingers traced up his thighs and to... private places.

They were in the kitchen.

They were not alone in said kitchen.

Vaggie and Charlie were eating their cereal at the island, Alastor was thankfully not there, and Niffty...

Husk did a double take.

Niffty was staring at them with hearts and stars in her eye and was writing down... notes?

The winged feline was a private person usually. He was getting better about being more public with his displays of affection... it was very hard. Doing it out in public where strangers see them being all lovey? No sweat. Husk wanted people to know that Angel Dust was taken. But it was worse trying to do it naturally in front of people that he knew. Husk slowly pulled his lips from the hot coffee mug and buried his red face into the spider’s hair. Husk could hear the cyclop’s pen scratching furiously in her note book.

_“Oh what the hell.”_

When Husk finally planted a kiss on his head, Angel chortled merrily.

Angel leaned back and gave him a proper kiss on the lips. The spidergrimaced as he licked his lips, “I don’t get how ya can like yer coffee so bitter babe,” he muttered.

Husk snorted. “Ya mean ‘black’ doll? I’ve always had coffee black. Not all of us need sugar to function on the daily,” he teased.

Angel gave him a pout, “I don’t always have sugar in everything boo.”

“If ya had a choice between a cookie and a pickle right now what would ya choose?”

“A cookie obviously,” he answered quickly.

Husk gave the spider a cheeky grin.

Angel stuck out his tongue, “meanie.”

“Whatever sugar baby,” the cat chuckled.

Niffty was making weird muttering noises as she continued to write. Husk decided to ignore it.

Angel tightened his hold on the cat as he continued his nuzzling. “I wanna show ya something upstairs Husky— hurry up with yer bitter sludge,” the spider whispered into his ear.

“Ok ok ok sheesh Angie. We were just up there what could’ve possibly changed while we ate?”

“Read my lips Husky. I-wanna-show-you something,” the spider repeated slowly.

Husk instantly had images in his mind. Sexy and hot images. Maybe he wasn’t gonna miss out on having shower fun with the arachnid after all. The cat took the final one quarter of his coffee in one gulp (his burnt tongue was gonna be a bitch to deal with later, but whatever) and he grabbed Angel’s hand as he marched them out of the kitchen. 

“They seemed eager to leave,” Charlie commented cheerily.

“Dumb idiots didn’t even think to clean up their dishes. _Humph_. So annoying,” Vaggie muttered as she sipped her coffee.

“Yes. Yes. Yes. This will do so nicely in that one chapter later on.... of this will be too good,” Niffty rambled to herself with a wicked grin.

Charlie just gave the tiny cyclops a look of concern before getting back to her food.

***

Angel laughed as Husk pulled him all the way to their room. This was _too_ good.

The spider knew his poker face was getting better, he just didn’t think it could work that good on his honey-boo. _“Oh my poor Henry... yer in for a big surprise my dear,”_ Angel sing-songed in his head.

Husk practically shoved him into their room and hastily locked the door shut. While his hunky kitty was busy, Angel strutted over to his vanity and sat down on the plush pink bench.

Let the payback commence~

***

Husk turned around. He was kinda surprised that his Anthony wasn’t right behind him and didn’t immediately glomp him then and there.

Angel Dust sat prim and proper at his vanity table with a peaceful expression on his face.

“Tony?” Husk asked softly.

Angel beckoned him closer. “C’mere Henry, I want ya on my lap hun.”

“Ok baby.”

Husk calmly walked over to him and made himself comfortable on the spider’s lap. Husk’s suspicions heightened when his arachnid didn’t immediately coil all of his arms around him, the other man just continued to sit prim and proper with his arms to his sides.

“Ya comfy babe?” Angel innocently chortled.

“Yeah... what did ya want to show me Tony?”

Angel gestured to the vanity in front of them. 

Husk turned to look upon their reflection in the mirror, things _looked_ normal... his reflection looked very confused however. He turned to where the spider’s reflection was gazing at him. 

Angel suddenly didn’t look at all that innocent anymore. An evil grin split his pretty face.

Husk realized too late that he’d been tricked.

“Pick yer weapon my handsome kitty and make yer canvas pretty!” Angel declared.

“Eh?” Husk asked.

Angel chuckled. “Yer dare hun. Remember darlin’?”

“Oh shit.”

“‘Oh shit’ is right baby. Your punishment is ta make me beautiful for today. Ya need to make me up.”

Husk felt his spider’s hands clamp down on his hips. There was no escape.

“But yer already beautiful Anthony.”

“Awww~ thanks Henry.”

“So... dare over?”

“Nope. Nice try though.”

“Goddamnit.”

Angel reached his top pair of arms over and started to pull open all of his containers. The more and more stuff he pulled out, the more and more Husk felt like he was gonna be double damned after this.

“Ok— have at it boo,” the spider said happily after only a million tubes, containers, packages and whatnots have been laid out in front of them.

Husk could feel the panic settle in. “ _What?!_ I’m just supposed ta— start?” He exclaimed.

Angel smiled devilishly at him. “Yup. My face is yer canvas and yah need to dress it up. You’ve seen me do my makeup before... hopefully you’ve been paying attention because I’m not going to be helpin’ ya.”

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit_.

Husk felt like he’d been dropped a pop quiz that he had been too lazy to study for. He looked over all the stuff on the vanity. Where was he even supposed to begin? He looked to his spider. Angel just kept giving him his shit eating grin. That fluffy pretty pink bastard.

Ok. Let’s think this through rationally now...

Husk reached over and picked up a black round container. Vessies’ Pearl glow foundation was printed in shiny letters on the lid.

“Whatcha planing Henry?”

“I thought you weren’t gonna say anything?”

“Oh, I’m most certainly not gonna tell you what ta do and what product yer using. But I want ya to talk me through yer thoughts.”

“Seriously?” Husk deadpanned.

“You’re being an artist Husker. An artist has to have a reason behind everything that they do to their creation.”

“Oh brother.”

“‘All’s fair in love and war’ Henry... I believe ya told me when I had to wear that hoodie.”

“I’m definitely bringing my bazooka to our next errand.”

“Oh stop being dramatic.”

“How am I even supposed to put this stuff on you?”

“You can figure it out. Yer a smart kitty Henry. Now, enough complaining and make me beautiful!”

***

Angel was giddy. This was such a perfect dare to give Husk. _“I’m such a genius,”_ the spider congratulated himself as he watched his beloved struggle.

Husker was a confident man. His poker face was notoriously granite hard. His actions were always purposeful and done without hesitations.

Not this time though.

Husker was _super_ flustered. He was doubting every decision, every move. He’d lift up a product, squint his eyes to read it then put in down and then move unto the next product. Husk had no idea what he was doing.  
When he opened up one of the spider’s eye shadow pallets the feline looked very baffled; “why the hell is Niffty’s water colour paints in with yer makeup stuff?” He asked in legitimate bafflement.

Angel bursted out laughing.

Husk went deep red. “ _What?_ Hey stop laughing like a damn lunatic Angel!” He said indignantly. The poor man was blushing so hard.

Angel planted a kiss on the cat’s burning cheek. “I’m sorry Husky. Those colours are mine, they’re not Niffty’s.”

“Oh... I see.”

“Are ya lost baby?”

“No... maybe?”

“Talk me through what yer wanting to do.”

“Huh?”

“What ‘look’ are you wanting to make me up as?”

“Oh... uh...”

“See those magazines over there babe. Flip through ‘em and see if there is a ‘look’ that you want to do on me.”

“Sure... yeah, that would help.”

Husk reached over and plucked the nearest magazine into his claws. Faces of beautifully made up women and men flipped by as Husk studied each one. Angel kept his tongue tied— his Husky picked the magazine with the more complicated and flashy looks... this was gonna be _very_ interesting.

The spider glanced over to his and Husk’s reflection in the vanity mirror. God they looked good together... the whites, blacks, pinks and reds... little heart motifs here and there... they matched together perfectly.

“I’ll go for this one.”

Angel snapped out of his musing and turned to look back at his man. The page spread he was looking at made Angel’s eyes widen. A sultry black cat woman was gazing bored out of her mind back at them. Champagne and gold gradated glitter spilt out of the woman’s eye lids and over to her cheek bones. Olive green glowing eyes were outlining in a combo of sharp green black and white liquid eye liner that made her large almond eyes look even more stunning. Her lashes were super thick and lightly curled. Dark cheeks were lightly brushed with a subtle bronze blush that contoured her cheeks to make her face look slim and sensual. Lips were thinly outlined in green and then painted with shiny gold lip paint.

This ‘look’ was one of the spider’s favourite. He’s never personally done this one to completion before... he’s experimented with the golds, but the blending was rather tricky to get just right.

Angel knew he would rock this look.

Angel knew 100% that Husk could _not_ do this look. But this was the dare and he was not supposed to give his boyfriend any help. _“Oh boy. We are in for a wild ride,”_ the spider thought to himself. Angel smiled slightly as he looked up from the magazine spread; “that’s a hot set up babe. Ya think you can pull it off on me?”

Husk looked determined; “I’ve gotta try. That’s the whole point to the challenge ain’t it.”

“You’ve got it Husky. Alright then, talk me through yer thoughts on the steps to this look.”

The winged cat adjusted his position on the spider’s lap and looked over the expanse of make up products laid out in front of him.

Angel chuckled as he watched the cat’s claws flex— it was like Husk was about to play a serious game of cards. _So sexy!_

“Ok... so I think ya have ta start off light and then build up the layers... right?"

Angel just hummed. Neither a ‘yeah’ or a ‘nah;’ his lips were sealed.

Husk plucked up a tiny silver container and unscrewed the lid. Revealed was a very light pink powder. The cat actually sniffed it before picking up one of the spider’s big fluffy brushes. “Soooooo... this is a powder. And from what I can read of the illegally tiny print on the side— this is a blush of sorts.”

“Your deductive skills are impeccable,” the spider hums.

“I thought you were gonna be quiet,” the feline raised a feathered brow. Angel wiggled his own eye brows teasingly; “I said I wouldn’t _help_ you dear, I never said I wouldn’t _tease_ ya through it.”

“Oh joy,” Husk deadpanned.

Angel snickered.

“So... yeah... this gets brushed on yer cheeks I guess. I’m aiming for a slight colour variation that will help with contours.”

“Oooohh~ usin’ cosmetology terminology now eh?”

“I read it off of a billboard ad once.”

“I’m still impressed.”

“So I just dab it in right?”

Angel just raised an eye brow as if to say ‘really?’

Husk gave a long suffering sigh; “look Angie, I’ve heard you and Cherri bitch about how stupid expensive some of this goop is... hell,I’ve seen how expensive it is on commercials. I don’t wanna waste yer shit.”

“Ok ok Husky. Yes, you can use a brush for that.”

“Thanks doll. Alright then I’ll just swipe it on yer cheek here...”

Angel hummed as the soft blush kissed his cheek.

Husk looked disappointed. “That literally did nothing,” he squinted down at the brush and the powder in it’s bristles. “Maybe I didn’t do it enough.”

Husk then proceeded to brush his cheek multiple times. Angel giggled at the ticklish touches, “makin’ me look pretty so far hun?”

“I think so... I’m finally seeing the colour. It’s like, how Niffty would call it, the ‘senpai noticed me’ blush.”

“Oh ho~ _You_ are my senpai Husky, I feel _very_ noticed by you baby.”

“Uh-huh. Now I need to do yer other cheek. Yer lopsided.”

While the plush brush was stroked against his cheek, Angel felt a genuine smile touch his lips. This was fun... sure he meant this as a way to torture Husk, but the spider loved getting pampered. Maybe in the near future he can get Husk to allow him to doll him up all glitzy.

Husk leaned back and analyzed his blush paint work. “There. All nice and pink. Now that’s the first layer... huh, this is kinda like building a house now that I think about it... ya start with a base and just build up.”

Angel never thought about it like that before, but Husk did have a point. “Huh, I guess so Husky.”

The cat suddenly froze.

A dire look of ‘wait a goddamn minute’ coloured his face. He lunged towards the vanity and snatched up a clam shell container. He snarled in frustration.

Angel touched his shoulder in question.

“It’s like a goddamn house, and I didn’t start off with the shitty ‘foundation’!” Husk hissed.

Angel had to bite his tongue to keep from snickering.

“I have ta do this shit all over again!... _stop laughing!_ ”

“I’m not laughing at you honey.”

“ _Yes_ ya are. Shit! this is not good.” Husk fumbled as he worked open the case for the foundation, when he saw inside of it his eye brows furrowed. “Not a powder... some sort of cream shit... how am I supposed too— oh wait! I know!”

Angel internally cheered for his boyfriend as he snatched up the beauty blender tool. His man remembers some of the things he uses— so maybe this won’t be a complete disaster.

“Ok. I’ve seen ya use this thing before.”

Angel thought he’d test him; “do ya know what it’s name is dear?”

“It’s the peach-shaped shit thing.”

The spider’s snort of amusement escaped out of his nose.

Husk stuck his tongue out at him. “That may or may not be its branded name, but it’s what I’m calling it.”

“To be honest with you Husk, I’m gonna call it the ‘peach-shit’ from now on.”

“Oh... alright then. Good... ok, I guess I just dab this peach thing in there and then... wait, do I use the tip or the butt of it?”

Angel couldn’t help himself, “that’s what she said baby.”

Husk was not amused. He just jabbed the soft tip of the blender into the foundation cream. When it was solidly covered he reached for Angel’s face and just began to smudge it on.

“I have ta cover up all that work I did with that pink powder shit. Tsk. Such a waist of time,” he grumbled angrily in Italian. After he finished covering the spider’s face he leaned back again.

“You look— exactly the same. Maybe just a little more paler.”

Angel just gave him kissy lips and a wink.

The feline reached for the blush and brush again and violently punched the bristles into the powder cake. He swiped the brush over Angel’s cheek bone with much gusto...

He instantly leaned back in surprise. “ _Shit!_ That showed up _way_ faster than it did before!”

He swiped the brush up his other cheek. “ _Shit!_ That was even darker!”

Husk lunged forward and began to roughly smudge at his cheeks with his hands.

This was the weirdest face massage that the spider had ever experienced. “Did senpai notice me too hard?” He teased.

Husk still kept trying to smudge the blush around, “yeah— he noticed ya too hard _and_ gave ya scarlet fever.” The cat eventually gave up his rubbing and sighed in resignation. “I’m just gonna have to move on, this is taking too much time... on to yer eyes.”

Angel took a moment to look at himself in the vanity mirror. He looked _extremely_ rosey cheeked, good god if he actually blushed like this whenever Husk did something cute please shoot him. This was not a good layer to work off of. Oh well. This was his Husky’s canvas, it will be like watching an unfortunate car crash.

Husk selected the eye shadows that best matched the model’s pallet. They were pretty darn close from what Angel could tell. Good to know his hunk wasn’t colour blind.

If Husk had a hard time with the blush, he epically struggled with the eye shadow and all the fallout from the glitter.

“ _Shit!_... oh **C’MON! STAY** ya stupid piece of shit colour. How the hell do ya do this every day Angel?” Husk yelled in frustration.

Angel just grinned wickedly as he kept his eyes closed. “Practise makes perfect Husker. I learned by trial and error.” He felt a paw pad smudging his eye lids again for the fifth time; poor poor Husker, blending shadow colours can be such an arduous task.

Angel cracked open an eye and feasted on how frazzled and defeated his man looked. He almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

_“Angel Dust claims victory— all hail the sexy spider!”_ He cheers internally.

But then something happened.

Angel’s little mental victory party was instantly halted.

His kitty takes in a deep breathe and lets his whole tense frame just relax.

Angel could almost literally see the threads of Husker’s sanity snap as his wing feathers rustled. There is a resigned and slightly evil look in his amber eyes when they reopen.

_ The cat has given into the insanity.  _

Angel has seen Husker give in like this before, he was having such a bad day with that slot machine. 

It didn’t end well. 

For the slot machine.

The arachnid audibly gulped. “Henry? Are you ok?”

His man gave him a smile. A feral crazed smile.

Angel felt a tail coil around his waist. _Uh oh_.

“Of course I’m ok Angel. It’s like you said earlier, I’m an _artist_ I have to keep trying, my master piece is just in hiding.”

Husk’s voice was so void of emotion, so level... it was _very_ eerie. _“I’m in danger,”_ the spider realized. “Hey Husk. Honey. Baby. Look I—“

“I _will_ finish this even if it takes all of my damn eternity.”

“Maybe I was a little mean to ya Henry look I—“

“You will be _thee_ pretty princess of Hell.”

“That’s Charlie’s title Husk.”

“You’re _prettier_ than Charlie.”

“Oh! Well... I’m flattered Henry truly I am— but I really think maybe we should take a break from this.”

“True artistry takes no breaks Tony.”

“But Henry— hey! What the hell! Move yer wing babe. I wanna see the mirror!”

“You will only see it when it is truly done Anthony.”

“Henry!”

“Closer yer eyes Tony. I’m still at war with the eye sparkles. I will be victorious.”

Angel resigned himself to closing his eyes again. He was gonna have to love up Husker so much later to make up for all of this and to snap him out of this weird state he was in. Oh well, there were always worse punishments out there. The spider rested his lower set of hands on his kitty’s waist, slowly rubbing soothing circles into his warm skin as he worked away.

Gone were the nervous and slow strokes of the brush. Angel had unintentionally unlocked ‘creative mode’ Husker. The cat was moving the brush around with great gusto and flourish.

“Alright alright alright. Let’s have those colours dance together. Get nice and close. Blend in. Yes. That’s it. You go get ‘em. Make _love_ to each other.”

Good grief it was scary to hear Husk saying such peppy words with such a calm monotoned voice.

“Ya better not be painting on orgy on my eyelids Henry,” Angel grumbled.

“Shush darling. The colours are talking.”

“Did you sniff cat nip again?”

“Don’t be silly Tony. I am an _artist_ , your lovely face is in capable hands.”

“No offence Henry, but I’m really starting to doubt that capability. And I’m really regretting encouraging you to be an ‘artist’.”

“Ya know, some of the greatest artists had doubters. Picasso had many people don’t his greatness.”

“Henry. You are not Picasso.”

“I am channelling Picasso, Anthony.”

“I do not want to look like one of those weird paintings dear.”

“You say weird like it’s a bad thing.”

“For doing makeup it is!”

“I break the rules. The wheel of mundanity will be broken.”

“Ya callin’ my make-up style ‘mundain’?” Angel asked with a threatening edge.

Husk wasn’t perturbed. “I am Henry; breaker of mundanity, tamer of sexy spiders, big wig of the blush, chancellor of colours, and god of glitter.”

“Ok. No more Game of Thrones for you mister.”

“I’ll just watch it without you while I take a shit.”

“Oh _c’mon_ Henry, I’ll never ever see you if you do that! Take a joke will ya... ah Henry?”

“Yes Tony?”

“I don’t remember seeing the model’s eye shadow going down to her jawline... or into her ears...”

Husk placed a gentle claw over the spider’s lips, “sshhhh. Don’t question a master while he’s working.”

“Pffhhtt. You are most certainly not a master baby. Sorry ta break it to ya.”

“I think yer eye lids are properly coloured. Now to outline them in that black pencil shit.”

Angel Dust instantly had visions. Horrible eye gouging visions.

_ Abort mission! Abort mission! Abort mission! _

Angel wrapped all of his arms around his man, preventing him from moving to reach for the eye liner pencils. “You will not be using the pencil. You will use the ink brush liner,” he declared firmly.

“I need to use the pencil.”

“You. Will. Use. The. Brush. Liner.”

“Ok then.”

“Thank you Henry.”

“Hell, you were actin’ all scared there for a moment. Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“I love you Henry. But I’d like to keep my eyes from being kabobs thank you very much.”

“You’d have seven of them left.”

“That’s besides the point. I want to keep _all_ of them.”

“Fine. Fine. Keep yer eyes closed Tony.”

Angel kept perfectly still as he felt the cool ink from his eye liner brush trace his eyes. Ok, this wasn’t so bad now.

Until it very quickly became bad.

“Shit,” Husk muttered.

“What happened?” The spider asked slowly.

“Nothing,” the cat answers calmly.

“Bull shit it’s _nothing_.”

“It’s nothing I can’t work with.”

“Henry.”

“There are no accidents. Just happy little lashes.”

“You are not Bob Ross!”

“I am summoning his creative energy.”

“You’re talking from your ass, that’s what yer doing.”

“Shush, Anthony. Let me work my magic.”

Angel was feeling the cool ink on his face— no where near his eyes. He was drawing on his... forehead and going down?! What the hell did Husk mess up?! “Henry. That’s eye liner,” the spider clarified for him.

“I know that.”

“Than why are you using it on my cheeks?!”

“I am adjusting the contours.”

“Why?”

“They need to be more pronounced.”

“Contouring is supposed to be subtle.”

“Naw. This is going great.”

“You’re supposed to make me look pretty, yer supposed ta try!”

“I _am_ trying. Very hard. Yer gonna be the most prettiest pink spider demon in all of hell when I’m done with you. Now yer eye lashes, hers are super thick and black, I remember you use some sort of wand thing for that.”

“You mean ‘mascara’?”

“Yeah. That. It’s the tube thing right... sheesh, that’s a scary spiky looking brush... heh, it kinda looks like a pap smear brush.”

“ _Holy shit Henry!_ I did NOT need ta know that! _Auugghh_ now I’ll never be able ta look at my mascara the same way again... I’ll keep thinking about cooch exams. God!”

“But _you_ have a cooch Anthony... you have a very sexy cooch.”

“I know I do, and thank you. And that’s besides the point!... **OW!** Hey! Remember I told ya not to stab my eyes!”

“Sorry Tony. Quit moving around.”

“ _How_ did this happen? _You_ were supposed to be the one suffering,” Angel wined.

“I _am_ suffering,” Husk deadpanned.

“Like hell ya are! _I’m_ the one whose suffering!”

“Aren’t we all suffering in some manner? We are in hell after all.”

“Oh shut up. Don’t get all philosophical with me.” Angel crossed his top set of arms over his chest as he pouted; this was a perfect position for his kitty to slather his lips in the gold sparkly lipstick.

Angel was slightly pissed. So much for this being a ‘genius’ plan; leave it to Husk to take his life for a loop.

  
After Husk deemed it necessary to ruffle up his hair to “add to the aesthetic”— what ever the hell that meant— the cat sat back and considered his art for a couple of minutes.

The crazed look in his amber eye was still there, not as bad as before but still lingering. The winged feline smiled in self satisfaction.

“It’s finished.”

“Yer done?”

“Yup.”

“Move yer wing from the mirror Henry, I wanna see!”

“Hold on Tony.”

When his kitty’s wing moved away, Angel was not prepared for the shock of his poor reflection.

“Whatcha think sweetheart?” Husk looked far too satisfied with himself. 

Angel was still still in shock.

“It’s... well... ah— it’s certainly a ‘look’ honey,” was all he could stammer out.

This was _NOT_ what the magazine spread looked like at all. It was so far off it would be on Mars if they were gonna put an actual measurement to it. 

His eyes and ears looked like they were bleeding muddled up gold and champagne glitter, the dark pink of the blush punched through the patches in the eye shadow that was smudged all the way down his cheeks. The eye liner— _good god!_ the eye liner was so thick! He was the definition of raccoon eyes. Thick black traced his eyes, circled up to outline his eyebrows and then zigzagged down to his cheekbones in an almost lightning bolt effect. They were really asymmetrical and jagged lightning bolts too. His eye lashes were all clumped and uneven with the mascara. And his lips were overly painted past where his lips actually were. His messed up hair only added to the insanity of the whole thing.

This wasn’t a car wreak. This was an epic train wreck on his poor face. Angel turned to look at himself from multiple angles. The spider paused when he saw a sloppy letter ‘H’ drawn in gold lipstick along his jaw line.

“Really, Henry, you _signed_ my face?” Angel deadpanned as he pointed to the affirmation signature.

“All good artists sign their master pieces.”

“I look like a scarlet fevered emo techno goth that panicked before going to a rave where they’re handing out a shit ton of acid.”

“That was exactly the look I was going for love,” Husk said.

“Oh I highly doubt it was.”

“Complain complain complain... ya diva. What did you even expect?”

“Not _THIS!_ ”

“Oh well.”

Angel continued to gaze at his mess of a face. A thought hit him; “ya know Henry... makeup may not be your thing... but maybe special effects make up would be more to your strengths.”

“I am _never_ doing this again Anthony,” Husk deadpanned seriously.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

“We need to take a picture.”

“I BEG yer pardon?!”

“You always take a couple of snap shots of yourself after you’ve done yer makeup babe. This is no different. There needs to be visual proof because I’m never doing this again,” Husker declared as he took out his phone.

Angel Dust could feel the dread sinking in. “We are NOT posting this monstrosity!” He declared.

“Don’t be silly Angie. Like I’d actual advertise my hidden talent for other assholes to copy,” the feline mumbled as he swiped open his phone to the camera app.

Husk gathered the spider close and pulled a cheeky grin, Angel kept a straight face that he hoped displayed all of his misery. The camera flashed and the moment was captured in digital history forever.

Husk purred happily as he looked upon the picture; Angel was starting to get worried for his baby’s mental well-being.

“I broke ya Henry. My poor baby. Surely you can see that this is really not good?” Angel implored as he searched his lovers eyes for some sanity.

“Eh... I still think it’s ok. Congratulations Anthony. You have successfully put me through hell while we are already in hell,” the cat said flatly.

“Well thank you... although I feel like I lost somehow.”

Husk cracked a warm smile... it made the spider’s heart melt.

“You _do_ look kinda crazy,” the cat admitted with mirth.

“Kinda?” The arachnid snickered with a raised brow.

“Ok. You look _really_ bad Tony. Yer still beautiful, but that ‘look’ doesn’t do you justice.” The feline laughed.

“Can I smooch you Henry?” The arachnid asked with a cheeky smile.

Husk chuckled, “like ya need to ask— c’mere my golden lipped baby,” he purred.

Lips slotted messily together as their arms coiled around each other. Angel’s shirt was shucked off and his shorts were shimmed down his hips. Their erections rocked against one another as Angel pulled Husk farther up his lap. They melded together happily.

Their lips released with a slight smack. Husk lazily opened his eyes and furrowed his brows at the mess on his sweetheart’s face. “We need this gunk off of you pronto... it’s throwing me off,” Husk grumbled.

Angel laughed as he made a move to get up. Husk slid off of his lap and watched attentively as his spider stretched out his back while shimming out of his shorts and panties. Standing completely naked, his erection standing proud and his thighs slick with arousal, Angel Dust reached into one of his vanity drawers and pulled out a package.

“Ya know what these are Henry?” The spider cooed as he seductively leaned over the cat.

“I dunno... they look like baby wipes?” Husk purred as his lovers talented tongue traced the shell of his ear. Angel hummed in amusement, “you’re close love, they’re makeup remover wipes... you wanna join me in the bath and help me clean up, I can repay you for being such a bitch earlier.”

“That sounds good to me Tony.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!!! Sorry for the long wait sweethearts, Huskerdust week made me pooped. But I’m back to write more for these lovely boys. 
> 
> Soooo... little fact about me, I’m actually a graphic illustrator (I actually have the fancy piece of paper stating so— thanks university). I have many many WIPS of art works for these boys in process. You can find the finished stuff at @kindness82 on Twitter (I might be slow with uploads, I’m very picky and very shy about my art... sooo, yeah... have fun!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I’m sorry in advance if things are too oc. I just want these precious fluffy boys to be happy.


End file.
